


Spectre Saved

by malixace



Series: Spectre Saved [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard manages to at least get to the Docks in time to save Nihlus from a shot to the head from Saren. Nihlus also starts to develop feelings for Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the beginning because I am something of a glutton for punishment I guess. this is pretty much a slight cannon divergence of how Shepard some how manages to get to Nihlus before Saren takes his shot. Told from Nihlus's point of view as best as I possibly could do after reading his wiki profile ten times over and doing this mostly from memory since I am knee deep in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer trying to get a decent galactic readiness score. Anywho, yeah, first time fan fiction so take it easy on the rookie, I normally write original works so this is quite new to me. says the chick who has been a fan for years and draws more than she writes. anywho go easy on the rookie still learning AO3 for I am also very lazy as you will see. I don't own mass effect, everything to their respective owners and such. please do enjoy.

         The Geth was one thing I doubt any of else expected to encounter once we got to the surface of Eden Prime after seeing that footage on the Normandy. Anderson was right, this mission just got a lot more complicated. Husks were easy to take out, troopers were another story, and I just hope there are no Geth Primes waiting in the wings. I had made it to the docks, whatever survivors were here hopefully Shepard was able to secure them. Then I saw something, better yet someone that I hadn’t expected to see at all. “Saren?” I asked as the familiar figure turned to look at me, something felt off about my old friend.

“Nihlus” he said coolly walking towards me slowly.

“What are you doing here? This was supposed to be my mission.” I told him.

“The council thought you might need a little extra help” he said walking past me.

I lowered my head, things were bad no doubt, I still couldn’t shake the fact that something was still off “Things are bad…” I said letting my guard down that was a mistake I would never make again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything” I heard him say also hearing a weapon power up.

“NIHLUS! LOOKOUT!!” it was Shepard, her, Alenko, and a female officer took out some husks as they charged at me and Saren.  I turned to see Saren’s weapon pointed at my head, and was able to move just fast enough so that the blasts only grazed the said of my face. He made sure that one at least hit the flesh deep in my arm and I went down in excruciating pain. The ground was hard, and Saren managed to get to the tram and on his way to the next platform where the beacon was.

“Nihlus! Hold on!” I could hear Shepard call as she and her team reached me. She applied a dose of Medi-Gel to my wounds. The one in my arm was deep, I could feel the blood leaving the wound, between the pain in my face and my arm, and it was too much even for me a Spectre.  “Joker, get Dr. Chakwas and a med team down here ASAP Mister! Hold on Nihlus help is coming.”

I blacked out. All I remember was Shepard’s hands applying the medi-gel, and her voice telling me to hold on. It was really all that kept me going I suppose, when I next woke up I was in the Normandy’s Med Bay, she was laying in the bed next to me. Something had happened, Saren had done something. I tried to move as the pain from my wounds came rushing to my brain “AH!” was all I could get out as I laid back down to see Dr. Chakwas rushing over to tend to me.

“Easy Nihlus, you took some pretty nasty shots from Saren. You were lucky the Commander got there in time to administer the medi-gel in time to keep you alive until my team and I got to you.” She explained

“What happened to Shepard…the beacon…Saren?” I gasped out as she gave me a dose of pain killers tailored to Turians.

“I’ll let the Captain fill you in when you and the Commander are rested enough. We’re on our way to the Citadel to give a report to the Ambassador and for you to give your report to the Council. We should only be another six hours from Citadel space, just rest Nihlus” she said making sure I was comfortable one more time before going to Shepard and running what looked to be scans of her. She looked like she was dreaming, though her dreams seemed to be less than pleasant.

I decided to do what Dr. Chakwas instructed and try to rest. But how does she expect me to rest when Saren is out there somewhere doing who knows what while I’m here in a med bay cot. Not to mention the matter of the beacon; was it recovered? Did Shepard get there in time to stop Saren from whatever it was that he was doing? I looked over at Shepard; Dr. Chakwas was done with her scans and back to her desk. Shepard didn’t seem to have any visible injuries, but Saren wasn’t above playing dirty, I know that now.

The war hero of the Blitz didn’t seem like much now that she was lying in the med bay, out cold. She was human, and humans in their own way are fragile creatures; determined as hell and by the spirits stubborn, but they weren’t much without their weapons and armor. I didn’t mind much seeing Shepard in this way, I’m sure she did everything in her abilities on Eden Prime. She is, at least I think she is, the best humanity has to offer at this point. That is why I pushed her name forward for Spectre status.

 

It was hours before the commander started to stir, Alenko was right there of course “Doc she’s coming to” he said.

‘Thank you Lieutenant Obvious’ I thought to myself leaning back against the other bed reading through my data pad configuring my reports for the council.

Shepard sat up, and shook her head, she was drowsy “How long have I been out?” she asked looking around.

“About fifteen hours” the doctor said as she explained about Shepard’s rapid eye movement and noticing abnormal beta waves as she was sleeping. Alenko explained how he and the Gunnery Chief carried Shepard back after the beacon had done whatever it did to knock her out then self-destructed, and how Saren was already gone by the time they had reached the beacon. Those last parts did not sit with me well, as I started to round on the Lieutenant Anderson walked in wanting to talk to the Commander about what happened.

“I would as well like to speak to you in private as well Commander Shepard. I will wait in your cabin” I said walking out before I did something I might regret. I went straight for Shepard’s cabin even as Alenko walked out of the medical bay to give Shepard and Anderson time to debrief as Captain and his XO.

It felt like hours had passed before the Commander finally came into her cabin “You wanted to speak with me also Nihlus?” she asked. She looked as if she were to fall over, though she tried to hide it. Whatever the beacon did, it took quite the toll on her.

“Yes, about Eden Prime, the beacon, and…Saren” I said staring at a picture of her and what I believed to be her parents; all three Alliance military.

“I regret not getting to Saren in time before he got away, but I had to make sure the colony stayed in tack. And the beacon, well that didn’t go very well either way.” She said

“Saren will be my responsibility, I will see if the council will let you accompany me on apprehending him as part of your Spectre training if they don’t go ahead and make you a Spectre. Though I doubt they will grant you that since Eden Prime was such a fiasco with the Geth and Saren going rogue. I’m pretty sure he’ll try to cover his tracks before we get to the Citadel.” I explained as she sat in the chair at the tiny desk. “Is everything all right commander?”

“Yeah it’s just the vision that the beacon showed me…my head still feels like its swimming” she said holding her head.

“What did you see?” I asked walking toward her. I felt concerned, for this human, it felt strange.

“I’ll tell you what I told the Captain; I’m not sure what I saw really.” She said “It was jumbled but I saw death and destruction. It was horrible.”

“…maybe we should talk later after you’ve gotten more rest” I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“No, Nihlus I’ll be fine, I swear. It just worries me, like something big is coming, I just don’t –“

“We’ll be to the Citadel in a little while, why don’t you go up to the bridge, it is quite the breath taking sight” I said changing the subject to something else other than her disturbing vision. She looked at me then smiled with a small nod and stood up. “We’ll have time to discuss this further after you’ve met with your Ambassador and we’ve met with the council” I turned away and started to walk out of her cabin as she followed behind me.

“You going to come to the bridge too?” she asked.

“I spend most of my time on the Citadel, when you’ve seen one sight you’ve seen them all” I shrugged.

“All right then, see you later” she said moving passed me, the light scent of some strange earth flower catching my nose.

“Commander…”

“Yeah Nihlus?” she turned.

“Thank you, for what you did on Eden Prime. If you hadn’t had come when you did, I surely would have been killed” I said “You certainly are one of the best humanity has to offer” this made her smile; it made me feel even more like a fool. I was glad that Turians don’t blush or I would have been in trouble.

“No problem Nihlus, just try not to make a habit of it, ok?” she said in a playful tone as she rounded the stairs and headed to the bridge to see the view of the Citadel as we approached. She was pretty for a human I’ll give her that, but is this I’m feeling just from the fact she saved my life or was it an honest attraction? Whatever it was, right now it didn’t matter, and I just wanted to savor her smile for what little time I could before we have to get to business with the council and Saren.

“So Nihlus” I heard Anderson’s view to my left. I respected him, but I don’t understand why he had to ruin my moment.

“So what, Captain?”  I said turning my head to look at him. He had a sly smile on his face.

“We could stall the council for a few moments if you want to join the Commander and seeing the sights for a while, give her the tour?” he suggested. I scoffed at such a preposterous idea and headed for the bridge. As I approached the bridge seeing the Commander, Joker, and the other two craning their necks to get a view of the Citadel. Maybe the Captain’s suggestion wasn’t such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Citadel told from Nihlus's POV after the Eden Prime Mission before heading off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much the first part of the citadel from Nihlus POV. tried to stay in character as much as possible. also using my custom shep Amalia Shepard, War Hero, Spacer, so if she is acting like a goofy gus that is my fault lol. but anyway chapter 2 took me a while to finish, can't get much down time during the holidays whilst working at wally world. but it is here and hopefully chapter 3 will come along soon. enjoy :D

    Ambassador Udina as per his usual was in somewhat of a rancid mood; even more so now that the beacon had been destroyed, the mission to Eden Prime an utter disaster thanks to the Geth and Saren, and most of all Saren himself. Anderson, surprisingly kept his head level despite his history with Saren. Amalia stood at ease like the good little Soldier that she was, Alenko and Williams chatted amongst themselves near the balcony overlooking the Presidium. Udina bored away at the Council, but of course they would not budge until the hearing that was scheduled for later that day.  “Can you not accept Nihlus’s testimony in all this? If not for Captain Anderson’s crew he wouldn’t be alive right now!” he shouted. Why this human always shouted was beyond me and all logical reasoning I supposed.

    I stood and barely listened to the council and what they had to say about the whole situation. Yes, Saren is still currently their top agent and very good at covering his tracks. An investigation by C-Sec…it was a load of crock. Rolling my eyes I turned my head and looked at Shepard. She appeared as if she were dozing off as Udina shouted at the Council and they finally cut the link. I could hear him grumble as he talked to Anderson; then addressed the ground team, minus Jenkins, Williams in his place. “Just the ground team that was on Eden Prime and of course Nihlus” Anderson said motioning to me.

“Why are you here Nihlus shouldn’t you be in some kind of Spectre’s office filing your report?” Udina asked.

“I thought that it would be best to tell the Council in person since they have been so gracious as to grant you an audience to try to prove your case against Saren. You know they cannot rely on pure testimony” I explained.

“Isn’t that why they have C-Sec looking into the matter?” Alenko asked as he and Williams joined in the conversation.

“That seems to be the case. Since Saren was once my mentor they do not want me having any part of this. More than likely they will send another Spectre to resolve the issue if Saren is found guilty” I told Alenko

“Whatever the case maybe there is a lot to prepare for before meeting with the Council. Anderson, meet me in my office when you’re through here” Udina said and stalked off to his office.

Williams made a remake about hating politicians as Anderson and Shepard talked. “…Take some time to gather yourselves, see a few sights and meet the Ambassador and me at the Citadel tower when you’re ready just don’t take too long.” He said as he disappeared into Udina’s office.

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I think I’m going to go down to the markets for a little while” Shepard said slipping off most of her arsenal, leaving an Avenger assault rifle and her Kessler pistol stuck to her side and back.

“I think I’m going to go walk around the Presidium a bit Commander” Alenko said in the hopes she might want to join him.

“Sorry Kaiden, but momma needs new mods” she said with a smile and walked out with a wave. The poor man was crest fallen, but I honestly didn’t care. Rejected by a female of his own species, it was funny; at least to me it was for some reason.

“I think I’ll go poke around in the ward myself. Later LT!” Williams said leaving after Shepard.

Before he could suggest hanging out with me, I gave an amused snort and walked out of the human embassy after Shepard and Williams. Down in the wards it was mostly quiet; I spotted Shepard near one of the windows before she moved on into the markets, after stopping to talk with a reporter. I kept my distance and followed her; she had already proved she could get the job done, at least in my opinion even though the council might think otherwise with the loss of the beacon on Eden Prime. “You know you’re not very sneaky” a familiar voice came from my right. I startled almost drawing my weapon only to find it was Shepard herself.

“Whatever do you mean Shepard?” I asked trying to hide the fact she actually caught me off guard.

“Don’t play coy with me Nihlus.” She chuckled lightly hopping onto a nearby crate smiling at me.

“I had actually thought you would have wanted to see the Presidium with Alenko” I said.

“Eh, it’s ok. Found a reasonable price on some weapons and ammunition mods, which is even better” she said with a shrug.

“When will you be off to meet with Anderson at the council tower then?” I asked leaning on the wall next to her.

“I’ll contact Williams and Alenko in a few minutes. Give them enough time to do some running around and see some of the sights at least. What about you Nihlus? Are they really going to make you recuse yourself? Saren tried to kill you.” She said turning to look at me.

“I suppose we’ll have to see what actually happens. Saren is the council’s top agent, my former mentor and knows how to hide his tracks enough to make sure that what happened cannot be proven.” I explained.

“Then this is going to suck” she mumbled.

“Shepard, about Eden Prime…”

“What about it?”

“Thank you again” I said. “If it hadn’t been for you and getting there when you did I would have surely been dead.”

“Forget about it. Jenkins wanted to poke around with the gas bags but I made sure we pressed on. Though I still don’t like that fact that he’s gone.” She said looking at the floor sadly. “He was a good solider. Even though we have Ash now, it still won’t be the same as having Rich with us.”

“It never is easy to lose someone under your command, but sometimes sacrifices must be made. Though I know that isn’t much of a consolation, but it wasn’t your fault.” I explained to her putting my hand on her armored shoulder. She looked at me and gave a weak smile before hopping off the crates and sending Alenko and Williams a message to meet her in front of the Citadel tower.

“So…any input on how you think this will turn out?” she asked looking at me.

“Knowing the Council and knowing Saren as well as I do; it can only go horribly.” I said giving her my input on the situation.

“Groovy” she smiled and headed toward the elevators, I let out a small chuckle and followed behind her, maybe having me there will hopefully put Saren off his guard.

///

The meeting with the council went exactly as I had thought it would. Not to mention the executor didn’t allow his officer Vakarian enough time. I’m sure if he did then he would have had something solid. Vakarian definitely does hold promise. Though without that proof the council was unable to do anything, and Udina acted as a child not getting his way. Shepard’s vision from the beacon, and my presence being there didn’t seem to help either. Anderson and Udina suggested going to find Harkin, a drunken louse; he might know where Vakarian had stalked off to. He also suggested talking to the volus Barla Von in the financial district.

“It sounds like a sound plan. Hopefully you’ll be able to find something. I myself am going to follow a lead I may have” I said activating my Omni-tool. “Once you get a free moment Commander, meet me here.”

“Sure thing, all right guys move out” she ordered as they left, not before stopping to check out a Salarian doing some rather harmless scanning of the keepers. They were curious creatures the keepers, and the scans didn’t seem to be hurting them so I didn’t pay much attention. Hopefully Shepard will be able to be discrete about helping him, as he handed her a tiny scanner and they went their separate ways.

///

I once had considered Saren a friend; he was my mentor for the love of the spirits. Of course that was before he tried to kill me on Eden Prime and before he teamed up with the Geth. Just thinking about it made me angry, the old man was lucky Shepard was there and even luckier that he wasn’t there in person I think I really would have at least taken one of his mandibles right from his face. Leaning against the wall to one of the apartment complexes in the wards I watched the cars pass under the neon and artificial light to that made it seem like it was an awful time of night or morning when normal people should be asleep.  “You’re still not as sneaky as you like to think you are” Shepard’s voice came from behind me with a playful tone. I really needed to get her a bell if we were to continue to work together.

“Do humans make a habit of sneaking up on people or is it just you?” I asked trying to hide the fact she startled me from my thoughts.

“Anderson seems to think I get a sick pleasure put of giving people minor heart attacks…so I guess it might only be me” she smiled leaning next to me on the wall.

“When is your birthday?” I asked

“Why?”

“I’m going to get you a chime or some kind of bell” I said standing up and facing her. “Were able to find anything useful?”

“Well two of Saren’s thugs jumped us when we got to Chora’s Den, Ash almost chopped Harkin’s balls off after he told us that Garrus had gone to see a Dr. Michel who runs a clinic on the other side of the wards. She gave info on a Quarian looking to exchange info with the Shadow Broker and some lowly thug called Fist.” She explained. “We picked up a Krogan merc in C-Sec and headed back to Chora’s Den to catch up with the Quarian. More firefighting, Wrex killed Fist and then we had to race to get the Quarian before more of Saren’s thugs could do away with her.”

“Were you able to save the Quarian?” I asked

“Sure was.”

“Did you see the Volus Barla Von?”

“Yes, we talked to him but he couldn’t really tell us what we already didn’t know” she said sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. “We also did a small errand for the consort got this neato little trinket” she held up a small silver thing and looked at it in the neon lights of the wards.

 _It really is the small things with you isn’t it?_ I thought to myself watching her look at the tiny trinket the Consort gifted to her. “What kind of word is ‘neato’?” I asked lowering myself to get a better look at the trinket.

“It was a word used somewhere back in the 20th on earth, I guess it was another word for interesting or cool” she explained handing it to me. I took the trinket and examined it. There was really nothing special about it in anyway, but if the consort thought it important enough to give it away for a simple favor then I suppose it Shepard would find out what it was for sooner or later.

“Of course” I said handing it back to her, sitting next to her as she placed it in a side pocket in her armor. “What kind of evidence did the Quarian have?”

“She had an audio file. Saren’s voice was on it with female voice. Something about a conduit and reapers. It was already way late by the time we had all that we needed to present it all to the Ambassador, and I think getting yelled at twice a day is plenty. So I told everyone to get some rest and we’ll start fresh in the morning with the Udina yelling and trying to prove to the council Saren is bad news” she explained setting her chin in her knees.

“Do you think that audio file will be enough?” I asked

“…not really but unless you found something that can support I don’t think we have much choice but to hope that it will be enough.” She said with a heavy sigh staring at something on the ground.

“You may have turned up more than I unfortunately. Out done by a human; I knew I pushed your name forward for a reason” I said my mandibles twitching a smile watching her. Shepard smiled, and then stretched her legs and arms in front of her, humans were such ply creatures, and I found it interesting how she stretched and how her bones popped.

“You still there Nihlus” she asked sitting on her haunches in front of my poking at my brow plates. She really was a strange one.

“Yes I am still here, where else would I be, Amalia” I said crossing my arms.

“Never seen a Turian day dream before it was kind of interesting to see you space out for a little while hahaha” she laughed a little harder than she would have liked and fell back on her butt between my feet. “Whoa! Shit! Hahahaha!”

“Hahahahaha” we laughed together as she tumbled. The people passing by stared at us as they walked on some people stopped and stared, at the human and Turian laughing like crazies in the middle of the wards. It felt good to laugh, especially with Shepard, she would make a good Spectre even if Saren finds a way to muss this up, I’ll continue to fight for her to be one of the Galaxy’s elite.

 

                                              ///

The next morning Udina seemed more than pleased to have the audio file from Ms. Tali’Zorah. After she presented her findings we headed over to the Citadel Tower, The council approved of the findings and labeled Saren as rogue and that a Matriarch, Matriarch Benezia, is working with him in trying to find the Conduit and bring back the Reapers. Not before making sure that I would not be the one going after him since he used to be my mentor and friend. Bureaucrats, no wonder Williams had a quite a few chips. “What about me” Shepard suggested. I was surprised she would suggest it, she was ready I’d give her that but Saren was one of the best.

“No Humanity isn’t ready for this” the Turian Councilor said.

“Humanity gets is Spectre and with the Normandy’s stealth drive we’ll be able to apprehend Saren, without needing to send a fleet.” She said.

The Asari and Salarian councilors seemed to consider the thought “Nihlus, you were the one to push the Commander’s name forward for Spectres; what is your opinion?” the Asari councilor asked.

I looked at Shepard then the ground as I thought. She had proven she could get the job done and her combat skills are extraordinary for a human. Not to mention she was a war hero, holding her own in the Blitz to keep Elysium safe. “She is ready Councilor. More than ready. Though Eden Prime was a failure in a sense, humanity is more than ready to except the responsibility of joining the Spectres and Commander Shepard will not disappoint” I told the council as they thought among themselves.

“Commander Shepard please step forward” the Asari said. Shepard complied as people, human, asari, salarian, turian, volus and elcor gathered to watch the proceedings. The usual pomp and circumstance as the Asari and the other two councilors officially made Commander Shepard a Spectre.

I was proud of Shepard and was happy for her, but part of me was angry for the Council putting me on the sidelines in not being able to help find Saren and bring him into justice. I watched as Anderson and Udina congratulated the Commander then went off to secure her a ship and crew. Tali was right all that and Udina doesn’t even thank her. I nodded walking away and waiting for her and the others at the entrance to the Presidium.

Shepard stopped twice to talk to people before heading to the door. “Everything all right Nihlus?” she asked as Tail, and Williams entered the elevator.

“Everything is fine Commander.” I said there was an edge in my voice I didn’t think could be possible even for me.

“Go ahead guys I’ll catch up” she told the others as they left and she stayed behind. “I didn’t think they would take you off the case like that Nihlus I’m sorry”

“It wasn’t your fault Shepard. I had worked closely with Saren for a time and they are right to do so. No need for you to feel sorry for anything.” I reassured her summoning the elevator for us to exit the tower.

“You seemed pretty upset” she said as the elevator began to move.

“You humans are always so curious, trust me Commander I will live.” I said feeling her bright brown eyes burning holes in me. I stopped the elevator and turned to her, seeing the concern in her eyes “What do you want me to say Shepard? That I would rather be the one going after Saren, he almost killed me. I have no doubt you can handle yourself but this mission is too big for one Spectre and especially a new one.”

“Then come with me.”

“What?”

“Come with me. To hell and back with the Council, you know Saren best and you would be the best to ask and help track him down.” She explained crossing her arms over her chest.

I stared at her with disbelief. Go with her, was she really suggesting I come along on her mission. I worked alone, but to work with others to bring down a now most wanted criminal? “You want me to join you in your search for Saren and the Conduit?” I asked taken aback.

“Yeah, I mean why not. The council didn’t say that I couldn’t take you with me. And as far as they are concerned you’re only a consultant on Saren. Besides, maybe having two Turians travel with us might help Ash ease up a little.”

“But I work faster on my own” was all I could get out as she smiled at me.

“I’m sure you do but I want you on my team and you deserve to be there when we find Saren and the Conduit.”  She said. My mandibles twitched, it was unexpected but it was a bit exciting going to find Saren and being able to be part of a team, Shepard’s team no less. “And I’m pretty sure the Captain won’t mind you, you two seem to get along just fine anyway.” She pressed the button to make the elevator move again, I had a feeling Anderson wouldn’t be coming with us but it didn’t matter I was going to get my payback and help bring this criminal to justice.

“I would be glad to join your team…Amalia” I said as we reached the Presidium and headed to the Docking bay in C-Sec. Anderson and Udina were waiting for us at the Normandy. Anderson was stepping down and giving command to Shepard. He also explained his history with Saren, I had heard that story, Anderson had as much potential as Shepard but Saren made sure that he would never be a part of the Spectres. Now it was Shepard’s turn to prove that humanity was capable of such responsibilities. 

“This feels wrong” she said once we were on the ship as she made her way to the bridge and the pilot.

“He was doing the right thing Shepard. It would have been difficult with two people with a grudge against Saren on the same ship.” I told her.

“Hey Nihlus. Commander, did you collect strays as a kid or what?” Joker said as we approached the bridge.

“Joker”

“What?”

“Now really isn’t the time, Joker”

“Whatever, Commander you know the crew is behind you all the way” he said “Comm is open if you want to say anything the crew”

She was eloquent in all that she said. This was humanity’s chance and we needed to do this not just for that but for all the races of the galaxy. Joker reassured her that the crew was behind her one hundred percent as she left the bridge into the CIC. “So Nihlus…anything new with you?” he tried to make small talk. I sighed and followed after Shepard as she made her way to her quarters.

“I will not fail the Captain” she said as I closed the door behind me.

“He will be proud Shepard. What is your plan?” I asked sitting at the tiny desk near the bed.

“Not sure yet really. Might go check on Admiral Kohoku’s men and check the lead Garoth gave on his brother out in the Traverse. Both are on the way to finding Dr. T’Soni’s dig site.” She said flopping forward onto the bed. “And the Captain’s bed is just as terrible as my old one was” she continued muffled by the sheets. I couldn’t help but chuckle watching her from the desk. “It’s not funny, it’s possibly worse!”

“It can’t be as bad as the bed I have back in my apartments on the Citadel.” I said standing up and walking over to the bed.

“I should be used to it by now, parents served and we always served on one ship or another, never really had the best beds” she said propping herself on her elbows. “Guess I can’t complain now, always wanted to see what it was like to be in the captain’s quarters, or at least have them to myself. And now here I am.” I tested the bed before sitting on the edge.

“It actually better than my bed back at my apartment” I said.

“Hard to believe that a civilian bed would be worse than a military bed, ah well” she said turning over. “Pressly?”

“Yes Commander?” his voice came of the comm.

“There should be a set of coordinates that Admiral Kohoku sent us, set a course and let me know when we get there” she said

“Yes, ma’am” and the comm cut.  We felt the Normandy pull away from the docking clamps leaving the Citadel making its way for the Mass Relay.

“And until then I am off duty” she stretched out on the bed.

“I understand we have all the information we can on Saren and all possible leads but what will going after Kohoku’s men get us?” I asked leaning over her side.

“Not much really, just doing what is right. He deserves to know what happened to his men and Garoth deserves to know what happened to his brother. It shouldn’t be too hard to find Dr. T’Soni once we get to the Artemis Tau. And it also gives me ample opportunity to probe your mind for insight on Saren, why would he team up with an Asari matriarch aside from her being a powerful ally,  and why of all things would he team up with the Geth and try to bring back the reapers.” She said sitting up smiling.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to give you much of what you don’t already know on most of that, and Saren as an individual? Not much I can say on that either. He never liked humans as far as I know and he is quite solitary.” I told her. I found myself moving closer to her face, her perfume was light and floral.

“I wonder of Turians can get drunk then” she said.

“Commander, are you in there?” it was Alenko. I could smell his jealousy from the door all the way to the bed. Shepard scrunched her nose at the unwelcome interruption, my mandibles flared as I shot a glare to the door.

“What does he want?” I snarled.

“Probably just wants a little more input on the mission.” She said touching my arm hoping it would calm me down. It inadvertently did for a few moments until Alenko spoke again.

“Commander if I could just have a moment of your time” he said through the door.

“He is persistent.” I said moving myself back to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Can I get a rein check?” she asked getting out of the bed half way to the door. “I have a feeling I’ll be more than just a moment to continue our current line of thought.”

“Of course, Amalia. I will be on the bridge if you need me later” I said standing up and walking out. I caught Alenko’s look from the corner of my eyes. What was that human saying, ‘green eyed monster of jealousy’? His eyes were definitely, even though figuratively, greener than my own as he met the Shepard at her door and began to speak with her.  She would definitely be more than a moment as I made my way to the bridge, but what was our line of thought just then before Alenko decided to interrupt? I thought that it might have been simple transference at first but now I am not so sure. Maybe I would be able to figure it out sooner or later, but right now it had to be later. At least I know now she has no problems with being seen with a Turian.

 

 


	3. Side Mission Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mako is a drunken rhino traumatizing even harden spectres. also general goofing around at the citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...an update...and so soon...lol! anyway side mission shenanigans. tried to stay in character as best I could. kept going back to the wiki and replaying the intro a couple of times. have fun!

“Where did you learn to drive?” I exclaimed as Garrus hauled the Mako into the cargo hold. “And since when is it all right to go head long into a thresher nest?!”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad, we took the thing down and found out what happened to Admiral Kohoku’s men didn’t we?” Shepard said waving me off.

“You’ll be the death of us all woman!” I yelled entering the elevator and punching the button to the upper decks. I could hear Garrus say something and Shepard dismiss it helping Tali’Zorah inspect the damage to her enviro-suit.

As if the scar from Saren’s pistol wasn’t enough, I get to add almost being eaten by a thresher maw to the list of things I’ve survived, with it being right next to out running an Asari Justicar. I entered my quarters, slipped off my weapons and armor and sat at my desk just staring at the screen. The leads I was looking into were coming up empty, Saren was off the grid; hard to believe with that enormous ship of his. Not to mention Shepard’s side tracking shenanigans to help out random people was already starting to grate on my nerves. True she was able to get the job done, but we needed to be finding Saren or at least looking into what this Conduit was, and for that we needed Dr. T’Soni. “Nihlus?” Shepard’s voice came from outside my door almost two hours after setting off to the next destination.

“Come in” I told her from my desk reading over the Spectre finance and requisition reports.

“You all right? Tali had a small tear in her hood but we patched it before anything serious could set in. Chakwas was wondering if you needed any medical attention.” She asked stepping gingerly into my small dimly lit room.  Her feet were bare; I could smell the medi-gel and bandages that covered her wounds, and the medi-gel and spare bandages that she carried in with her. I turned to look at her, cropped denims, a plain black shirt and a jacket with the N7 on it that looked at least two sizes too big for her.

“I’m fine Commander, minor cuts and bruises, nothing so serious as Tali’Zorah’s hood tear; and nothing serious enough to see Dr. Chakwas.” I said watching her cross the room to sit on my bed.

“You know the Doc, she’s like the Normandy’s mother hen” she said, I had no idea what a hen was, some kind of human animal or something I guess.

“Whatever a hen is, but yes I understand I will check in with her before too long” I said turning back to the financial report. “The repairs to the Mako will set us back a ways, we’re lucky that Vakarian is a good enough mechanic that it won’t take too much to repair.”

“If he has trouble Tali said she would be willing to help.” Shepard said setting spare medi-gel and bandages on the floor. I heard her flop back on my bed, I decided to ignore her for the moment as I finished my report. “What ya doin’” she draped herself over my back and shoulders to get a look at what I was typing.

“Something you’ll have to do eventually, until after we find Saren I’ll worry about it especially with your…side trips” I said moving my head slightly to the side so she wouldn’t take her eye out on my fringe.

“Financials?”

“Yes.”

“When you get tired I could take over.”

“I’m good Shepard.”

“Are there anymore?”

“Almost done actually…why?”

“Just want to help, get my mind off of trying to find Dr. T’Soni, the conduit, Saren…and I’m bored.”

“Alenko is outside isn’t he?” I asked turning slightly to look at her out of the corner of my eye.

“Yeeeaaahhh” she said exasperated letting her head hang in my collar, the arms of the jackets hanging well over her hands in front of me.

“You’re strange” I said going back to reading and typing.

“Says the Turian who has a human hanging off his back” she said raising her head as I finished the report and closed the screen.

“You did that all on your own” I said reaching around, bringing her legs up and standing.

“Whoa shit!” she exclaimed grasping at my collar to try to keep from falling back.

 “Still getting you a bell” I said dropping her back onto the bed then turning to see her shocked face when she hit. “Now, what is the plan; more side tracking or do we head straight for Dr. T’Soni’s dig site?”

“I was thinking about heading to the coordinates the Garoth gave us, see what we can find, go back to the Citadel for a bit and scan a few more keepers. Chorban said that he would drop a some credits for each scan.” She explained trying to set herself right, her jacket almost swallowing her.

“…We can always use the credits” I said considering the amount of repairs the Mako would need before this would be done. “The scanning must not bother the keepers, since they don’t seem to pay much mind to the faint signal”

“The one Chorban was scanning didn’t seem to be bothered by the scanner, neighter have the ten I’ve already scanned.” She said pushing the sleeves to her jacket further up her arms.

“What about Feros and Noveria?”

“Maybe check them out after we have Dr. T’Soni. That way if we come across anything Prothean we won’t have to fumble around in the dark wondering whether or not it’s the conduit or not.” She explained.

“As long as we find it before Saren, I don’t have much of a problem with that plan.” I said.

“Much of a problem?”

“Just try to take driving the Mako a little easier from now on” I told her pushing her off my bed so I could sit down. She hit the floor with a soft thud, glaring over the edge of the bed at me I silently dared her to try and do something about it.

“Commander Shepard? If it isn’t too much trouble I’d like another moment of your time” Alenko again. I shot a glare at the door, at the voice that came through once again ruining everything. This was more than just transference, for sure, but with Alenko butting in at every corner it was getting considerably harder to say or do anything.

“Shit!” she cursed under her breath resting her chin on the edge of the bed.

“You’re telling me” I growled lowly still glaring at the door.

“Nihlus is the Commander in there with you?” he asked again when no effort was made at acknowledging his presence.

Shepard and I looked at each other before she ducked under the bed and I stood walking to the door to answer it. She moved fast to a panel at the far side that went into a duct leading to the captain’s quarters. She replaced the panel before I opened the door to star down at the human male standing there. “She isn’t here Alenko, she left some time ago” I said hearing the quiet movements and steps of her making her way up the ducts to her quarters.

“I didn’t see her leave”

“She is a Spectre now Alenko, she has to know how to move without being seen, even by her own crew if she hopes to get anything done especially amongst Krogan, and other things.” I said crossing my arms over my chest.

“She must be up in her quarters then…” he concluded.

“More than likely, and more the likely resting; I have no doubt you read the report that she readied for Admiral Kohoku”

“Yeah, I just want to--”

“She’s fine Alenko; Dr. Chakwas may have ordered her to get some rest. I’d leave her be for a time” I said stepping back and letting my door shut in his face, and I have to say that it was a good feeling.

///

After finding the MSV Majesty and finding that Garoth’s brother had indeed been attacked by privateers we headed back to the Citadel for a brief furlough. I came along not wanting to be stuck on the ship with Alenko and his questioning about Shepard. She was a Spectre now and sometime Spectres work together on missions sometimes they don’t, Shepard asked me on this mission. She decided to take Vakarian with us and no sooner did we leave the air lock, Rear Admiral Mikhailovich of the 63rd Scout Flotilla in the Alliance’s Fifth Fleet was waiting for us. Shepard greeted him with a quick salute though he seemed perturbed, it really wasn’t my problem. “I’m here to give the Normandy a surprise inspection” he said I rolled my eyes and motioned for Vakarian to with me by the elevator as Shepard dealt with Mikhailovich.

Shepard joined us as the Admiral boarded the Normandy for his ‘inspection’ “Is this normal for the Alliance?” Vakarian asked.

“No…not that I was aware of but if he wants to conduct an inspection I can’t refuse him” Shepard said “I don’t have anything to hide” she shrugged.

It wasn’t long before the Admiral came from the Normandy looking even more perturbed than when he went aboard. Shepard marched over to him to hear what he had to say. He wasn’t happy that the ship wasn’t placed under his command as planned after Eden Prime. Expressing his beliefs that the ship is over designed and the credits that went into it could have been much better spent elsewhere. The stealth system was not worth the price. “Warships are meant to find and destroy the enemy, not count how many times their garrisons go to the bathroom!” he expressed, I couldn’t help but yawn. Criticizing the price of the drive core, the Turian design of the CIC and the multi species crew members, not counting the Asari we have yet to account for.

Shepard listened and took all his criticisms, after being silent for a few more moments she explained the usefulness of each; including how the multi species crew would help make the Alliance look better. The Admiral stood struck by her diplomatic approach to everything, letting her know that he wasn’t entirely sure of its usefulness but believed that she believed in the Normandy and her crew. “My report will not be as negative as I had planned it would be, carry on Commander” he said with a salute. Shepard returned the salute as he walked off.

“That went well” I said Vakarian and I walking up to her.

“Better than I thought actually. Now I’m gonna scan that keeper up there right quick and then we’ll go talk to Admiral Kahoku and Garoth.” She said jogging up to the keeper and taking out the tiny scanner that Chorban gave her days ago.

“You’re really going to let her do that?” Vakarian asked with a slight chuckle.

“The scanning doesn’t bother the keepers” I answered sharing his amusement in human curiosity and joy at doing the smallest of things.

“All right let’s get to the Citadel Tower then we can go down to the markets and get the parts you need for the Mako, Garrus” she said running back to join us sticking the scanner in a back pocket in her armor.

“Right behind you” Vakarian said, I stretched and yawned again making our way to the elevator.

“The sooner we finish here the sooner we can get back to finding Saren” I said.

“We’ll find him, Nihlus” Shepard said lowly pushing me into the elevator, apparently I wasn’t going fast enough, humans.

After a small fiasco with a reporter, we finally made it to the Citadel Tower. Vakarian and I took turns sneaking scans of the keepers in the tower as Shepard gave updates to Admiral Kahoku and Garoth about what they had asked her to look into. “Chorban just dropped more credits into Shepard’s account, we should have enough to get a few new weapon mods now” Garrus said watching the scanner blink as the scan was received to Chorban’s database.

“Good, maybe pick a few armor mods as well” I added as Shepard joined us near the entrance.

“You two have fun?” she asked holding her hand out for the scanner.

“It really is amazing how this really doesn’t affect the keepers, Chorban is a genius” Garrus said handing the small scanner to her.

“Apparently so is Nihlus for pickpocketing me in the elevator on the way up here” she said this time finding a front pocket in her armor and setting the scanner in there.

“And here I was hoping I had gotten away with it too” I said my mandibles twitching slightly.

“Uh-huh. C’mon you two, to the markets then back to the Normandy” she said adjusting her belt slightly.

“Do we have any idea where Dr. T’Soni’s dig site might be?” Garrus asked as the elevator began to move.

“We know the cluster and the system, just not the exact planet” Shepard said.

“Maybe we should stop and talk to Anderson then, see if he knows anymore” I suggested.

“Maybe” she said the door to the elevator opening to the Presidium. Shepard stopped just short of the VI Avina and the keeper at its terminal beside her. “Looks like this one is going to be a bit…tricky”

We looked at the keeper standing next to Avina that one was indeed going to be tricky. The VI would be able to pick up the scanner’s frequency, and then in its annoyingly polite way tell us to please not disturb the keepers. That did not seem to stop Shepard in the least as she snuck around to attempt to flank the keeper without Avina noticing. “She is persistent isn’t she?” Garrus said with a laugh as we watched her attempt end in failure; Avina noticed and kept Shepard from capturing the needed scan.

“SHAAATTT!!!” she yelled stalking back to Garrus and me. We looked at each other and laughed. “And what pray-tell is so funny?”

“Did you at least try?” I asked.

“You’re welcome to see if you can do better” she dared us when we stopped laughing holding the scanner in front of us.

“You’re on Shepard” Garrus said taking the scanner and making his own attempt at scanning the keeper next to Avina. His attempt as well failed with Avina out right catching him. Shepard had at least tried to use stealth instead of the run up scan and then run away.

“Really Vakarian?” I chuckled as he joined Shepard in failure sitting on the bench to the side.

“Let’s see the ‘pro’ do it then” Shepard said handing me the scanner.

“Watch and learn amateurs” taking the scanner I took my turn at trying to scan the keeper. My attempt as well ended on failure; thus joining Shepard and Garrus on the bench watching the keeper, trying to think of a way to scan the keeper without Avina noticing us.

“Is there a way to maybe lower the frequency?” Garrus asked.

“Nope, don’t think it would matter anyway.”

“Why is that?”

“I think Avina hooked herself up to C-Sec and if we try again we might get arrested.” Shepard said. “Nihlus and I could get away on ‘Official Spectre business’ but you Garrus would probably get thrown in the brig.”

“She has point” I added looking over to Garrus over Shepard’s head.

“Then I guess there goes the fun for the day” Garrus said standing up. “I forgot a few things at my locker down in C-Sec; I’ll meet you two down in the markets in about an hour or so.” 

Shepard nodded and waved as he left. We sat for a long quiet moment watching the water in the Presidium’s lake around the Mass Relay monument. It felt good just sitting here with Shepard in the calm that was the Presidium. “Shepard?”

“Yeah?”

“After this mission is done and we’ve taken care of Saren…” I started but she stopped me by standing up.

“We’ll figure something out” she said smiled and began to walk to the wards access. I could feel my mandibles twitch at what had just happened. My mind swirled at the thoughts before she broke through them by calling to me from across the way. “Nihlus, if you don’t hurry you don’t get to choose your own mods!”

I turned to look at her at the wards access waiting for me. The thought of being with Shepard sent a small thrill down my spine as I got up and walked over to join her. I had never read or cared to read the regulations on fraternizing, hopefully it wasn’t too harsh amongst Spectres. “And if I don’t get to choose my mods, you would choose them for me?” I asked walking with her down the hallway.

“Of course I would, unless you’d like Kaiden to choose them for you” she smiled slyly.

“You wouldn’t dare let him mod my weapons and armor” I said shocked at the suggestion.

“No, I wouldn’t let him; he’s got his own death warrant out for you as it is. Your face was priceless though” she laughed running for the elevator. I chased after her just barely making it in as the door started to close.

“You’ll be the death of me one day woman” I said with a smile and a slight purr I wasn’t aware I was able to do as the elevator descended into the wards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Dr. T'Soni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written over the course of the holidays. I had thought about a holiday interlude but work decided it was going to eat my life so I was only able to finish this most recent chapter and start on the next one. believe it or not I did put it through the ringer in word even if it may not seem as such. I may need to change the format. Enjoy!

Before leaving the Citadel Admiral Hackett was patched through about the interview with Ms. Aljilani. He commended Shepard for keeping things under wraps. He also seemed amused on how Shepard almost took the reporter for twelve rounds. I myself thought it was amusing. “Carry on Shepard. Hackett out.” He said letting us be on our way to leaving the Citadel and finding the Asrari doctor.

///

Finding the planet Therum where Dr. T’Soni’s dig site was supposed to be was the easy part of this particular mission. Actually getting to the site and to Dr. T’Soni before the Geth was another story. I myself stayed on the Normandy and watched the action from Shepard’s helmet camera with Joker from the bridge “I’m getting some readings, like off the damn charts, just a few clicks from your position” Joker told them as they landed in the Mako. She had taken Vakarian and Wrex with her to balance out biotics, tech, and combat abilities. Having a Krogan drive the Mako didn’t seem to be any better than having a human drive it. At one point I could have sworn Wrex ran over a Geth for the sheer hell of it. “Watch where you’re going Wrex I just repaired this thing from Shepard’s last little jaunt!” Vakarian shouted from one of the passenger seats.

“Aw who gives a damn, I killed the damn thing didn’t I?” Wrex boomed over the engines and the steady gunfire of Shepard on the guns.

“Geth Armature up a head Wrex!” she shouted as she shot a missile at it then hitting it with the smaller gun while the launcher recharged.

“One more heavy shot should finish it off” Wrex called as Shepard let a missile fly at the armature, felling it.

Then onward again, more Geth and their armatures, with an outpost complete with turrets. “This ought to be good” Joker commented as Shepard’s helmet cam turned to find a way around and into the outpost.

“There’s a way around, we can flank them and avoid those turrets completely!” She called from her post at the guns.

“Good, cause only an idiot would face that head on” Wrex said backing up heading down the path. Shepard took out the lone turret; Wrex sped up the path running over a few more Geth in the process. After taking a few out with the Mako’s guns they exited it and picked off the rest of what Geth were left. Shepard made her way to the far gate, taking out the Geth standing guard over the gate control. Giving it one more kick for good measure she open the gate for them to continue on their way to the Dr. T’Soni’s dig site.

“We’re good!” Shepard called to Wrex and Vakarian. I could hear the cheer in her voice as she gave them a thumbs up and ran back to join them in the Mako.

“I wasn’t expecting that. Normally she’s a face them head on kind of person, but the flanking was a good idea” Joker commented at how they went around and didn’t even bother with the turrets at the front gate.

“Interesting, but yes a good idea” I said watching their progress from Shepard’s helmet cam.

“Don’t tell me you’re still evaluating her” he asked turning to look at me.

“In a sense, yes I am. And my reasoning is none of your concern Flight Lieutenant” I said with a growl in my voice.

“Hey, what you and the commander do in your spare time is your business” he said going back to watching the feed. I blinked and twitched my mandibles; the humans on this vessel were all strange.

“Looks like we’ll have to continue on foot” Vakarian said as they came to a small rock wall with an opening too small for the Mako to pass.

“Really, who would’ve guessed” Wrex mocked.

“We can get passed” Shepard added “Move Wrex let me drive”

“I thought Nihlus said you weren’t allowed to drive any more after the thresher?” Garrus asked.

“Only when Nihlus decides he’s going to accompany us on the ground. Wrex move.” She said trying to push the Krogan out of the driver seat.

“And how are we going to get this thing past that wall?” Wrex asked moving to the guns.

“You let me worry about it and you and Garrus just shoot anything with a flashlight head that moves” Shepard gave the order as she carefully maneuvered the Mako up the small rock wall.  After some quick maneuvering the Mako was over the rock wall and was making its way up the hill. Wrex turned out to be more useful than I had originally thought as he and Garrus took out any and all Geth that got in their way.

Things were looking good until they came in contact with an Armature at the exterior to the ruins Dr. T’Soni was last seen in. Everyone’s vitals save for Shepard’s were all over the place. She was calm and picked her shots carefully as Wrex and Vakarian took turns unloading on the Armature. “They’re wasting ammo on that thing” I said watching the feed. The Armature looked to be on its last leg, but it was still taking much too long to take down.

“It looks like they got it just fine to me.” Joker said as Shepard landed a shot at its head finally taking it down. “You gotta have a little more faith”

I glanced at him then focused back on the video feed from Shepard’s helmet. Going into the ruin picking off stray Geth making their way down to the bottom of the ruin, and finding the Asari doctor; she was caught in some kind of containment field from what I could see. There was something jamming the signal making it hard to see.

“Hold on we’ll get you out” Shepard reassured Dr. T’Soni. The signal was too weak, and cut out completely as she moved deeper down.

“Is there any way to clear that up a bit or find the source of the jamming?” I asked Joker leaning in. He swatted my talons away from my console.

“Personal space there Nihlus, and no there isn’t I’ve been trying to raise them. We’re lucky we had video for as long as we did.” He said. I stared at him for a moment and grunted leaving the bridge to find a way myself. I had faith in Shepard’s abilities, but is it so wrong to want to watch and make sure everything goes as planned when she chose to take Garrus and Wrex? I took a station in the CIC fiddling with the controls trying to see what I could do to get the feed back online.

“I’m sure they’re fine Nihlus.” Pressly said going over logs in his own station. I nodded and twitched my mandibles in acknowledgement, still continuing to find a way to strengthen the signal through the jammer.

I sat in the copilot seat watching the screens flip by, hearing Joker every now and then curse at them trying to raise Shepard on her comm. Two long hours passed before Joker was able to get the Commander and the team. “We need a pick up on the double mister!” She ordered as I flicked into the feed of her helmet and as the ruins began to rumble.

“The drilling laser you set off must have triggered a seismic reaction” Dr. T’Soni said.

“We’ve got to move Shepard” Wrex chimed in as the place began to come down around them.

“Let’s move!” Shepard called making sure everyone high tailed it out of the ruin. Once they were out the ruin collapsed, Shepard the last one out almost being taken with the ruin tumbled slightly down the ramp as she joined the others.

 

///

Joker made it his mission to point out how landing in lava was bad for landing in and tends to melt the hull. He was a cheeky little shit that was for sure. “We almost get killed and your pilot is making jokes?” Dr. T’Soni said at Joker’s quip.

“He saved our asses, he’s entitled to a few bad jokes.” Shepard mused.

They talked about the mission and Dr. T’Soni herself; sadly she had no new information, not even on her mother Lady Benezia. I listened to see if any of it could be compared later. I also noticed Shepard stood lightly on her left leg as she dismissed everyone to send her report to the council. Staying behind in the shadows enough to not let the council see me she gave her report. The Turian councilor expressed his displeasure on the ruin being destroyed. “It had to be done, it was crawling with Geth” Shepard said as they moved on to Dr. T’Soni. Again Shepard expressed her belief in the young Asari; the council accepted her report and let her know they looked forward to her next report.

Shepard took in a deep breath and sat in one of the many chairs. “That went better than I would have thought” I said making myself known from the shadows. She looked at me rubbing her ankle outside her boot. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, slipped over my own feet on the way out and may have twisted my ankle a bit. Should be fine after it’s iced and rested.” She said standing with a slight wince, managing to smile through the pain.

“I would say that is more than a slight twist. You should see Dr. Chakwas” I said tilting my head looking at her.

“I’ve done worse” she said limping out of the debriefing room. “I’ll be up in my quarters if anyone needs me” She left me standing beside Pressly as she left. I watched the elevator light rise for a moment then made my way down to the crew deck.

“Nihlus, have you seen the Commander? I just finished the diagnostics on the Mako” Garrus said meeting me at the elevator to the cargo deck, and handing me a data pad.

“Seems reasonable enough. Go through the requisitions officer to get what parts you need. It might be sometime before we get back to the Citadel. I’ll make sure we have the licenses to the shops for the parts.” I said signing the data pad handing it back to him.

“Right away. Is everything all right with the Commander?” Garrus asked cautiously.

“She twisted her ankle, and I think it might a little more serious. I’m going to see Dr. Chakwas to see about some ice for it at least.” I said as we walked to the med bay.

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious if she didn’t come down herself. Thanks for the signature” he said making his way back to the elevator as I walked into the med bay and explained to Dr. Chakwas the situation. Chakwas just listened and nodded as she went over some screens and explained something else about Shepard, I really didn’t want to know, but proved to be useful. “Just bring her an ice pack and give these to her.” She said handing me a small pack and a small bottle with some kind of medicine.

“Why did I need to know any of that?” I asked slightly disgusted at her lesson in human physiology. Chakwas just smiled and shoved me out of the med bay. I made my way up to the captain’s quarters hearing yelling.

“Damnit, Kaiden! GET!” Shepard yelled as Kaiden backed out defending himself from some sort of disc being hurled at his face, followed by a small figure of some sort. I watched as Kaiden hit the wall then high tail his way for the elevator behind me.

“I’d retreat if I were you Nihlus” he said as the door closed and the elevator went down. I snorted in slight amusement as I made my way to the now closed door to Shepard’s quarters and knocked.

“What?!” she exclaimed half with annoyance half with pain.

“It’s me. And don’t _what_ me in that tone of voice” I said as the door opened. “Dr. Chakwas told me to give you these and an ice pack for your ankle.”

“Just leave them on my desk” she said from the small couch curled up in a blanket.

Blood…damn the doctor, I thought as I made my way to get a better look at Shepard, sifting through her computer screens while some kind of human music played. I set the medicine on the tiny table and handed her the ice pack for her ankle. “What are you listening to?” I asked sitting down moving her leg to my lap putting the ice pack on her ankle myself when she didn’t take it.

“Ed Sheeran’s I See Fire. From somewhere around the twenty-first century.” She said humming along with it. “I also take it that the doc gave you an unwanted lesson”

“You could say that” I said as the song changed.

“Don’t worry; I can be discrete about it. As long as certain parties keep their nosy noses out” she said leaning back the blanket sliding off of her head.     

“What happened?” I asked my mandibles twitching up into a smile as the thought of a scared silly Alenko.

“Just Kaiden being Kaiden. I don’t really care right now we have Dr. T’Soni and I just want to take a nap.” She said falling to her right.

“How can you hope to get rest with that noise playing?” I asked as the song changed once more.

“Hahaha! I’d get up and dance to it but I think I might actually break my ankle. Florida Georgia Line’s Cruise; another song from somewhere in the twenty-first century. I’ve got quite a few come to think of it” she laughed sitting up and searching the playlist for something else. I watched still holding the ice pack in place gently thinking of her dancing, it was funny considering the stories of how terrible she was.

“I signed the Mako repair order for Garrus. Wasn’t as bad as I had thought it would be. I told him to go through the requisitions officer down on the cargo deck.” I said staring blankly at the floor of her room holding her ankle in place while she fidgeted.

“Really? That’s good, though ordering parts will set us back if we go through him” she said.

“Maybe, but it might also be a while before we’re able to venture back to the Citadel. And besides I looked at some of the side trips you managed to pick up and most of them have credits attached for a job done.” I explained.

“Nihlus?”

“Yes?”

“I have to use the bathroom, and I kind of need my leg” she said with a smile tilting her head. I let go still holding the ice pack, the swelling seemed to have gone down and she was walking easier as she went to the lieu. “You can have it back when I come back out.”

“I think I’ll make my way back to my own quarters if that’s all the same to you” I said standing popping some vertebra as I stretched. Not the most comfortable couch, but nicer than the one I had in my apartment on the Citadel.

“So soon?” she asked coming out drying her hands on a towel. “I’m good for another few hours”

“You’re tired Amalia, it’s been a very long day.” I told her meeting her near her desk.

“That’s true, but Nihlus” she started. I stopped her by touching my forehead to hers, again with the purring noise I didn’t know I was capable of. She seemed to calm down at the sound.

“Go to bed, get some rest” I said “I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning hours, how does that sound?”

“All right, sounds good” she said as I lifted my head and guided her down to her bed, her limp was back. I set two of the pills and a glass of water on the bedside table before making my way to the door. “Nihlus?”

“Yes?” I said turning the light down stepping in the doorway as it opened.

“I like chocolate milk with my breakfast” she said with a wide grin.

“I’ll think about it. Good night Amalia” I said as the door shut behind me. Smiling I made my way down to my quarters, not even Alenko’s obvious jealousy could bring me off this high; it’s safe to say that I slept rather well after that brief time with Shepard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should have the next chapter in about a week or two, depending on work scheduling. toodles!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mission on Noveria. told from Nihlus's point of view. some fluff...if that's what you can call Nihlus and Shepard's little moments together bit of yelling also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nihlus will get into the action on the next chapter. kind of stayed true to my team picks for when I ran through the noveria mission. as told from Nihlus's point of view of course. I did my very best to stay in character and I think he may have just run away from me these past two updates.  
> Enjoy!

Once Shepard’s ankle was better, and the Mako was repaired, we scanned planets, and explored uncharted worlds while taking our time making it to Noveria. We would spend most nights after these side missions in her quarters away from everyone. Every now and then Tali’Zorah would visit with Shepard and tell her stories. Other times Shepard would poke and prod Wrex to the point he might throttle her. She and Williams bonded over them being in military families. But the time we spent in her cabin after she made her rounds and after these missions was what I looked forward to the most. “I hear Noveria is covered in snow” she said as I went through more of the financial reports. These side missions were actually paying for themselves counting all the repairs to the Mako.

“Turians aren’t too fond of the cold” I said finishing my report and setting it on the small table. “We’ll have enough for any fees and any shopping we might need for mods and new weapons when we get there.”

“Is that just from my side tracking” she said glancing from one of her Alliance reports.

“Don’t let it go to your head woman.” I said watching her “What are you doing?”

“Admiral Hackett wants us to check out some signals in the Armstrong Nebula. Something about Geth in the system.” She said turning her chair to meet my blank expression. Another mission from the Admiral; I understood he was a ranking official and a respected military officer, but he’s the one getting the signals couldn’t he bother checking them out? “What…I said we’d look into it”

“Can we look into it after we go to Noveria like we had planned after that last little jaunt at that biotic compound?” I asked.

“Well if Geth are involved don’t you think we should take care of it before they get too much of a foot hold?” she asked. I stood and walked over to her and looked at the briefing Hackett had sent her way.

“I think we’ll be fine until after we investigate Noveria. Besides the ship is in need of a refueling and the crew could use a few days while you take a small team to Peak 15.” I said looking over the briefing one more time. “This way we can upgrade our weapons and armor and we’ll be better equipped to take on the Geth outposts one after another in one foul swoop.” She let out a defeated sigh, she knew I was talking sense but didn’t want to admit it.

“Okay. We’ll go to Noveria and investigate there first then when we’re done we go take care of those Geth in the Argos Rho.” She said smiling up at me from her seat. We both knew the Geth were dangerous, but if we didn’t find out what Benezia was up too on Noveria for Saren then we might not be able to do anything at all about them. “Joker.”

“Yes Commander?” the helmsman’s voice sounded over the comm.

“Set a course for the mass relay, I’ll be down in a bit to hit the galaxy map for Noveria” she said.

“Aye, aye Ma’am” he said as the comm blipped out.

“You think we have enough creds to be frivolous?” she asked pulling up a screen from the extranet.

“Why?” I asked seeing a picture of a red and black dress on the screen.

“No reason” she said

“Is it something that you can’t live without?”

“Kind of…”

I sighed rolling my eyes “Go ahead, but only the dress” I said running my talons lightly over her neck walking back to the couch. “I never thought you for such things, though”

“Just cause I can huff it like a Krogan doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy being as classy as an Asari every now and then” she said closing the screen as the order was sent.

“But you’re a human and quite frankly better looking than an Asari” I told her sitting down. “Definitely better looking than a Krogan that’s for sure”

“You’re in an awfully good mood today” she said walking to the couch sitting next to me.

“We’re getting closer to getting Saren, I can feel it. I know we’ll find more than we bargained for, but it’ll be useful, I know it.” I said my plates shivered slightly thinking of the cold but also thinking of the payout of Intel.

“What was that noise?” she asked looking at me with a questioning look.

“What noise?”

“Sounded like a cicada”

“What is a cicada?”

“Never mind” she said waving her hands and closing her eyes. I didn’t think humans would have been able to hear even the slight shift in our plates. Shepard was definitely different.

“Really what is a cicada?” I asked now honestly curious as to what that thing is.

“It’s an earth bug, but the noises they make are louder but similar to the one I just heard. Must be the vision messing with me again” she explained. “I’ve only ever seen one on vids they showed us in school growing up in space and all.”

“That’s…interesting” I said, being compared to a bug, from anyone else I would have taken it as a bit insulting, but it was Shepard there really wasn’t any way I could take it as an insult coming from her. I touched my forehead to hers before standing up and gathering my data pads. “You need to head to the CIC, I’ll be in my quarters if you need me afterwards.” I told her making my way to the door.

“Yeah, yeah. Tell Joker I’ll be down in a minute” she said hopping up from the couch to get change from her civilian clothes to her Alliance BDUs.

I left her to her devices entering the elevator and going down to the bridge taking a station next to Pressly. I rather enjoyed making him feel uneasy. He seemed to be getting used to it and knew what I was up to. He ignored me most of the time as did Williams, only making nice and small talk when Shepard was around. Though Pressly was coming around, Williams was another story. Tali’Zorah ventured up from the drive core on an errand from Engineer Adams as Shepard departed the elevator “Engineer Adams needs you to sign this Commander. With a few calibrations and a couple new parts from the Citadel I think we might be able to up the Normandy’s performance” I heard the young Quarian explain. “That is the next time we’re at the Citadel, Adams also thinks that we can cut down on maintenance times with these new parts.”

“Sounds like a plan. Next time we’re on the Citadel you and Adams do the over haul” Shepard told Tali with a kind smile signing the data pad and handing back to her.

“Also Commander, would there be any way to put in an order for more Dextro foods? Garrus and I took inventory with the cook when he was doing inventory of all the food stuffs and we are running a bit low.” Tali’Zorah asked.

“Of course Tali. Anything for my crew. Give me the list and I’ll put in the order if I can when we get to Noveria” Shepard said.

“You’re the best Shepard” Tali’Zorah squeaked handing Shepard a list of foods for those of us who were Dextro DNA. The food inventory had slipped my mind completely to pass on to Shepard.  She shot a scolding glance my way as she pulled up the galaxy map to set the course for Noveria once we were out of mass relay jump. Shepard was expecting the inventory report, but she really could not say anything because it seemed to slip her mind as well. I returned the glance letting her know she had forgotten as well.

“Should be there within the hour Commander” Joker’s voice came over the com, though he was just at the helm.

“Good I’ll be down in the hold, hopefully Garrus is half way done with the repairs to the Mako” she said taking one last look at the galaxy map before departing for the lower levels.

Tali lingered a moment before giggling and followed after Shepard to return to her post at the drive core. I heard Pressly ask himself what that was about before typing something in his data pad. Quarians were almost as strange as humans in most cases.

 

///

 

“Figures, I get stuck with the Turian on grocery duty” Wrex grumbled as we finished with the Hanar vendor. “You’re not even supposed to be on this mission anyway Nihlus, why did you even tag along?”

“Shepard wanted what input I have on Saren, thus I am providing it. Otherwise it’s none of your damned business Wrex” I said watching Shepard, Tali’Zorah and Liara leave Administrator Anoleas’s office. Something must have gone awry due to the frustrated look on her face.

“Still don’t see why I had to be stuck with you” he grumbled again as we made our way to a table to watch Shepard and her team work.

“Because you’re loud” I said. After almost getting arrested just for not giving up their weapons, I feel it was a right choice to leave Wrex out of the action for now.

“Room for three more?” Tali’Zorah’s voice sounded as the three girls walked up to us.

“Sorry ladies, guy’s afternoon out, hahahaha!” Wrex bellowed.

“You guys aren’t mad I decided to take Liara and Tali with me are you?” Shepard asked sitting in the chair next to me. Tali’Zorah and Liara taking seats next to her and Wrex.

“Me? Nah! A Krogan and a Turian grocery shopping for Dextro and Levo foods isn’t strange at all” Wrex grunted.

“You know you could have stayed on the ship” Liara said “No one said you had to accompany Nihlus on a task he took upon himself.” I shot a glare at Wrex; damned Krogan only wanted an excuse to get out of the Normandy.

“Yeah, well it’s better than sitting there listening to Williams mumble to herself about one thing or another.” Wrex said. I could have strangled him.

“Ash, just has a bit of a chip on her shoulder that’s all, sort of like Pressly, it’ll go away in time.” Shepard explained.

“What about Alenko?”

“I respect him as a person and an able solider, a little airy, but all in all a good person” she said “Both are subordinates and both follow without question”

“That’s good to hear. Did you three find out anything useful though?” I asked before Wrex could get anything else out of his giant Krogan mouth.

“Benezia is here, and up at the Peak 15 laboratory” Liara said.

“But with there being a blizzard and in climate weather, we’d need a garage pass just to use a vehicle to get up there through the storm” Tali’Zorah, continued.

“Apparently a Turian named Lorek’quin has a pass into the garage” Shepard finished out the explanation.

“I’m guessing there was some sort of catch?” I asked.

“Lorek’Quin wants us to go into his labs and recover some information off one of his computers and bring it back to him.” Shepard said.

“Sounds easy enough” Wrex noted.

“There are guards up there working for Anolaes and apparently they’re ransacking the place and he said if we have to, to do a bit of ‘house cleaning’” Shepard said with air quotes. She didn’t sound like she liked the idea of that, but if it had to be done she would do it. She knew finding Saren would have to come first and if they gave her no choice, then that was their fault I supposed.

“We should be heading up there down before Lorek’Quin starts to wander if anything has happened to us” Laira said as her and Tali rose and started toward the elevator.

“I’ll meet you guys there” Shepard said standing.

“Imma goin’” Wrex said when Shepard looked at him. He stood and made his way back to the docking area back to the Normandy.

“Hopefully when we reach Peak 15 things will go somewhat smoothly” she said with a sigh.

“You’re a Spectre now Shepard, you are allowed to do what is necessary to complete the mission, even if you have to step on toes and bash a few heads” I said standing putting my hand on her heavy armored shoulder.

“I know. I just can’t imagine what Liara is going through knowing her mother is working for a rogue Spectre and she is helping him find this conduit and bring back the reapers.” She said looking at the ground.

“Just do what you think is right.” I said squeezing her should through the armor gently and walking off “Now I had better get back to the Normandy before Wrex decides he wants to cause trouble. The Mako should be in the garage waiting for you once you get the garage pass. Good luck”

She gave me a small smile before jogging off to meet up with Tali and Liara. She had a good heart; hopefully she would make the right decision.

Back on the Normandy I decided to watch the video feed from my quarters instead of on the bridge with Joker. He was a tolerable enough human, but we enjoyed personal space save when around a particular few. I didn’t have a few, I only had one I enjoyed invading my personal space and she was talking with a Binary Helix representative for a representative from Thessia; it had something to do with biotic implants. Not that Shepard had much use for them, she was a soldier. After that little side trip her and the others made their way to Lorek’Quin’s Synthetic Insights office.

Managing to get past the first two guards they picked off the others before making their way to Lorek’Quin’s office on the second floor. More than likely just company secrets that he doesn’t want anyone else to know about. Then there was Matsuo’s little helper. The one that still wanted to run us in for no reason; I knew that woman was trouble. Shepard was a smart ass that was obvious, it was amusing watching the exchange turn into a fire fight. I swear she must have something about her that makes everyone either want to kill her or they surrender without trouble.

Somewhere between the exchanges just to get the garage pass and the arrest of Administer Anoleas I believe I had fallen asleep at my desk. By the time I had woken up a fire fight was taking place between Benezia and Shepard and her team. Benezia was powerful, but Shepard had found a way to bring her down, even if she didn’t falter at seeing her daughter go against her.

 A hit from a Geth clipped the small camera I planted on Shepard’s shoulder earlier. All I had was audio to go on until she returned to the ship and I read her report; damn her leaving her helmet in the Mako. Things did not seem to be going well until it all stopped and I listened in to the exchange between the team and Benezia. The only thing I picked out as useful was Saren’s ship Sovereign. It turned anyone following Saren to thralls of some sort. Apparently it was also helping Saren control the Matriarch. She used what will she had that was still hers until Sovereign, I suppose, took control again. It sounded as if Shepard and her team took out the Matriarch. It did not seem to end well, for Benezia or Liara.

Can’t say I would know I knew anything how she felt, my mother kicked me out to the military as soon as I was old enough. Shepard consoled her for a moment, though other noises suggested there wouldn’t be much time to mourn. The odd noises, almost bug like, though it spoke through another voice it seemed.  Rachni. “Watch it Shepard” I said to myself listening carefully to the strange sounding voice of the Rachni Queen.

After I heard Shepard agree to let it go I couldn’t take it anymore. I cut the audio stood and paced my quarters. Why didn’t she kill it as Tali’Zorah had suggested? Why did she let it go?! Not only did we have Saren and the Geth to worry about now we’re going to have Rachni running amok! I looked at my screens _she had better have a good reason for this_ I thought to myself as I tried to think of a way to get that reason out of Shepard without losing my cool. It wouldn’t do me any good to yell, she’d yell right back.

A couple hours must have passed, when a knock came at my door, still trying to cool off from what Shepard had done. “Yes” I hissed glancing at my screens to see Shepard’s report was done and already sent to the council.

“It me” her voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Good. Come in, I wanted to talk to you.” I said opening the door so she could come in. When she was in a closed the door and turned to face her.

“Joker said you were in here, thought I’d check in before making the rounds.” She said nervously. I apparently was not doing a very good job hiding my frustration.

“You let a Rachni Queen go.” I growled Shepard stayed near the door.

“Yeah, she promised to go to ground and never resurface.” She said I could hear her heart in her chest pound as I took a step forward.

“You let a Rachni Queen go! What if she doesn’t do as she promised?! What if her future children start to overrun the galaxy again Shepard?! History will repeat itself and that will be your head! You let a Rachni Queen go!” I said raising my voice and throwing my arms up.

“She isn’t the same as her predecessors, Nihlus. She is different and we shouldn’t punish her for what happened almost a thousand years ago. I trust her and if anything should happen then I will take full responsibility. We destroyed the facility that was testing on her and destroyed the brood that they were raising there.” She explained keeping her voice level. Her voice was cool as usual, she believed in letting the queen go.

“Your love of all things is going to get us killed. As if the Geth and Saren weren’t enough to worry about” I said throwing my arms up again turning away from her shaking my head. She was silent; her breathing was slow, and even. With a heavy sigh she quietly walked out of my quarters without saying a word. “Shepard…Amalia wait…I didn’t…” I was cut off as the door closed behind her.

 

///

 

“Amalia?” I said knocking lightly on the door to her cabin. I waited a few hours before venturing up to try and see if she was all right. She was the first human I had met that saw the good side to most things; she was persistent and defended what she believed and those who needed defending. I was wrong to say what I did; hopefully she would accept my apology. The door opened to the small captain’s cabin, her twentieth century earth music was playing, something low, and foreign.

“Anything I can help you with Nihlus?” she said going over a data pad.

“Amalia I’m…I’m sorry” I blurted out.

“For what?” she asked looking up at me confused.

“For…for what I said in my quarters; it wasn’t my place to question you, but please understand where I’m coming from. If the Rachni get out of hand, we’ll have more than just Reapers to worry about when the time comes.” I explained.

“Oh, I see where you’re coming from Nihlus but you didn’t talk with her. I did. And I believe she’ll keep her word.” She said going back to her data pad.

“I’m also sorry for the other thing that I said.” I sat beside her on the tiny couch.

“My love of all things is going to get us all killed? Well then we’ll all die trying to make this galaxy a better place.” She said flatly. Her idealism was admirable “And I guess I’ll die happy, and my parents will die of shock, especially my dad.” I looked at her confused as it hit me, I chuckled lightly, someone lit the fire and she was fanning the flames. I suppose I could help them grow, her opinion was all I really cared about in the end.

“I really am sorry Amalia” I said my mandibles twitched into a smile.

“I know. It’s ok Nihlus, no worries.” She smiled putting the data pad down and leaning back on the couch. “We have more info but still not enough. Hopefully Ferros will have more we can use.”

“Knowing about the ship is useful enough, I contacted some contacts and I should have something more if everything adds up.” I said.

“It should.” She said yawning then falling on my lap. I looked at her raising one of my brow plates at her.

“What are you doing?” I asked slightly amused.

“I’m tired and your leg seems to be more comfortable than the bed right now, though you’re all spikey and plates and shit” she said poking at my knee.

“You’re high” I said running a talon through her hair. It was soft, and like string. How did humans manage having that stuff on their heads. I suppose they would ask the same of a Turian’s fringe.

“Doc gave me some painkillers, got clipped in the side by one of the soldiers at the facility. They just kicked in.” she said. “Other than Liara losing her mother all went as planned I guess. I can’t imagine what she’s going through.”

“Why not?” I asked absently.

“I’ve always had a reasonably good relationship with my mom, I love her, but I don’t think I could bring myself to go against her.” She said “I’d be torn to pieces if anything were to happen to her, or dad. What about you?”

“Father died when I was young, and my mother couldn’t get me out to the military fast enough” I said looking at some strands of her hair that were lighter than the rest.

“I’m sorry” she said looking at my worriedly.

“Don’t be. If that hadn’t have happened I wouldn’t have become a Spectre and we wouldn’t be here now then would we.” I said.

“I guess not” she said turning on her side. Her eyes shut and her breathing slowed down. “Good night Nihlus”

“Good night Amalia. Pleasant dreams.” I said, humming lowly running my talons lightly over her arm. I savored these little moments between missions especially before we find Saren and all his seemingly endless might. “Joker.”

“Sup, Nihlus?” he sounded through the com.

“Set a course for the Argos Rho cluster and let Admiral Hackett know we’re on our way to investigate those Geth outposts.” I told him scooping Shepard up and setting her on the bed.

“What about the commander?” he asked. I knew he could see into the cabin at least, and yet he still asked.

“She took a pain killer, but that was to be our next stop either way” I said placing her boots at the foot of the bed.

“Gotcha. Setting a course should be there in a few hours” Joker said.

“Also let Tali’Zorah and Adams know to take some planetary scans once we get to the first system, see what other resources we can find” I added making sure Shepard was soundly tucked in, though her dreams did not seem to be too pleasant.

“Sure thing. Joker out” he said turning off the com.

“Refuel! Remember to refuel, we’re low on fuel” She shot up exclaiming. The Normandy hadn’t begun to move.

“Way ahead of you Commander” Joker blipped in then out again as she looked up and relieved at the helmsman for thinking ahead.

“Good night Nihlus” she said pulling the covers over her head and flopping down to sleep.

“Good night” I said once again and left the cabin and made my way to my quarters.

“Nihlus” Alenko called from his little corner in the mess.

“Yes, Alenko?” I asked

“Just…just be good to the commander ok?” he said rubbing his neck.

“What is that all about?” I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

“No reason, just be good to her ok. I know she’s a Spectre now and well, I don’t know.” He said going back to whatever he was doing at the console. I shook my head and entered my quarters. Slipping into my night clothes I looked at my bed and flopped down as Shepard would. I was exhausted, making sure the food inventory was stocked and making sure the Krogan didn’t start anything, was enough. But Shepard letting the Rachni go was the kicker. She had faith in the creature then I suppose I would have to have some as well.  Clearing my mind of the day’s events, it filled with thoughts of Shepard as I fell asleep listening carefully to the music she had playing up in her cabin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to incorporate nihlus in some of the action in the next chapters and going to take him on a main mission. we will see how that goes. oh and Happy New every one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking on the Geth outposts and Nihlus getting the what for from Dr. Chakwas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work sucks, but I got it done. mostly just the Geth outposts and junk. Nihlus POV, stayed in character as best I could. this time he didn't run away, I managed to keep him tethered x) enjoy

“I think it’s time we should be going commander!” Tali called down to Shepard from the flat hill we had parked on so that Shepard could investigate some random ruin.

“Almost done Tali, give me just one more minute.” Shepard called back from down in the low valley holding up a finger. She had been down there for almost ten minutes and the Geth outpost was close by. To think this was only the first stop.

“What exactly is she hoping to find down there?” I asked leaning against the Mako watching Shepard toy around with some kind of small box.

“A relic of some kind maybe. We’ve been finding quite a few while scanning planets for resources.” Tali explained sitting on the ground.

“Then it’s a good thing the Geth haven’t noticed us yet.” I said letting out a sigh. Those relics littered Shepard’s cabin; anything from Turian insignias, to writings of Asari matriarchs. I wasn’t sure if it was a good thing she had found some kind of hobby other than traumatizing us with her driving or something I should be worried about in some way. All in all it meant less attention for me.

“Either that or they’re just biding their time until we get there” Tali said with the slightest hint of a smile in her voice. “So Nihlus. You and Shepard?”

I looked at her flatly. I had a feeling Wrex was involved somehow. “What are you talking about?” I asked.

“What do you mean what are you talking about? You know exactly what!” the young Quarian said the light where her mouth should be blinking furiously.

“I mean exactly what I said Tali’Zorah. What are you talking about?” I said.

“Well Wrex and some of the others have noticed that you and Shepard are quite close. Enough to give Kaiden how do the humans say, green eyes of jealousy?” she said.

“From what I know Alenko had eased off and what business is it of anyone’s what we do in our off duty hours?” I asked.

“Nothing really. At least not to Liara, Wrex, Garrus and myself. Adams really doesn’t have an opinion; Williams seems to have kind of a chip on her shoulder and Kaiden still seems quite torn.” She explained.

“If Shepard doesn’t care what they think than neither do I. I suppose you can read into that in whatever way you wish.” I said watching Shepard pull at another box in the ground, as it came loose she fell onto her back. I could just make out the slightest hint of a smile from behind Tali’s mask as she looked at me then to the noise Shepard was making down in her own personal dig site.

“Got it!” we heard Shepard cheer as she bounded up the slope to show us her bounty. “An I.D. tag of some sort and I found a few credits” her smile was wide and bright.

“That’s great Shepard. We’ll identify them once we get back to the Normandy for a breather after we take out the outpost?” Tali said taking the small relic and entering the Mako. Shepard handing over the relic and tilted her head to the side as Tali entered.

“Did I miss something?” she asked rubbing her forehead only to make the dirt and grime that had settled in worse.

“Nothing really important. This relic isn’t going to end up where I trip over it will it?” I asked standing from the Mako.

“No. I keep them all safely in a storage compartment, and you’d only trip cause your feet are so big.” She said following Tali into the Mako. I grunted and shook my head following into the Mako. Tali took a place at the guns as Shepard took the driver seat. “Ok, the plan is to take out the turrets first then pick of a few of the ground forces then go in hot and take them down.”

It wasn’t long before we were on the outpost and being fired upon by the Geth turrets. Tali’Zorah fired the heavy gun in succession with the smaller machine guns of the Mako as Shepard maneuvered. It was certain that humans driving anywhere else besides their home world and colonies should be outlawed if this was how most of them drove, especially tanks. “Taking heavy fire!” I called over the noise as we took out the turrets. Shepard managed to hang back long enough before hitting the main area to take advantage of the Mako’s self-repair system, and putting it to some use.

“I know what I’m doing Nihlus” Shepard grinned as the Mako’s engines revved “Ready Tali!?

“Ready Commander!”

Before we realized it the Mako was off. “All right Nihlus get ready to go in hot” Shepard called as Tali picked off some of the Geth. Shepard pulled hard on the steering parking the Mako to make a makeshift cover for us when the doors opened “Go, go, go!” I drew my assault rifle taking point, Shepard and Tali falling in at my flanks. We picked off what Geth remained. One of them managed to get in a lucky shot at my arm, after a well-aimed shot to its head it was down in an instant. Shepard moved forward quickly applying medi-gel to the wound as we kept the pressure.

The battle itself seemed to last longer than I or either of us had expected as we made sure the area was clear of Geth. Tali braced herself against the Mako as Shepard took out the last Geth. “And this is only our first stop?” the young Quarian asked out of breath.

“Pretty much.” Shepard said putting some medi-gel on her own burns and scrapes.

“Keelah” Tali groaned plopping herself on the ground.

“If you want to switch out for the next outpost Tali it’ll be all right.” Shepard said giving Tali a pat on the shoulder and opening the Mako.

“I think that might be best for the time being” Tali said getting up and entering the Mako.

“What about you Nihlus? Are you good for another few rounds of Geth hunting?” she asked me as I walked up securing my weapon to its holster.

“I’ll be fine Shepard. I’ve been through worse.” I said giving her a small smile and entering the Mako after Tali had setting in her seat. Shepard nodded and entered the Mako last, starting the engines and taking off. After a couple more detours we finally made it to the rendezvous for pick up by the Normandy.

“Tali go check in with Dr. Chakwas. Garrus get the Mako patched up and make sure you and your gear are ready to go for the next outpost. Joker get to the next system, we need to hit them fast and hard before they get a chance to regroup in anyway” Shepard gave her order clearly and they were followed.

“Aye, Commander” Joker said over the comm.

“Yes, ma’am!” Garrus said excitedly as he began work on the Mako.

“Yes, the doctor, good idea” Tali said entering the elevator to the upper crew deck.

“I am going to take a shower” I heard her say as I talked with the requisitions officer, securing new mods and armor. She entered the elevator when it returned and made for the captain’s cabin on the upper levels.

When I was done in the hold I made my way to Shepard’s cabin. “Shepard?” I knocked then entered. The water in her bathroom was running she was still in the shower. She was only going to get filthy again in a little while, why not wait until after we’ve taken out all of the outposts? There were missions where I was able to bathe or just right out didn’t for days. There really was no use trying to understand human behavior in these situations. The relic she found was sitting on her desk in the small cabin; still bigger than her XO cabin I had taken over. She had only been in the shower a few moments more when the water turned off and she walked out in her civvies. Simple and black with a small lace trim on the upper garment that covered her chest.

“Nihlus? I didn’t hear you come in” she startled spotting me leaning on the desk from under the towel she was using to dry her hair with.

“I did knock, just so you know” her skin was pale scattered with light scars, more than likely from the fight on Elysium. It was amazing how humans managed to survive without plates. I think clothing would be optional when we were alone. Of course that was just my opinion at the moment.

“We’ll be at the next outpost in a little bit, anything you needed before we get ready to head out?”  She asked.

“Nothing really, managed to get some new mods for our weapons and armor. Told the requisitions officer to keep an eye out for your dress that you ordered.” I said walking towards her. “And don’t worry I didn’t tell him it was a dress. I can hardly see you in one as it is; let’s not get your crew thinking you’re soft.”

“Heh, but I am soft…well at least compared to you…that came out totally wrong” She said as I took her hand.

“Sounded well in your head I supposed” I said leaning down to touch our foreheads pulling her close.

“You could say that.” She smiled winding her arms around my neck as I nuzzled against her neck. “You’re being really affectionate”

“We’re off duty”

“For about another twenty minutes” she chuckled “Stop that tickles!” my mandibles fluttered at her neck as she tried to squirm her way out.

“Commander” Joker blipped in just as I was about to lose myself in the scent of the strange floral that were in her soap.  

“Shit” I hissed looking up at the almost invisible intercom.

“Be nice” she whispered “Yeah Joker?”

“Bah!” I shot letting her get down from the tips of her toes.

“Coming up on the next outpost” Joker said trying to stay innocent.

“All right let Garrus know I’ll be down in a moment” she said patting my on my shoulder going to her bed to put her armor back on.

“Aye Commander” Joker said cutting the com.

“I’ll head down to the hold and wait with Garrus for you.” I sighed rubbing the back of my neck where I could still feel her touch.

“Okay, be down in w few.” She smiled as I left her to get dressed.

_Focus on the mission for right now, there will be plenty of time for that after,_ I thought to myself, _especially when there isn’t a nosy helmsman peeking in._

_///_

“Five Geth outposts and Garrus taps out after two! Hahahah! I should go with you guys more often if things are as interesting as that last outpost.” Wrex bellowed as I rubbed my temples after we were back on the Normandy.

“All I have to say is that Admiral Hackett better be compensating us accordingly for all this” I said tossing my weapons into my locker then turning to her as she held her side from the gash a geth managed to get on her. The medi-gel was helping, but she needed to see Dr. Chakwas.

“Check the account after I send off the report and I’m pretty sure the old codger will be doing his best” she said leaning against the Mako for a moment.

“C’mon Shepard it isn’t that bad, walk it off” Wrex slapped her shoulder then going to settle in his corner.

“Speak for yourself” she grumbled. “Nihlus can you help me to up to Dr. Chakwas.?”

“Of course.” I said bracing her helping her to the elevator.

“Uh, Shepard, before you go, just one thing really quick” Tali’Zorah piped up coming up from the drive core.

“Yeah Tali what’s up?” Shepard straightened herself against my side as Tali walked up.

“That last outpost with the information on the Geth? I was wondering if there was any way I could get a copy of it before you sent the report off to the Alliance.”

“Let me go see Dr. Chakwas, and when I get back to my cabin I’ll send you an off the record copy” Shepard said slouching again in pain.

“Thank you commander, this means a lot to me and the flotilla” Tali’Zorah quipped cheerfully then going back to her duties in the drive core.

“C’mon let’s get you up to the doctor.” I said helping her into the elevator up to Dr. Chakwas.

“My goodness commander it makes me wonder how you were when you were a child, and if you and Jenkins actually did hang out and get into all kinds of trouble.” Chakwas said helping me set Shepard on one of the beds. She proceeded to take scans and do what she did best as a doctor. “What about you Nihlus?”

“I’m fine doctor thank you though. I’m more worried about Shepard.” I told her. “We managed to get medi-gel on the wound but it looks like it’s deeper than we had originally thought.

“Your assumption was right. I’ll have to keep the Commander here for a few hours then I must insist that she take a brief rest before we hit Ferros. If that’s all the same with you Nihlus?” she asked helping Shepard with her armor.

“But doctor…” I started but she stopped me out right.

“I will not have ‘but doctor’ Nihlus. I am the doctor on this vessel and if I have to order a mandatory shore leave then I will. I understand capturing Saren and finding this conduit is important, but wouldn’t you want the commander and the crew rested and ready to take on whatever it is that Saren might have in store for us on Ferros?” she said going to a cabinet and taking out something primitive looking.

I watched the doctor for a minute thinking; there was geth activity on Ferros, and those geth outposts we hit one after the other. I small rest did seem like a reasonable idea. “All right doctor. What is your recommendation?” I asked crossing my arms, I didn’t like it but it was what had to be done. Dr. Chakwas looked formidable as anyone on the ship though she was the medical officer, and I did not want to test someone who could bring me down with a simple needle if need be.

“We head back to the Citadel for a three day shore leave then afterwards once I have had a chance to evaluate Shepard’s condition we will head for Ferros” she said beginning to work on the wound in Shepard’s side.

“Three days?” I asked my face plates twitching in slight frustration.

“Yes, three days. That will give this wound time to heal and give the crew a little time to recuperate before heading to Ferros” she said. “That is my recommendation and as a direct doctor’s order.” My face plates twitched once more as I looked at Shepard, I needed her ready and alert and she needed her crew ready for anything.

“Fine.” I said walking out of the med-bay. Apparently Joker had gotten the message; the ship left the system and began to head for the relay. Dr. Chakwas clearly was a force to be reckoned with when it came to the health of the Normandy’s crew. I sat at an empty table in the mess hall and watched the crew. Alenko in his corner, Dr. T’Soni searching for something in the cabinets with the mess sergeant, Garrus ventured up moments later and sat down across from me.

“So how’s the commander?” he asked.

“Still with Dr. Chakwas, the wound was worse than we had thought.” I told him.

“At least you got the medi-gel on in time. Wrex is having the time of his life telling anyone who will listen what had happened.” He said

“Wrex has a big mouth.”

“I think everyone can agree with you on that.” He chuckled.

“Dr. Chakwas has ordered a mandatory shore leave at the Citadel. I’ll be in my cabin if I’m needed, make sure that the Mako is in working order by the time we leave” I said standing up and making my way to my quarters.

“Sure thing. Would there be any way you can make that copy of the Geth data for Tali since the commander might me incapacitated for a while?” he asked.

“I’ll make the copy and send it to her private terminal” I said as the door closed. Finding Saren and the conduit were important, I swear if the council had not have taken me off of this I would go and get it done myself. They made it Shepard’s mission and she had asked me to come along. I was getting restless, all this stopping and going was starting to grate on my nerves. How did Shepard do it, how was she able to take on all of this and still find time to help random people? I just didn’t understand. _Just pacing myself, you should try it sometime, might get out with less cuts and gashes_ I could imagine her saying with that ever present smile. Was that her secret to winning at Elysium? Setting a pace even though she knows she can’t save everyone? I would have to ask her when she was better, until then I made the copy of the information for Tali’Zorah and then sent the main report to the Alliance and to the council respectively. All of it signed with Shepard’s name. If the council knew I was on this mission then they weren’t saying anything. I supposed they’re just waiting for me to screw up somewhere.

I monitored the ship’s progress through the relay as we entered the Widow system which held the Citadel. “Knock knock?” Shepard’s voice came from behind me as the door opened and shut.

“Good to see you’re walking by yourself.” I said watching my screens at my desk.

“Yeah, the doc said she ordered a shore leave” she said the smell of bandages and fresh medi-gel coming from her wound.

“I’d much prefer to go to Ferros and try to get this done and over with, but we need you and the crew at your best, and the only way to do that is to rest every now and then.” I said still focusing on my screens.

I could see her reflection in one of the screens; she shrugged and smiled before making her way to me and draping herself over my back. Her warmth felt good on my back plates as she pointed to another screen. “Says my dress came in.” she said with a wider smile.

“Indeed. And it will stay safe and sound in my apartment on the Citadel.” I said pulling her hand down so I could better see my screens.

“Really, that’s no fun. Since we’re on a doctor ordered shore leave I was thinking we could do something?” she suggested. She knew I was restless and would rather be on Ferros than on shore leave, I could hear the worry in her voice. She was the one with the side wound and she was worried about me?

“What would you have had in mind then?” I asked trying to shift her on my back, she was like a personal heat pack at the moment and I planned on taking advantage.

“Scanning that keeper outside the Citadel tower, maybe seeing the new Blasto or going to the opera” she said.

“Scanning the keeper may involve running, I don’t think the doctor will approve of that.” I chuckled.

“I’ll do what I want” she laughed standing up, the warmth of her lingering. She gave my shoulder a light squeeze before she left “See you in a little while outside ok?”

“Yes, I’ll be waiting by the elevator” I said as we felt the Normandy dock. She nodded and left. This was definitely going to be an interesting three days, but something told me as I closed my screens after a message from a contact popped up this shore leave would be short lived. The subject was Virmire; my gut told me these next few weeks were going to be interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be small interlude on the Citadel due to Dr. Chakwas's mandatory shore leave. then onto Ferros and Virmire. still writing those two out, I'll do my best to add more detail to the action from Nihlus's POV.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Citadel for shore leave. NIhlus and Shepard have a drunken night and go to the opera, oh and Shepard's parents make an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. word count is through the roof on this one, but it should be fine. I ghosted over drunken sex with a few details, not really sure on how to write that out when people are drunk -_-;;...anywho! I was thinking about doing a double update but the next one isn't quite finished yet, so it might be within the next few days that I update again :)

“C’mon Chorban, we kind of deserve the truth don’t you think?” Shepard asked the Salarian exhaustedly.

“All right, I guess you’ve earned it.” He said dismissing his body guards. “I was just trying to scare him into giving me the other half of the data.”

“So you’re not going to kill him?” Shepard asked.

“No not really, if you can convince him of that.”

Shepard sighed. “All right. I’ll talk to Jahleed, and I’ll continue to scan the keepers for you guys but you two have to stop this, you hear me?” she told the Salarian.

“Thank you Commander” Chorban said relieved.

“Are you sure about this Shepard?” I asked as we made our way up the stairs and past Conrad Verner; he was a rather annoying human.

“No but I’m just as curious as them so, we’ll talk to Jahleed, then we’ll continue to scan the keepers and hopefully get a little rest. Gosh only two hours into shore leave and I’m already being pulled every which way.” She said holding her side. “Not now Conrad please” the human stopped upon seeing the pain on Shepard’s face and backed away once he saw me shoot him a glare.

She managed to talk to Jahleed and convince him that Chorban was not trying to kill him. Somehow also getting them to work together again in processing the data that Shepard collects. When they left Shepard sat down on a nearby bench. “I wish I could just take a nap, right here, before going up to check in with Anderson.” She said slouching.

“I think people might start to talk if you used me as your pillow, so I would advise against it for the time being.” I said sitting next to her.

“Bah! As if they haven’t already.” She said with a sigh. “I gave the scanner to Ash, Kaiden and Wrex. Maybe they can get the scan of the keeper right next to Avina”

“Here’s to hoping. Did Anderson say why he wanted you check in?” I asked

“No just said meet him in Udina’s office, give him an update and all that yadda yadda. I’ll be glad once we’re off and onto Ferros.” She said. “C’mon lets go, now that Chorban and Jahleed are settled let’s see what the old man wants” she stood and stretched. No sooner had she done that did she double over.

“That wasn’t a good idea” I said standing and walking past her.

“Yeah I’m good done try to help you ungrateful Turian.” She straightened with some effort catching up to me.

“Ungrateful? Ha! Ungrateful would be making you go straight on to Ferros instead of going on shore leave” I told her stopping suddenly in front of her. Unfortunately and quite humorously didn’t stop until she hit my chest.

“OW!” she looked up at me over her hands that covered her nose. She began to tear up “As if I wasn’t injured enough?”

I couldn’t help but laugh. She removed her hands from her nose which was bleeding slightly. I still couldn’t contain myself. “Is everything all right?” I asked laughing.

“No you big lumbering lummox, I’m not ok I’m bleeding through my nose” she said punching my shoulder.

“Hahaha, let’s just go see Anderson before he starts to worry we ran off” I said putting an arm around her and leading her to a transit station. “Lumbering lummox? Are you sure you weren’t referring to Wrex?”

“Was making a horrible lost in space reference but who cares now” she said wiping the blood from her nose as the vehicle lifted off and made its way for the Citadel Embassies.

Upon arrival to the office we were greeted by a man and woman who resembled Shepard. The woman hugged, the man smiled fondly. “Our baby the first human Spectre! I’m so proud of you!” the woman gushed

“Mom, dad….wha?” Shepard said confused

“Admiral Hacket let it slip. I couldn’t really stop it” Anderson said smiling at the older two Shepards. My Shepard gave Anderson a sideways glance, Hackett didn’t let anything slip he just didn’t stop the older Shepards from coming to see their daughter.

“And who is this handsome piece of Turian” the woman asked smiling at me

“A turian?” the man questioned his daughter.

“Oh god dad, not now, not here.” Amalia said rubbing her temples. The two started to bicker in the background.

“Don’t mind them, it’s pretty common place for those two” the woman said of her husband and daughter. “Captain Hannah Shepard, it’s nice to meet you…?”

“Nihlus, Nihlus Kyrik, council Spectre” I replied shaking the Captain’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Nihlus” she smiled, Amalia and her father still bickering in the background. Anderson had somehow entered the fray when her father asked him about something. Captain Shepard kept the smile on her face before excusing herself to stop the bickering. Her husband and daughter complied “Anderson don’t encourage them.” She scolded them before returning to gush over her daughter’s new rank of Spectre.

I stood and watched them, it didn’t matter how military a family was, family was family. Watching them I had almost wished my family had been as close. Then again I don’t, father would have still more than likely died and mother would have shipped me off, though not as young. “Dr. Chakwas was right to make a shore leave order then; there has been chatter from Ferros, nothing good. You need to be at one hundred percent before taking on something like that” Shepard’s father said.

“Whatever it takes though to get the mission done with as little loss of life, though” Mrs. Shepard said. “I’m sure you and your crew will get this done and put everyone at ease.”

“We’re going to try anyway. Heh if it wasn’t for the doc, we would have gone straight to Ferros either way.” Shepard said.

“Either way we’re still proud of you darling” Mr. Shepard said giving his daughter a hug.

“We better be on our way then. We just wanted to tell you how proud we are and see how you were” Mrs. Shepard said following after Mr. Shepard in giving Amalia a hug. “We love you honey”

“I love you too mom, dad” Amalia said.

“Hoorah kiddo, take care, and no more running into Turians without brake lights.” Mr. Shepard saluted his daughter and made for the door.

“Belay that order, just be more aware of your surroundings, and good luck” Mrs. Shepard also saluted and Amalia followed suit as her mother joined her father at the door and left the councilor’s office.

“Always good to see those two” Anderson said. “Running into Turians?”

“It’s always interesting when they’re around, and I kind of ran into Nihlus’s chest and hit my nose” Amalia shrugged with a smile.

“It was a complete accident due to popular belief I suppose” I said noting the slight bruising on her nose.

“Just ignore him” she said scratching the back of her head. “Anything else Anderson?”

“Nope, enjoy your shore leave commander, and try not to get into too much trouble” Anderson said patting Amalia on the back before we left.

“That was interesting.” I commented once we were in the embassy plaza.

“You should see holidays and birthdays” she said sitting on a bench near the reception desk. “Ok now we are just going to sit here and take in the sights. And possibly go insane with boredom until shore leave is over with.”

“I thought you wanted to go to see the new Blasto or the opera” I said sitting beside her.

“I know I did, and we will but after that little surprise a nap sounds better.” She said

“What is it with you and napping constantly?” I asked

“Have you not been on the Normandy for the past few weeks?”

“Point taken then.” I said watching the diplomats come and go and some stare at us and some whisper on their way by.

“So where is your apartment, since my dress is there for some reason for safe keeping?” she asked.

“It’s in a good part of the wards, it isn’t much, it is quiet though and within walking distance to a couple of the theaters.” I replied leaning back on the bench.

“Is it all right if we can go there?”

“Why?”

“I want to try on my dress and I really don’t want to go back to the Normandy for a nap when we’re closer to your apartment?”

“The Normandy would be empty with everyone on shore leave” I said.

“Jokers’ still there” she said. I had forgotten about him. He didn’t get out of the helmsman seat very much either. I had read about his disease; Vrolic’s syndrome. I had the respect him for that much at least even if he is a bit of a smart ass.

“Another point taken; fine we’ll go to my apartment, but you are going straight to bed and following Chakwas orders.” I told her “Ready to move yet?” I teased poking her side lightly.

“Let’s sit here for another five minutes, should be ready to go by then” she said waving my hand away.

“Your parents, they seem like…interesting people” I said hearing her let out an exasperated sigh at the mention.

“Mom is still serving, and dad is technically retired, but he still wears the uniform when he’s with mom. They’re not the loveliest bunch of coconuts, but they’re my coconuts, and I am their off spring.” She explained “Got a little more noteworthy than they had expected me to, especially with being pushed forward and becoming a Spectre.”

“Did you tell your father that it was a Turian that had pushed your name forward?”

“No, cause I didn’t know until you said something before we got to Eden Prime. I think he might have had a heart attack if I had told him you pushed my name forward and that I owe my Spectre status to you for the most part.” She said with a chuckle.

“I also saw Anderson get into the argument somehow” I mentioned.

“HA! Ever since N7 he’s been dragged into most every little thing that dad and I can find to bicker about if he’s in the same area.” She said “Mom tells him not to encourage us but that doesn’t seem to work all the time”

“I honestly envy you sometimes, but we should be going before we’re mistaken for homeless” I said standing and helping Shepard to stand.

Normally it was a straight shot from embassies to my apartment in the Wards, not today, and more than likely not for the next couple of days. We briefly joined the others in front of the tower to check on their progress on the keeper. “Damn VI won’t let us get close enough” Williams fumed sitting on the nearby bench.

“We scanned a few more for a little while and just came back to this one about thirty minutes ago” Tali’Zorah said handing Shepard the scanner. “But I’m done for the day I think. See you all back on the Normandy” Tali’Zorah stretched and left our small group.

“Seems like she’s got the right idea, we were planning on getting something to drink you two want to come along?” Alenko asked.

“I’m good” I replied

“Same here, got a few things to go over in the Spectre office” Shepard said sticking her hands in her pockets.

“You do realize if the Doc decides she wants to leave the ship to check on you, you’d be in some trouble” Williams said standing and beginning to walk away smiling.

“Just don’t over work yourself Commander, see you two later” Alenko said following Williams.

“I finished all the paper work before we docked” I said glancing at her with a small smile.

“They don’t know that. Did you make a copy of that Geth intel for Tali?” she said putting her hands behind her head and walking to a transit station.

“Yes, I sent it to her private terminal and I believe she sent it off to the flotilla. Hopefully they won’t catch on then” I said following her and hailing a cab. Once we had gotten to the wards it was more detours. One to a liquor store then another to one of the many souvenir shops so she could pick up a small model ship kit.

“Now which one is yours?” she asked the bottles of liquor clanking against each other as we walked.

“Third floor. And I you sure you should be drinking, with that wound and all?” I said as we walked to the entrance and through the lobby.

“I’m not taking any pain meds and it only needed small butterfly stitching, so I should be ok, and we’re on shore leave. I will do what I please” she replied with a smile following me. A human in a mostly Turian building was something to see, especially when that human was toting around liquor and model ships. A few Quarians that were fortunate enough to find decent housing dotted the hall way and stairwell as we made our way to the third floor landing.  “I must look pretty strange in this place.”

“You are a human, and this apartment is mostly Turian and Quarian. There is one maybe two humans that live here, but they usually keep to themselves or talk with the Quarians.”  I replied walking to my door and unlocking it for her. “You can put the liquor on the counter and if you want to start on that model you’re free you use the table” she looked around the apartment. For me it was small and could have been better; she looked as if she saw a high class flat.

“Are you kidding me?” she said looking at me then around the room again after setting the liquor down. “This place is damn good for being in the wards, how do the Quarians afford this?”

“The land lord keeps them on the lower levels, the humans that do live here stay on the second floor and the Turians stay on the third and fourth floors.” I replied sitting down at the table.

Shepard wasted no time in breaking into the liquor that she had bought. Handing me a bottle of some very good Turian liquor she sat at the table across from me and started on her Alliance Trident model. I took the bottle and took a long swig. After an hour or so and almost half of our bottles gone, Shepard’s model ceased to look like anything the Alliance would be remotely proud of and looked more like it belonged in a scrap heap. “You really should do those when you’re drunk” I said, I could hear my own voice almost go into a slur.

“I’ve done it before, and I’m not drunk, I can still drive a Mako better than anyone” she said pointing the bottle mouth at me before taking a large gulp of her drink.

“Forgive me if I don’t wish to test that theory” I said looking at what was left of my own bottle. Time had gotten away from us and we were both nearing the end of the liquor since the bottles weren’t that big anyhow.

“You’re just mad cause you can’t drive as well as I can” she slurred, her eyes were glassed over and she looked like she was about to fall out of her seat.

“I still don’t wish to test that if I can help it, especially not with both of us drunk off our asses” I said. She peered down the mouth of the bottle she had and swirled what was left around a little. There was enough in both our bottles to either kill us or make us pass out where we sat.

“Hey, I got an idea”

“Oh Spirits. What did you have in mind?” We were drunk; I was actually interested in what kind of crazy idea she had cooked up in that head of hers’.

“Since there is only about a little bit left in our things here, I say we have a race to see who can finish theirs first” she said swirling what was left of the liquor in her bottle around.

“You’re insane”

“Yeah, but you still want to do it right?”

“You’re on”

We took the bottles and began to chug what was left. I could hear the bottles hit the floor, we had somewhere finished the liquor at the same time, either that or one of us finished first and all the noises were blurring together with everything else. The rest of the night turned out to be a hazy blur until I woke the next morning my head swimming. My room was dark; my vision was still blurry as I looked to my side feeling something warm at my side. Shepard was sleeping, her dreams looking less than peaceful. Then it all hit me at once as I noticed the shirt she had been wearing was tossed on the floor and shredded. I could only remember bits and pieces of what happened after the liquor, mostly the warm delicious pleasure of sweet release, and just being with Shepard.

I relaxed back into my pillows as she shot up out of her nightmare. She panted heavily looking around the room wide eyed like a cornered animal. When she was satisfied she fell back onto the bed then looked at me. “You’re all right…” she said sounding relieved. I looked at her puzzled; the first thing she wonders about before waking up next to a Turian is that I’m all right for something she was dreaming about? This night just got stranger.

“Of course…you were having a nightmare?” I asked

“Yeah, I’m just glad you’re here and ok” she said, she was still a little drunk as she brought the covers over her chest, turning over to go back to sleep. I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head sliding myself in close behind her. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her closer. She was still shaken from her nightmare as she forced herself to relax in my arms. Whatever she had dreamt about, coupled with the vision from the beacon, I had no doubt it was something terrible; discussing what we did would have to come at a later time. A time when we weren’t still half drunk.

It was nearly noon on our second day of shore leave before either of us decided to move. Shepard was warm and felt good against my plates and aching muscles from our drunken escapade from last night. I glanced over at my night and saw the bottles we had, they were bigger than I remembered. “Nihlus?” I heard Shepard say from under me.

“No” I rumbled lowly putting my weight on her as she started to squirm.

“I need to go to the bathroom” She said squirming a bit more, after shifting her weight she managed to slip out from under me. Humans were almost like Hanar with how they could manage tight spaces. She grabbed the bottoms to her under things as she disappeared into the bathroom. “What time is it?” she called

I looked over at my clock. It read half past thirteen hundred hours. “I think you would know it as thirteen hundred thirty” I said sitting up on the side of the bed rubbing my face. Most of her clothes were in shreds as I picked up what was left of the top to her under things. Did I loose myself enough to really do that? I thought to myself tossing it back on the floor. I looked towards the bathroom; Shepard had been in there longer than to simply use the toilet. “Are you all right in there?”

“…yyeeaaahh…I’m good” she said finally coming out of the bathroom. Her upper half bare, fresh little cuts littered the old ones and the one she had received from the Geth on her side seemed a little worse than yesterday.

“You’re not…?” I asked and she blinked at me puzzled.

“Hung over?” she asked still not making an effort to cover her chest. I gave her a flat look _honestly woman_ I thought to myself looking at her.

“You know what I mean” I said holding up her chest garment. She looked at it and stifled a giggle.

“That really happened? Oh…well for being drunk…” she said with a goofy smile on her face. I sighed and tossed it to the floor again, my head still ached from the liquor.

“Are you all right? I’ve heard that humans and Turians don’t usually mix, and you were in there an awfully long while.” I said concerned. I didn’t mind the events of last night, but if this continued sober…

“Aside from the little cuts I’m fine. Put some ointment on my side for that one…Nihlus I’ll be fine” she said going to what was left of her shirt.

“You hold your liquor well then” I said standing and walking over to her. “But we can’t…”

“I know let this interfere with the mission, the council is watching my every move, and all that jazz.” She said holding up her shirt, after deciding it was still wearable slipped it on and went in search of her trousers.

“…exactly. Shepard I’m not complaining, though drunk last night was better than what I had expected from being with a human…spirits I sound like some teenager” I said leaning against the door way as she inspected her little model ship; it had been damaged and the bottles were definitely bigger than I had remembered.

She looked at me with a smile; she was taking all of this rather well. “As long as you and the crew are all right, that’s all that matters to me” she explained finding her trousers outside the door to my room.

“Which brings me to you. You had a nightmare last night.” I told her as she fixed her hair as short as it was.

“What about it?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember a night of drunken, yet very passionate love making.” She said slipping on her shoes “Now we’ve only got today and tomorrow left on shore leave, and I’m going to see the new Blasto whether you want to come or stay here and sit around naked all day”

I was getting nowhere, rubbing my eyes I looked at her; “And this is just going to be like it never happened?”

“I won’t deny the part where I spent the night with you, but that supposed nightmare…yeah never happened” she said plainly.

“You are impossible” I shook my head and disappeared into my room to open my private terminal and began to read over the message labeled Virmire.

“Oh but you like it too much” she said from the living room area. I shook my head and continued to look over the message. It was an intercepted signal from a Salarian STG. The signal wasn’t very clear but it sounded like a distress signal. The Council was going to forward it to Shepard to investigate. It also said that Saren was there and things did not look good. I had been taken off the mission officially by the council therefore I couldn’t really do anything. Shepard was letting me tag along and she was the only way I’d be able to get to Virmire and hopefully we could catch Saren there and stop him.

I heard her footsteps behind me enter my room; I quickly closed the screen and turned to face her. “Are you getting dressed or what?” she said peaking in the door way.

“Just looking over my messages that’s all, I’ll be out in a minute” I said. The Council was going to be sending us in blind on that lead. _It had better be worth sending Shepard in blind like that_ I thought to myself opening my closet. I had nothing as far as civilian clothing. But I couldn’t stop thinking about Virmire. It was a mostly uninhabited planet with a tropical atmosphere. What could Saren possibly be doing there; the conduit couldn’t be there could it? Or was it something else entirely?

“Well if you don’t get your rear in gear I’m going alone” she called.

“Then go. We’ll make a game out of it.” I said finding a simple tunic and pants that matched.

“A game? Mr. All work and no play except when he’s drunk, wants to play a game of cat and mouse?” she asked leaning in the door way crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes. If you can avoid capture until the movie starts then will not complain about your driving for say two weeks.” I said adjusting the collar to fit more comfortably.

“And if you catch me before the movie starts?” she asked.

“If I can capture you before the movie starts then…after the movie we have to do what I want for the last day of shore leave.” I explained “Either way it’s a win, win situation.”

“Do I get a head start?”

“Your head start started two minutes ago, I suggest you get a move on if you don’t want to hear me complain for two weeks” I said. She nodded and left as quickly as she could. I smiled; made sure I was presentable and then made my way out of the building.

I had to give her credit she was gone by the time I had reached the lobby, as if she wasn’t even there in the first place. Not even the usual Quarians seemed bothered, or seemed to have even noticed her. I noted where the theater was and checked the movie times on my omni-tool. We weren’t going to make the afternoon show, so the safe guess was she was going to shoot for the first evening showing. I started at a couple of shops that she might stop at to look at the trinkets. Unfortunately the shop keepers hadn’t seen a human matching her description. Crafty little twit, I bet she paid them off.

Hours had passed as I looked in all the shops she might stop by, and all the shops that she may have found interesting. Finally I made my way back to the theater; it was an hour before the last showing of the evening. I couldn’t believe how much time had passed until looking at the time and the available show times on the marque. I looked at the clock on my Omni-tool when she finally walked up with spirits know what in her arms. “Hey Nihlus, where’ve you been?” she said innocently.

I gave her a flat look “What do you mean, where have I been? Where have you been?” I asked walking toward her.

“I found this neat little shop over on the other side of the wards; I found some really good condition copies of The Simarillion, The Hobbit, and all three Lord of the Rings books.” She said excitedly showing me the books in her arms. I stared at her, the sheer joy on her face at finding the old books. I couldn’t stay frustrated at her for forgetting out little game, but she did win and I would not complain about her driving.

“That’s great I suppose.” I said taking one of the books and looking at the cover. “What era are these from anyway?”

“Somewhere around 19th century earth, by a man called J.R.R. Tolkien. He was a genius as far as storytelling. He even made up the languages that are used for the elves and dwarves.” She explained “I have the Children of Hurin, somewhere, I lost my older copy of the Hobbit and the copy of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy has well…turned to dust” I watched her flip through the books with a wide smile on her face, I couldn’t help but smile myself; seeing her happy made my heart feel light and happy as well.

“Do you still want to see the movie?” I asked handing her back the book I was looking at.

“Huh? Oh, nah, if it’s ok could we go back to your place, I really want to at least start reading these” she said “You haven’t bought the tickets yet have you?”

“No, I haven’t gotten the tickets yet, and I don’t mind” I said with a small smile.

“Sweet” she said starting to walk back in the direction of my apartment, I walked beside her to help guide as she started to read the one called The Simarillion.

///

“You know you won our little game today” I said cleaning the dishes from our small dinner.

“I did?” she said looking up from picking up her book again. “That’s means you can’t complain for two weeks about my driving.”

“And I will keep my end of the bargain, don’t worry” I said wiping my hands then sitting back at the table with her.

“I sense something else coming…” she said turning her book down briefly to look at me.

“Under one more condition.”

“What one more condition?”

“You read one of your books to me, tonight and tomorrow night before we head back to the Normandy”

“Really? That’s it?”

“That is my only condition.” I said.

“Sounds fair, which one?” she asked putting a piece of paper to mark her place in The Simarillion.

“How about the Hobbit? Seems interesting enough.” I said picking up the one with the picture of what looked like almost a child with hair on his feet.

“All right, deal” she said beaming, and then going back to the Simarillion. My mandibles twitched into a smile as I stood to put the left overs of our dinner away.

Soon it was time for bed and she was already on one side of my bed, the sheets covering her lower half focused on reading in the dim light given from the one lamp on my only night stand. I walked in with the book and sat on the side of the bed waiting for her to close the one she was reading. “Is it really that good?” I asked handing her the Hobbit.

“It’s one of those book that you have to get into a rhythm with and can’t really stop until you start a new paragraph, but yeah I think it is anyway” she said setting the Simarillion on the night stand and taking the Hobbit from my and opening it to the first chapter.

“I’ll take your word for it then” I said settling in beside her so I would be able to see the words as she read them

“OK. Chapter One, an Unexpected Party.” She started “In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole filled with the ends of worms and on oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.” She read the words as if she had read them before in another life. I listened as she read, and imagined as best I could each thing that was described from the door to the hobbit-hole to the layout of the dwelling itself and its owner. A Bilbo Baggins; humans had strange tales but with Shepard reading it with such passion and fondness, made it one of the best tales I think I would ever hear from earth.

The small song that came when the dwarf creatures were done with their dining at the poor little hobbit’s table, she sang with a happy sounding tune “So carefully! Carefully with the plates!” she smiled as she sang the little song almost by heart. My arm was over her shoulders as her head moved from side to side singing. I nudged my forehead against the side of her head and nuzzled behind her ear as she continued to read on as they dwarves, the wizard and the hobbit got down to their business. Talk of a creature called a dragon, and of maps, gold and far off lands that more than likely only existed in that story.

“What is a dragon?” I had to ask before she went on with the story.

“It’s a giant lizard, with wings. Think something as big as the Normandy that can talk, and breathe fire” she explained.

“And how old are you again” I smiled running my talons lightly through stray strands of her hair.

“I can stop reading here ya know?”

“And I can start complaining the moment we return to the Normandy” I said.

She rolled her eyes and continued reading. The next song that came along was slow, sad and almost dark. “Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day, to seek the pale enchanted gold…” she started to sing in a low voice. Even without music to be set to the melody was haunting, it didn’t matter she was a little out of tune. My eyes felt heavy as I started to nod off as she continued to read. She finished the chapter, closed the book and set it with the other one on the night stand. I was half asleep by then as she started shifting around to turn out the light and settle in to sleep herself. I wrapped my arms around her feeling her breathing slow and she drifted off; I stayed hallway between consciousness and sleep until I was satisfied she was sound asleep before I drifted off to the sound of her breathing.

The next morning I woke to the back of Shepard’s hand hitting my face and her knee to the side of my leg. It was still rather early, and we didn’t have to be back to the Normandy later that evening, so I moved her hand. At the careful movement to try not to wake her she turned to her side resting her head on my shoulder and draping her other arm over my chest. I sighed, when Shepard slept, she slept like a rock; it was a wonder she survived as long as she did with as strange as her sleeping habits were. She had a leg wrapped around mine and I couldn’t move without disturbing her, and at the moment she was peacefully dreaming and not in a nightmare.

I waited another hour before trying to move again, this time I had to wake her. We needed to make some final orders for the Normandy’s supplies and make sure things were ready to go for the next day on our way to Ferros. “Shepard” I whispered at first. She stirred slightly “Amalia” I said a little louder shaking her this time.

“What? Ready to go when you are” she said sitting up looking around the room then to me.  “It’s like nine in the morning; we still have time left on shore leave”

“I know, but we need to make sure the Normandy is ready, and stocked. And you need to see Dr. Chakwas about that wound you got from the Geth” I explained sitting up on the edge of the bed.

“Forgot about that” she winced stretching and prodding the almost healed wound in her side. “Ow” she yawned falling back on the bed.

“And no you can’t have five more minutes I’ve already called Dr. Chakwas and she is expecting you within the hour.” I said putting on my armor instead of my civilian clothing. I could hear her grumble dragging herself out of the bed and gathering her books.

“What are you going to be doing?” she asked making sure her hair was straight before looking back at me as I secured my boots.

“I’ll be nearby. I have to see the requisitions officer in C-Sec, and make sure the new mods and weapons I ordered have come in and are delivered to the Normandy. I’ll meet you back here in six hours. A human production is playing at the opera house and it will give you a chance to wear your dress, since I’m not sure how soon you’ll get another chance to wear it.” I explained as we walked out the door. “Besides I’ll move faster on my own”

“I’ve heard that before” she grimaced.

“I won’t let my guard down again, Shepard, now remember, six hours, back here to finish shore leave and then tomorrow Ferros” I said she stared at me like she didn’t believe me, we were both worried about the council finding out she had brought me along on the mission they gave her to see through. I gave her my best smile I could muster as we parted ways for the time being. I had a feeling she had another nightmare during the night sometime; it must have been the same one she had during our drunken escapade on the first night of shore leave. Whatever that beacon had done to her on Eden Prime it was making her a wreck internally though she didn’t show it on the outside. Shepard had to be strong for her crew, they were all counting on her, I was counting on her as well to capture Saren and bring him to justice.

I stopped by the consort on the Presidium before making my way to C-Sec “I couldn’t stop him mistress” the Sha’ira’s greeter said as I let myself in to her chambers in which she was by herself thank the spirits.

“It’s all right Nyleena. Nihlus Kyrik I presume, what can I do for you Spectre?” the consort asked.

“I’m here about Shepard.” I told her. She closed her eyes and nodded as if she knew.

“Ah yes. Amalia Shepard, first human Spectre, she makes your heart sing and makes you feel wanted, loved, like you’re an actual living being and not some outcast. And you give her something to fight for not just humanity, but the whole galaxy.” Sha’ira explained. “Lately she’s been having nightmares and there isn’t anything you can do to quell the coming storm that is more than likely linked to these nightmares caused by something as ancient as time itself.”

I stood and listened to her, she was on the money for most of it. “What do you mean the coming storm?” I asked.

“That is something I’m afraid you will have to ask the commander herself. I also afraid that is all I can offer you on the subject. She is going to not only need the support of her crew which I no doubt she has, but she will also need yours Nihlus.” She explained. “Now I must ask you to leave, I actually have an appointment waiting in the lobby.”

That was why I never really liked coming to see the consort. Her ‘gift’ was talking in circles and constant riddles. I took my leave as a volus plodded into the chamber. I made my down to C-Sec to the requisitions officer. “Nihlus, been awhile, where have you been?” he asked opening the rare stocks for me.

“I’ve been around. Small missions here and there” I said.

“That’s good at least you’re keeping busy. Did you hear that the human Commander Shepard made Spectre?” he said

“I did.”

“The Normandy? That’s a human Alliance vessel” he said seeing where I was having my personal stocks sent.

“Yes, and there will be no other questions, understand? Spectre business and that is all that needs to be said” I told him finishing my order.

“Understood” he nodded and make sure the order went through “Your items will be sent there.” I nodded my thanks and left into C-Sec, I watched the elevator to the docks come down with Shepard in her BDUs.

“I thought we were going to meet at your apartment?” she asked when she saw me approach.

“I finished my errands early. What did Dr. Chakwas say?” I asked.

“We’re good to go to Ferros first thing tomorrow. We’ll head out at 0800. We’re also going to have to make a couple stops along the way.” She said

“Why?”

“Got a message from Admiral Kahoku about who sent his men into that thresher nest.” She said rubbing the back of her head.

“Who?”

“A group called Cerberus.” She replied “Human terrorist group. We already have the spots marked on the Galaxy map”

I sighed. It was inevitable, more side tracking. At least there would be some kind of action to keep our skills sharp once we get to Ferros. I shrugged it off and headed to the exit. “Let’s just get ready for tonight shall we?” I said when she finally caught up with me.

“You never said what kind of human production is showing that we’re going to see” she said.

“I think it was called Phantom of the Opera?” I said trying to remember.

“I think it’s called A mid-summer’s night dream, it’s by a man called William Shakespeare, more like a play, but still a good story” she said pressing a few buttons and screens on her Omni-tool. I shoved her slightly as we exited C-Sec.

///

“Nihlus c’mon! My feet hurt and I’ve only been wearing these things for three minutes” Shepard called from the living room. “Moves fast on his own, I’m sure”

“How are you ready all ready” I said walking out of my room in something as formal as I could find at last minute. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her. Her usual red eye shadow and black eye liner, and dark lip stick, the dress was red, with a halter top shoulders and part of her back bare. The skirt went just below her knees with a black sash tied with a flower around her waist.

“What?” she asked after a few moments.

“Nothing, nothing, you look…beautiful.”  Turning quickly back to a mirror making sure my face paint was all on order. _Shit_ I cursed myself silently finally deciding everything was fine then facing her again. “Come on, we’ll be late” opening the door and letting her exit first. She smiled and walked out, I followed and we made our way to the opera theatre.

///

The two of us were certainly a sight to see. Whispers of political ploys, vulgar slurs, and hateful looks from Turian and Human alike, I don’t know how she managed to ignore them. I was on pins and needles just trying to control myself from tearing them to bits. “Be nice Nihlus. That’ll piss them off even more” she said smiling just loud even for me to hear.

“You’re twisted.” I said with a chuckle. She smiled at me as we made our way to our seats in the Reserved Spectre booth.

“And that is where I’m just like dad, according mom. Pissing people off seems to be a Shepard family specialty” she said sitting in one of the seats.

“And you do a very good job of it” I commented as the lights went down and the show started.

Shepard watched intently and happily, I myself was more restless than I had even felt. We were to be back on Saren’s trail in the morning, thoughts of that message regarding Virmire also made me feel uneasy. If the council had passed it on to while she was on the Normandy, then she didn’t say anything, probably to keep me from acting on my own. I could barely pay attention I was so restless. I could feel Shepard’s hand on mine, calloused in some areas, and strong as a soldier’s, yet still soft and warm. I relaxed slightly and gripped her hand; I refused to let my guard down even in a place like this. Saren’s agents could be watching and waiting, and I was not going to let them get the jump on us.

After the show we exited and stood a moment in the lobby. I kept an eye on everyone that passed us giving us any kind of look or comment. “Well that could have been better” she said stretching.

“Indeed” I said not really paying attention when out of nowhere one of the cast came up and splashed black paint on Shepard. The patrons gasped, some laughed, a passing Asari punched the cast member while her party came to see if Shepard was all right. “Ya know its behavior like that that’s keeping your race from getting a council spot!” one of the Asari snapped at the cast member that still held the bucket of paint laid out on the ground.

“It’s also why you’re not very well liked” one of the other Asari shot back “Are you all right?”

“Yeah…I’m good” Shepard said shaking some of the paint off of her hands.

“That was such a pretty dress too” said a third of the Asari’s party.

“I’m good thank you though, really.”

I glared at the human cast member, he was lucky I was exercising self-control for Shepard’s sake. He glanced at me and looked as if he were about to piss himself as my face plates shifted angrily. “Now you two go have fun with the rest of your night, and here a gift card to my boutique in the Presidium. Worth a brand new dress for certain” the first Asari said handing Shepard a credit chit. The paint wasn’t going to come out, and they knew it. Shepard gave the Asari a weak smile taking the chit motioning for me so we could leave.

“That human was lucky the Asari punched him.” I growled.

“Yeah well…at least it was just paint ya know” she said with a nerve racked smile, she was using as much self-control as she could muster herself. She had a small pistol under skirt in a garter I noticed as she hiked the skirt up a bit to inspect some of the damage.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you” I mused as we took a cab back to my apartment.

“Bastard was lucky the Asari punched him before I could shoot him” she said.

“At least you’re ready for anything”

“I just want to shower and go to sleep. I got a lead from the council while I was on the Normandy earlier when I was looking at the galaxy map. They said something about Saren being on a planet named Virmire. There is an STG there but they think its worth if I go check it out.” She said with a sigh.

“What’s your plan now?” I asked as the cab stopped and we exited in front of my apartment.

“We’re still going to Ferros, after Ferros we’ll head to Virmire. Whatever Saren is doing on Virmire hopefully will keep him there a while for us to catch up with him. And when we have him we end this” she said.

“What about Admiral Kahoku? Cerberus sounds like a threat as well.”

“We’ll hit them first that way we can keep it down to just Saren and the Geth, and that ship of his. Something about that ship, Benezia said it helps him control people. So we’ll have to see” she said. The fun was over and she was getting down to business, and we still had hours left on shore leave.

“Sounds like a solid plan then. Would you rather head back to the Normandy then after you’ve had a shower?” I asked as we went inside.

“No. Just a shower, a snack of something and sleep” she said leaving her shoes by the door and beginning to take off her dress walking into the bathroom. “But I do want to stop by that Asari’s boutique before we leave out tomorrow”

“Then you had better set your alarm on you Omni-Tool because if I have my way I’d drag you out of bed, straight to the Normandy and off we’ll go.” I said changing into one of the few casual things I had aside from my armor.

“You don’t want me to read to you tonight?” she said walking out in a towel.

“I think I’ll be fine for tonight. There will be more than enough time for that once we bring Saren in” I said finding something that won’t be too dangerous for her to snack on after her shower.

The night went on quietly and she managed to get to bed early. I stayed up and watched her for a while before turning on my screens. Going over financials and other reports, other Spectres accessing the terminals in the office, I typed up a letter and sent it to the others. Letting them know I was taking a leave of absence and some time off for myself. That seemed like the only way I was going to be able to help Shepard unhindered by the council or any other Spectres that the council might send after me if they decide I’ve done something to make them think I was going against their orders. I closed my screens, stretched and maneuvered myself in beside Shepard. Her eyes were moving rapidly under her eyelids, she was having another nightmare more likely. Shepard seemed to calm down when she felt me in the bed next to her. I matched her breathing and soon I was asleep.

The next morning we were both dressed and out the door by 0700. She stopped by the Asari’s boutique and ordered a new dress with the gift credit chit. Afterwards we were at the docks and on the Normandy. The crew looked rested and refreshed even though it was a short three day leave. Shepard made sure everyone was ready to go as she hit the galaxy map. Joker started the engines and soon the Normandy was off, and made her way to the investigate Admiral Kahoku’s message.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a few days for next update but it's looking like it might be longer, working the late shift at work please bear with me ^.^;;  
> Edit: still working on the next chapter. I haven't forgotten. Real life just decided to throw me out into left field at work and at home. There should be an update within another week. just think 7,000+ words awaits :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes couple side stops and then on to Ferros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! This update is brought to you by Insomnia. It's a bitch, but it helps to get things done when you're too bored to sleep and too tired to do much else. enjoy :D

“Three labs, two turrets each, make six turrets to deal with aside from whatever is inside those labs.” I explained watching the facilities from the scope on the main guns from where we were parked in the Mako.

“Sounds like a promising fight” Wrex said looking at Shepard sitting in the driver’s seat arms crossed. She looked as if she were in deep thought.

“Shepard?” I asked looking down at her.

“I’m thinking. We have to take out the turrets first of course, but that’s really all I have of any kind of plan. This is Cerberus; all I know is that they’re a human terrorist group. Pro-Humanity and all that.” She explained still looking at the facilities from the wind shield.

“Unknown odds. Hahaha! I think I like those odds.” Wrex bellowed.

“I don’t mind them myself but Cerberus could have any number of things waiting for us besides they’re own troops.” She said. As if I didn’t think she was part krogan already, this line of thinking surely solidified that thought.

“Something told me you may have had a Krogan nanny” I muttered.

“If only. Mom says she thinks she may have married some kind of Krogan mutant and had a krogan mutant child…and that’s on the good days” Shepard smiled.

“If that’s meant to make me feel less of a third wheel, nice try” Wrex huffed

“Did it work?” Shepard asked

“In a way, yes. Now can we just get to the action?” Wrex asked getting antsy.

“We can’t just barge in, we need a plan.” I said trying to convince Shepard to hang back a bit longer until we had a solid plan.

“Let’s take out those turrets first then we can figure out what to do from there” she said revving the engines to the Mako.

“You mean wing it”

“Well…yeah” she smiled “Wrex get on the heavy gun, Nihlus stay there on the main guns, gonna need the two of you to work together to get those things gone.”

“You do know the Mako can only do so much in ways of firing it’s weapons.” I said as Wrex joined me at the guns.

“That’s why I’m driving” she said giving a Cheshire smile

“Oh this is going to be good” Wrex chuckled as Shepard kicked the Mako into gear and we were off to the labs. The turrets seemed to be more trouble than they were worth as Wrex and I took them out. Shepard and her driving did not make things any easier, but I promised not to complain, and I would try to keep my end of the bargain. “Wow, no complaints from the peanut gallery on the Commander’s driving” Wrex finally piped up after we took out the last turret and Shepard stopped the Mako.

“Going make a final sweep outside before we hit the inside of the labs” Shepard called exiting the Mako.

“Shepard and I had a deal, only for two weeks, but we still had a deal” I said simply getting down from the guns.

“What kind of deal was that exactly? A Human/Turian mutant baby?” Wrex laughed.

“You’re not funny Wrex…though…”

“Damn Spike I was only joking” he said looking at me as if I were insane.

“I told her I wouldn’t complain about her driving for two weeks if she could avoid capture before we saw the Blasto movie on the Citadel” I explain with a smile at my own twisted humor, though that would be something to see.

“You’re slipping. HA!” he said exiting the Mako.

I was not slipping, Shepard just has a very short attention span, I thought to myself getting my gun and following the two outside. Shepard was taking scans with her Omni-tool of the Labs. “All right you two make sure your med-interface on your armors is working, I’d also go with an inferno round mod if we have it” she explained pressing a few buttons on her Omni-tool.

“Kill it with fire, I like the sound of that” Wrex commented turning his ammo mods on. Shepard and I checked our armor and Wrex’s; all med-interfaces were working.

“Why inferno rounds?” I asked as we turned our ammo mods on.

“Cerberus is all things pro-human, and most of the things I scanned with organic life signs. Like Wrex said, kill it with fire” she explained, she was distracted.

“Is something on your mind about this?” I asked

“I just have a bad feeling about this, like we’re going to find something and it isn’t going to be pleasant, and just a really terrible feeling” she said.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, we always are, and considering we have Wrex with us…” I started

“No, it’s not about that, it’s about Admiral Kahoku.” She said hanging her head.

“I’m sure we’ll get to him before anything bad can happen” I told her placing a hand on her heavily armored shoulder.

“Yeah, okay” she sighed making sure her assault rifle was ready and giving me a nod and a smile.

“You two done? Let’s go bust in some Cerberus heads!” Wrex exclaimed as we entered the first lab. As soon as we entered a fire fight broke out, Wrex using what biotics he had to take out quite a few, they were there in force for such a small lab. “Shepard’s’ been hit!”

“I’m good keep the pressure!” she shouted over the noise of the shots. I focused on the enemies in front of me as Shepard ran around and activated a console deactivating the small force field in the center on the room. Three Rachni charged and Shepard took them out with little effort, one of them combusting over all who were in its vicinity. “Yeuch!”

“Rachni” I said, Wrex and I looking at Shepard.

“They don’t belong to the queen I freed, trust me, please” she said slinging some of the gunk to the side. Wrex gave her a grunt and a flat stare before making his way to the exit.

“I’ll be at the Mako getting ready for the next lab” he growled. Shepard sighed slinging more of the gunk off though not before hugging me.

“Get off of me, you’re gross!” I said only managing to get one arm free and above my head.

“You didn’t seem to care about a week ago” she grinned

“You weren’t covered in Rachni muck” I explained now starting to smell the stench of its innards that had exploded “And you had just gotten out of the shower, and you smelled nice” she stared up at me, this woman obviously didn’t know how to take a compliment. She smiled letting go and following Wrex out. Now I was covered in Rachni muck; this was going to be a long day.

The second base was no less armed to the teeth with Cerberus. The fire fight was intense as was the Rachni soldier. Tuff bastard to take down, I took some scratches to the back of my carapace, Wrex added to the collection he had on his face and Shepard clipped a few good times in the legs. More blood of Cerberus and more Rachni muck this time covering all of us, this lab was now clear of everything. Shepard rummaged a few of the lockers and caches for small parts. “We’re looting now?” I asked watching her making sure my gun was free of any Rachni muck.

“They won’t mind a few missing upgrades considering what they’re doing” she said pocketing the little pieces and making her way to the exit.

“If there was a newer inferno ammo mod in there could I possibly get my hands on it, I think that Rachni managed to short mine out” Wrex said following Shepard.

“Nope, if you’ve got another gun with one on it you might want to switch and give the shot gun a rest” she said. I followed after inspecting some of the damage. The Rachni soldier and the other Rachni were being experimented on, mercilessly. Even on my worst enemy I wouldn’t want this. “Nihlus! C’mon we’re gonna hit the next lab and finish this thing” I looked up at the sound of Shepard’s voice, she was angry, can’t say that I blame her.

The next lab held the usual Cerberus troops were ready for us this time. They managed to put up a tough offensive, though with a Krogan with biotics, thankfully it didn’t last long. Once the force field was deactivated some sort of new creature attacked, it looked like a husk but wasn’t. “Mother fucker!” Shepard shouted as one of the things came at her managing to bring her to the floor. It gave a horrid sounding growl as it attacked biting down on Shepard’s arm as she shielded herself from it.

Wrex and I were both occupied with what was left of Cerberus and two more of those things. What seemed like hours was suddenly over as I heard a shot come from Shepard’s direction, the creature falling to one side, Shepard placed a few more well places rounds in the other two and the remaining Cerberus. Her eyes were wild and she was disheveled once Wrex found his opening and blasted the remains out of our vicinity. The three of us bloodied and tired yet Shepard still managed to get up and investigate the body in the middle of the force field that held the three creatures. “Is it the Admiral?” Wrex asked.

“Yeah.” She said checking for a pulse in the Admiral’s body lying in the center of the floor.

“Was it those creatures?” I asked beginning the application of medi-gel to our bloody little squad.

Shepard rolled up Kahoku’s sleeve to reveal little needle marks. The Admiral was dead before being put in with those things. Possibly after he sent the message to Shepard about what he had found out about his men, the thresher and Cerberus. “No signs of trauma otherwise. Check the terminals, I want this place scanned top to bottom, I want to know where the base to these bastards is.” She said her face turning into an angry expression rolling down the Admiral’s sleeves and going to a terminal. Wrex nodded and did what he was told, I followed suit opening a terminal next to the one Shepard had opened.

“What are you going to do?” I asked

“Find these sons of bitches and deal with them. I’d rather not have them to worry about along with Saren, the Geth and that Ship of Saren’s.” she explained finding the information she was looking for. “Got it!”

“Where are these bastards so we can kick more ass!” Wrex chimed in looking up and coming over.

“The planet Nepheron, in the Columbia system within the Voyager Cluster; let’s go” she said making her way to the exit Wrex and myself in tow.

Once on the Normandy she went straight to the Galaxy map and set the course. Joker acknowledged and we were off. Just one more stop before Feros, but this one I can see cutting them off at the pass. “Should be there within the hour Commander” Joker said over the comm. Shepard nodded heading for the elevator still in her armor and covered in muck, grime and blood. She punched the button for her cabin and disappeared as the door shut behind her. “Is the commander all right? Her arm looks pretty bad” Tali’Zorah asked seeing Shepard before she left for the upper decks.

“She might need to see Chakwas” Garrus added. Both were worried, and I could understand, I was worried myself.

“I’m sure she’ll see Chakwas if it’s too bad.” I said stepping inside the elevator once it returned and went up to her cabin. “Shepard?” I entered her cabin to see her sitting on the edge of her bed holding the Admiral’s dog tags.

“I sent word to Hackett, he’ll have a fighter waiting for us to pick these up for Kahoku’s family once we’ve gotten to the Voyager Cluster.” she said as I came in and sat beside her.

“What will he tell the family?”

“I want them to know the truth but Hackett says that could be problematic, I’m sure he’ll think of something.” She said setting the dog tags on her night stand.

“Are you all right? That bit looks bad” I said changing the subject for the time being.

“I’ll be fine once we put these Cerberus bastards in their place” she snarled. “I’m going to take you and Wrex again; I need heavy hitters for this”

“Understood, I’ll make sure Wrex and the Mako are ready for when we get there.” I told her putting an arm around her, we were both still gross though I doubt that mattered at the moment. She gave a weak smile closing her eyes, tears falling silently. After a few moments she wiped her eyes and stood.

“Let’s get down to the hold and get ready to hit Cerberus where it hurts.” She said cracking her knuckles smiling at me.

“With you Shepard” I said and we left for the lower levels of the Normandy.

 

When we reached Nepheron all the map could tell us was that there was an underground facility along with other points of interest Shepard would no doubt want to check out. But once the Mako hit the ground we were off in the direction of the underground facility. Wrex and I didn’t think the Mako could go as fast as Shepard was making it go. Garrus must have put in some alterations to accommodate for her driving. “Damn Shepard!” Wrex called out as we took a hill. Shepard was focused on the driving, using the micro thrusters to ease us down when we sped off a high hill, but only slightly. “As soon as we’re done with this Nihlus I think you need to have some alone time with your human” Wrex looked at me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Krogan scared before, especially not of a human.

“If it were Krogan Wrex don’t you think you’d be the same way?” I asked as we held on for dear life.

“You have a point there, but still…AH!” he started as we stopped suddenly. “Shit Shepard, warning next time!”

“We’re here” she said pointing to the portion of the facility was visible from topside. I got on the weapon’s scope and surveyed the area. There were snipers and what looked like Anti-Tank infantry dotting the outside and on their guard.

“We might be in for a bigger fire fight than the last few Shepard” I explained.

“We can do it” she said simply crossing her arms over her chest. We had changed out bits of our armor but the three of us were still filthy and now we were starting to stink. Now we were going to be drenching ourselves in the blood of terrorists. Not that I minded, one less enemy to worry about the better. “Make sure your med-interfaces are working, I want shredder and inferno rounds. What are we looking at down there?”

“Snipers and Anti-Tank infantry” I said

“Nihlus take out the snipers from up here, Wrex when he’s done be ready to take point with your biotics and we’ll make sure they never knew what hit them” she explained the plan of attack.

“What about when we get to the inside?” Wrex asked.

“Shoot first ask questions later. I’m sure they have Intel the Alliance could use” she said.

“Then again, Nihlus maybe you should hold off on the alone time, heh heh” Wrex said to me as I exited the Mako, I rolled my eyes, as good as the Krogan was in a battle he sure was annoying, I find it odd Garrus and I get along with him at all.

The snipers were fairly easy to take out; it managed to get the other troops in slight disarray as we made ready to make our assault on the facility. Shepard hit the Mako into top speed towards the facility, making a hard stop and turning so that the Mako would make for some make shift cover as we took out the Anti-Tank infantry. Of course the Mako was now on fire, but we were on the ground picking off the soldiers. Once the dust had settled the damage was a little more than I or either of us had figured. Shepard looked at it in her usual way, shrugged and went on with her plan to go inside the facility. “Wow…how are we gonna explain this to Garrus?” Wrex asked as we watched the fire die down from the Mako.

“I think he’ll have a good inclination on what happened” I said following Shepard, Wrex close behind as we went into the facility. The corridor was fairly quiet, and then we reached the main room. Commandos and snipers, and limited cover to work with; our odds didn’t look good at the moment.

“Grenade!” Shepard called throwing a grenade at the back of the room to take out the snipers.

“That works too!” Wrex called out throwing one of the commandos. One of the snipers was still going, though quickly dispatched before it could get any good sights on me. I’ve already dodged one bullet to the head; I really didn’t feel like taking another.

After ten more minutes of dodging and clipping Shepard went head long for close quarters for the last Cerberus commando quickly dispatching it. “RAH!” she let out as she sent the butt of her assault rifle into the commando’s face. The commando fell and the room was silent for the time being, giving us time to catch our breathe.

“That seems like the last of them” I said taking a quick scan of the rest of the building.

“Yeah, lets grab what we can and then head back to the Normandy” Shepard said holstering her weapon and making for the back rooms. The room to the left didn’t have much of anything at all, though the room at the other end had quite the cache. Shepard walked up to one of the far terminals as Wrex and I picked through what we thought could be useful.

“Find anything useful?” I asked joining her at the terminal.

“Not yet” she said pressing some buttons cautiously. I could hear an alarm sound as an optical display flashed in Shepard’s hard suit computer. “Damndamndamn!” she frantically copied as many of the files as she could before everything stopped.

“What just happened?” Wrex asked.

“The terminal wiped itself clean but I managed to get some files onto my hard suit’s internal computer.” She said triumphantly.

“They will no doubted be encrypted” I said.

“We got time to decrypt them” she said with a smile.

“After we catch Saren”

“Then I’ll send the info to Admiral Hackett so the Alliance can start on the decryption.” She said making her way to the exit, then all of a sudden collapsing.

“Shepard!” Wrex and I ran over to her.

“Shepard, wake up!” I said holding her head and letting it rest in my lap.

“Girl’s out cold, she needs to see the Doc. Let’s get her back to the Normandy” Wrex said doing a quick vital scan of Shepard.

“Ground team to Normandy, we need a pick up and med team waiting for us.” I called to the Normandy.

“Roger that Nihlus on our way” Joker’s voice came as we heard the Normandy above us.

///

“She’ll be fine now that she’s been attended to properly. When she wakes up Nihlus let her know another stint like that and I will break out the twentieth century medicines out on her” Chakwas explained administering some medication to Shepard, and making sure medi-gel and bandages were set properly on me and Wrex.

“Thank you doctor” I said rubbing the back of my neck. Wrex grunted and made his way out to his spot down in the hold.

“What happened?” Shepard groaned waking up.

“You passed out. Chakwas said you hadn’t eaten since yesterday before we took out the three Cerberus labs.” I explain leaning on the edge of the bed. She let out a huff putting a hand on her head looking up at one of the lights.

“Yeah…had a small bowl of applesauce if that counts” she said looking over at me.

“Not a big enough meal for going up against what we did.” I said “We’re on our way to Feros, Joker said it’ll be a little while so it’ll give you time to rest. Garrus wasn’t happy about the Mako, but he’ll have it fixed by the time we get there just in case we need it.”

“Thanks, and let me guess the doc said she’d break out the back in the day meds on me if I do that again?” she asked propping up on her elbows.

“Pretty much, now can you get to you cabin?” I asked standing

“Why?”

“Are you able to walk, just answer my question?”

“Yeah, I can get to my cabin no problem” she chuckled standing up gingerly and making her way to the elevator. I rolled my eyes shaking my head and went over to the small galley and what they called a mess hall.

“Good to see you’re doing all right Commander” Alenko said from his spot near the mess.

“Thanks Kaiden, how are those headaches?” she asked in a friendly manner.

“Heh, a little better, thank you ma’am” he said, I watched, satisfied I started looking for something that would pass for human food so Shepard would eat. Shepard smiled and went into the elevator up to the upper levels. Cereal, two kinds of milk, and few things else that I could identify as eatable even by human standards.

“I don’t belong in the kitchen” I mumbled taking the brown colored milk and what looked like a sugary cereal and some rectangle looking pastry things and heading up to her cabin. “Shepard I brought you something to eat, though I don’t think I could blame you for not eating.”

“Just set it on the desk” I heard her call from the shower.

“I’m not sure what these pastry things are though” I said opening the package and looking at one of the two inside.

“Pop tarts, or what the Alliance calls a pop tart” she said coming out of the bathroom. Her skin was clear of the grime and muck that had acuminated over the past day. Scars from the fights with Cerberus still fresh and faint scarring from the bite from that thing in the last lab.

“Did they find out what that thing was that tried to eat you?” I asked sitting in the chair at the desk.

“Liara says it’s some kind of plant thing, but she isn’t sure of what though.” She said draping herself over my back as I looked at the screens on her terminals. Her skin was nice and warm from the water and she smelled of those strange flowers that were more than likely found on earth. She wasn’t wearing her chest garment, I let my plates shift and relax into her.

“Some kind of plant?” I asked moving my head so she could better rest her chin on my collar.

“Yeah, I guess Cerberus had something planned for them, maybe we’ll find something somewhere down the line.” She said trying to reach the poor excuse for food I had brought her. I leaned back further causing her to almost loose her balance as I caught her. “Damnit Nihlus”

“What?” I asked innocently standing up and setting her in the seat on the desk then turning to face her. She had moved her arms across her chest to cover her breasts.

“You’re lucky I’m wearing underwear at least” she said pushing off of the desk with her foot to the bathroom door and grabbing her chest garment and putting it on. I noticed a mark on her side that wasn’t from any Geth or what we faced with Cerberus.

“What is that?” I asked leaning in to get a better look.

“Dunno. It’s kind of been there since before we went to the opera” she said looking at it. It was a bite mark, and I know that it come from me.

“Do you remember that night we spent together drunk?” I asked touching it lightly.

“Bits and pieces, of course I had almost half a bottle of tequila, and whatever you had must have been good too. We were both three sheets to the wind from what I can gather” she explained turning her chair and pushing off from the wall hitting the desk harder than she had intended. “Ow, what about you?”

“Bits here and there. How was I supposed to know you knew good Turian liquor.” I said.

“All I know is I slept well for a few hours and then the nightmares started again. But those few hours were the best sleep I’ve ever had” she said stretching giving me a smile.

“Was it really that good, especially drunk?” I asked

“Well, I wouldn’t mind trying it sober of course, but I don’t want either of us getting too distracted trying to find Saren and the conduit” she said reaching for the pastry thing and taking a bite.

“Maybe when you’re stronger for such activity, and then again when we get Saren” I said leaning down and touching my fore head to hers.

“I look forward to it” she smiled reaching a hand to the back of my head. I closed the gap kissing her. Even without her dark lip coloring her lips were soft as she reciprocated. Kissing a human was strange but it was a good strange, her tongue almost as warm as her body as she let my tongue enter. I didn’t want to part but we both need air I nuzzled for a moment at the crook of her neck and started that purring again as she rubbed that one spot behind my fringe.

“As I do” I said in a low rumble standing up so she could finish the meal I had brought her “Now eat, Chakwas also said she’d feed you through a tube if she had to” Shepard smiled and laughed a little, and poured half of the glass of the brown milk into the cereal and began to eat.

I had fallen asleep in Shepard’s cabin before long as she ate and went about her business. I was wakened by her plopping down with force on the foot of her bed almost an hour later. “I can’t believe this” she said

“Can’t believe what?” I asked groggily sitting up.

“The Shadow Broker”

“The Shadow Broker? What did he want?” I was awake now.

“Wasn’t him exactly, it was one of his agents asking for the Intel that we got from the Cerberus facility. It looks like Kahoku had promised him the info in exchange for the info that led the Admiral to his death.” She said slamming her fists on the bed.

“You didn’t give him the files did you?” I asked

“Of course not! Cerberus is a human problem and the Alliance has to take care of them. I forwarded the files to Admiral Hackett instead. The agent said the Shadow broker will remember this for next time I need help.” She explained falling back looking at me. “I did the right thing right?”

“Do you think you did the right thing in not sending the Broker the files?” I asked

“Yes.”

“Then you did the right thing” I said “How far are we from Feros?”

“About another hour maybe less” she said as I stood.

“Good. I’ll check on Garrus and the Mako, you make whatever preparations you need for when we get there.” I said

“Okay”

///

“Look at all the Prothean ruins. There is supposed to be a colony here?” Liara asked as we watched the Normandy enter the atmosphere.

“Yeah, it’s still a young colony though, trying to build on what the Protheans left behind. There’s supposed to be a whole Metropolis over about 2/3rds of the planet.” Shepard explained “At least that’s what Anderson told us before we left the Citadel the first time.”

“Have you decided on your squad yet? If so I’d at least like to go into the colony and see for myself, maybe there might be something useful.” Liara asked, Shepard looked at me and I shrugged, it was ultimately up to her who she took.

“I don’t see why not, I’ll take you and Nihlus to investigate the Geth and the ruins, the rest can stay in the colony and stock up if we’re able.” Shepard said, Liara’s face lit up and scurried down to the hold to ready her gear.

“Commander I think the Geth might have more of a foot hold than we thought” Joker said swiping through his screens.

“What’s wrong?”

“No one is responding to any hails, and no one is even trying to contact us. It’s a little weird” he said easing the Normandy into the docking area nearest the colony.

“Take her in slow, and be ready for anything” Shepard said as she went to the air lock. Liara joined us soon after we docked ready to go. The docking bay seemed fine as we were met by one of the colonists that lived here. His name was David Al Talaqani; he welcomed us and let us know that the colony’s leader wanted to talk with us. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye as suddenly a small squad of Geth decided they were going to attack. Mr. Talaqani unfortunately was shot in the cross fires. The Geth seemed to know that we were coming to some point. Aside from the rocket troopers they were dispatched with ease.

“I knew there would be Geth, but by the goddess” Liara said as the last Geth for the moment fell. “Do you think they’ve hit the colony?”

“More than likely, we need to hurry and make our way to the colony and speak with this Fai Dan” I said seeing something more jump from the corner of my eyes as we reached the stairs.

“Above us!” Sheppard called as a smaller Geth hopped from one area to the next.

“I take it you’ve seen these before” I said as we tried to get a beat on the hopper.

“Geth hoppers, they were part of Benezia’s little surprise package for us on Noveria” Liara said as she and Shepard managed to take the Geth down.

“We had better hurry to the colony then and speak with this Fai Dan” I said and we made our way up the stairs and into the main colony. The colony had been hit hard in the Geth attack; water was running low as well as food and energy for the colony. It was a terrible sight. Shepard and Liara made their way through the colony and asking its people what they knew. All said the same, if we wanted more info to ask Fai Dan. Following Shepard and Liara I surveyed the colony, things were bad, but something else felt off about this colony and it wasn’t sitting right with me. I watched the woman at a console with a rig, something was definitely off.

No sooner did we start talking with Fai Dan did more Geth Attack. After dispatching the few that were near the colony, we headed further into the tower. The place was overrun; it almost felt like Eden Prime as we made our way through the Geth. The only thing different was that Saren was not here, but I was not going to let my guard down for anything. “Well that escalated quickly” Shepard commented as we headed back to the Colony to report to Fai Dan.

“Clearly that was an understatement, Commander, this colony is in danger as are the ruins they’re on” Liara started

“It was sarcasm doctor” I said standing in the door way to the stairs as Shepard gave Liara a fond smile and checked in with Fai Dan.

“Oh…sorry, though at any rate we should try to help the colonists as well as trying to preserve as much of the ruins as possible for later study.” Liara replied. I wanted to help and I’m sure Shepard would find some way we can and be rid of the Geth on this planet, but if we can’t then this place needs to be wiped off the map, Prothean ruins or not. My plates itched, I had a bad feeling.

“Okay, it’s just as bad as it looks” Shepard said rejoining Liara and myself near the entrance to the tower. “There is a rabid Varren out there, the tunnels are infested with Geth, and well they’re shit out of luck without some kind of power generator”

“Those parts seemed obvious, is there anything that we might be able to do to help” Liara asked.

“Well clearing out the tunnels of Geth has to be a priority, along the way we can flip the switches to the water valves, keep an eye out for the rabid Varren and that generator.” Shepard explained as I watched the colonist working at a console to an old freighter. “Nihlus…something you want to share with the class?”

I turned to look at her then back the freighter. “Something is wrong here Shepard and it’s not just the Geth” I said. She looked at the colonist at the console; she too thought it was a little out of the ordinary as she as nonchalantly as she could went to pose and inquiry.

“It’s a wander she doesn’t get her nose bit off when you’re around Nihlus” Liara joked as we watched Shepard get nowhere with the colonist and walk back to us.

I ignored her for the most part as Shepard came back, she seemed a bit frustrated but she confirmed my thoughts. Something was off, but apparently the only way to find out what was wrong was to clear the Geth then make our way to the Exo-Geni area of the colony across the skyway. We checked in with Fai Dan one more time and headed into the tunnels to clear out the Geth and find the jamming signal they were putting off. Shepard and I took point; Liara hung back a few feet with her biotic as we came upon a group of Geth in the tunnels. Staying low Shepard managed to flip one of the water switches before moving up, I dispatched a few more allowing her access to the second water switch on the other end of the passage way we were in.

“There should be a few more switches for the water, but there hasn’t been any sign of the pack of Varren yet” Liara noted as we made our way out of the first passage.

“We’ll find them, or surely they’ll find us with all the noise we’re making fighting the Geth.” I said checking my thermal clip.

“Either way let’s keep moving and not let the Geth get a heads up on us if possible.” Shepard said moving down a passage into what seemed like a garage like area. Liara looked up the ramp backing a ways behind us as we found the Varren pack. The alpha was rabid just as the colonist had said.

“I Nihlus was right in saying they would find us” she said shakily. The alpha charged the other following. Quickly we took care of the small pack, making sure the alpha was dead before setting the other aside for the colonist to regulate the rations with. It also was not long before Shepard was sorting through some of the wreckage of a transport trying to see if anything could be of any use.

“Find anything that we could use?” I asked walking up as Liara patrolled for more Varren while Shepard pawed through ashes.

“A generator that the colonists could use to help power the colony but that’s about it aside from the Varren meat to bolster their rations until that can get up and going again.” She said inspecting the small generator she pulled from the wrecked vehicle.

“Mark the location in your Omni-tool so that later the colonists can come back later after we’ve taken care of the Geth in the area.” I said returning focus to the tasks at hand. The Geth needed to be dealt with and the fast we can figure out what they’re doing here.

“There aren’t any more Varren in the area, maybe we should press on?” Liara asked joining us near the wreckage.

“Yeah let’s go, the sooner we can get that jamming signal offline the better” Shepard said marking in her Omni-tool and heading back to the entrance with Liara and myself following behind her.

It wasn’t long before we came across more Geth; we were on the right trail. Eventually we came across a colonist apparently lost in the tunnels, though he didn’t seem very lost just a bit insane. “Kill him, he’s no use to us like this” I commented keeping a look out for any stray Geth that might have picked up our scent. Shepard shot me a glare as she and Liara continued to try to talk to the man.

“What the hell was that?” Shepard asked when she finished with the colonist. I shot her a sideways glare.

“We need to get moving, that jamming tower isn’t going to destroy itself” I said walking ahead. I heard her growl as she and Liara followed. We had more pressing issues than an obviously sick man lost in the tunnels who talks to himself. It would prove to be bad news later when we were on our way to Virmire but at least she would focus.

“Don’t worry, we’re all on edge. Let’s just focus on the Geth and making sure these colonists are safe when we finally leave.” I heard Liara tell Shepard as we went down a passage and came upon some Krogan around a small radio tower. Shepard shot at the tower destroying it before moving onto the Krogan. One of the Krogan rushed Shepard and sent her flying into Liara, they both fell. I focused my fire on the idiot felling him with some inferno rounds. It didn’t take long for Shepard and Liara to recover and take down the second Krogan. After the dust had settled we made sure that the tower had been destroyed and the krogan dead. Liara administered what Medi-gel we had at the moment as Shepard pilfered the Krogan’s weapons for spare parts.

“All right. Let’s head back to Zhu’s Hope and see if we can get to the Skyway now, I got a feeling this is far from over.” Shepard said handing me some mods walking back into the tunnels.

“You don’t have to throw them at me, ya’know” I said under my breathe as we made our way back through the tunnels.

“Then don’t suggest killing and obviously mentally ill person, no matter the species” she grumbled. I could hear Liara giggle to herself as we walked and navigated through the tunnels. I rolled my eyes; the trek back to the colony was smooth with not much trouble. When we reached the colony I set post where I could keep an eye on the woman trying to fix the freighter controls while Shepard and Liara made the rounds letting everyone know where things were and that the water was back online. The colonists seemed happy now they could get some leverage on getting back on their feet, though something still did not set quite right. I guessed we would find out as soon as we got to the Exo-Geni headquarters here on this planet.

“Anything new?” Liara asked coming up beside me watching the colonist at the freighter as well.

“Not really. Is there something I can help you with Dr. T’soni?” I asked now watching Shepard try to press the colonist for something to go on.

“I understand there are things that are on your mind at the moment, but you do realize that the council gave this mission to the commander, correct?”

“Yes. What are you trying to get at doctor?”

“You really should trust Shepard a little more with this, that’s all”

“I do trust her”

“Then trust she knows what she is doing even when she does not look like it.” She said meeting Shepard part of the way as she approached.

“I do trust her” I grumbled.

“C’mon looser, we’re going to Exo-Geni” Shepard called making her way back to the tunnels to the elevator. Liara looked confused as we found the Mako waiting for us and Shepard hopped into the driver seat.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” she asked taking one of the back passenger seats.

“Because it’s Shepard” I smiled and took place at the guns.

“Right”

“Hold on!” Shepard called as she punched the throttle. Geth littered the skyway as we went. Only stopping to engage the armatures and stray Geth in the side tunnels the ride was surprisingly smooth, even as we ran over a few of the Geth in the process. Liara, from what I could see, was hanging on for dear life as we listened to the radio chatter and Shepard braked hard coming up on a small outpost of scientists. An Ethan Jeong and a Julian Baynham seemed to be the head of the small band of refugee scientists.

“Oh thank the maker” Dr. Baynham said when we came into the little group. All Exo-Geni associates, or what was left of the Geth attacking. She recounted what had happened since the Geth came. “If you’re heading that way please keep an eye out for my daughter”

“You do know she could not have gotten away, we should just leave whatever alone and be done with this” Jeong said. He was more concerned with the company and its rep to even care about the situation he and his fellows were in.

“You do know that we could also arrest you” I said as Shepard shot him a glare to shut up so she could listen to Dr. Baynham’s side of the story.

“For what, we haven’t done anything wrong not one thing!” Jeong exclaimed.

“We’re both Spectres. I’m sure I could at least think of something if Shepard doesn’t run you in for not shutting your trap” I said.

“Oh sweet Jesus” Shepard sighed with a chuckle under her breath.

“You can’t prove anything!”

“Jeong hush!” Dr. Baynham scolded him, and then continued to talk to Shepard about what was going on and how her daughter could still be alive in the Exo-Geni tower. I heard him mumble something, though at this point Exo-Geni’s reputation should be the least of his worries.

“All right, we’ll see what we can do Dr. Baynham.” Shepard told her before turning to Liara and myself. “Well looks like things just got a little more interesting.”

“I wonder what Dr. Jeong is so worried about, we’re only here for the Geth” Liara said as we began to walk out to the Mako, not before of course getting stopped by one of the other scientists. He explained that he had some information that he was not able to copy before they had to evacuate the facility. I went ahead and waited in the Mako, Shepard would of course try to help. Though I couldn’t complain very much, there were some credits to be had with the deal.

“All right gang, we head to the Exo-Geni building, find out what the heck is going on, copy some info onto these OSDs and then hopefully without any more trouble we should be on our way.” Shepard explained as she and Liara entered the Mako.

“Did he say what kind of information that he missed” I asked holding on as Shepard took off for the second half and the skyway to the Exo-Geni facility.

“Who cares? We’re low on credits and we need the money” Shepard said speeding down the skyway running over a few Geth along the way as Liara targeted the armatures.

“Might I make a suggestion?” Liara asked leaning down from the guns.

“What?” Shepard and I asked in unison. We looked at each other, it felt strange to do that, yet she shrugged it off and we directed our attention back to Liara.

Liara looked at us a little puzzled as a smile cut across her face at Shepard and myself. “That maybe after we’re done here we take a small break before heading to Virmire? That way the two of you can gather yourselves and be ready for whatever Saren may have for us there.” She said plainly.

We looked at each other, the Mako hitting another Geth and then the wall. Liara fell from her position at the guns, Shepard hit her head and I still somehow managed to stay in my seat as the Mako jostled harshly at the crashing. “That is one way to stop this thing” I grumbled.

“I know right” Shepard said rubbing her head.

“Was it really that bad of a suggestion?” Liara asked lifting herself into one of the passenger seats.

“No, it’s just. Liara, you weren’t on Eden Prime.” Shepard started. “Sure you’re helping sort through the jumble in the tangled mess that’s my mind…”

“Just know it was ruff. A former friend and mentor then he tries to kill you just for information on some machines that the Geth worship.” I continued. “This is the closest we’ve been since Eden Prime.”

“Still it might be good to just pause for a cycle, go over what we find here” Shepard said considering Liara’s suggestion.

“It’s your call Shepard, the council has more than likely named me rogue by now” I said getting my guns ready.

“Then lets finish our business here” Liara smiled, she obviously knew something Shepard and I didn’t, Asaris. Shepard gave an amused huff going to the guns and for some reason; spirits only know began to open fire through the small door way that we had crashed into.

“What in the hell are you doing woman?” I asked looking through the scopes of my sniper rifle. I could see Geth through the door way, one by one they went down as Shepard shot. “Forget I said anything” Liara laughed as the last one wen down and we exited the Mako.

“Are you sure the Mako will be all right there?” Liara asked arming her pistol.

“Should be, heh the Alliance sure know how to build them” Shepard said with a wide grin inspecting what little damage there seemed to be caused by the wall. Everything else was from the Geth and Shepard.

“Apparently they knew who was going to be driving them” Liara looked at the small scratches then to Shepard.

“You’re hilarious T’Soni” Shepard said leading the way into the building. We picked off what Geth she was not able to get with the Mako’s guns and began to survey the area. “Ok, split up and holler if you find anything”

That of course wasn’t hard to do. The area was empty; other areas that should have been easy to access were either sealed or cut off during the Geth attacking the building. I could hear Shepard pressing buttons on a console in an attempt to find out what it did. I myself found nothing of real importance and wondered over to Shepard and her tinkering with the electronics. “Find anything yet?” I asked.

“Aside from a grumpy Turian, not much” she said still pushing buttons.

“I’m not grumpy” I said taken slightly aback.

“Ever since I told you the Council gave us the lead on Virmire you have been. Don’t you trust me?” she said her voice low trying to keep Liara from hearing I suppose.

“I saw the lead the Council had, Amalia and I am not impressed to say the least. They’re sending you in blind” I explained “Amalia, I do trust you; but think of it my way for a second. What if it were you and the one person you thought of as your best friend, what if that person just all of a sudden decided they were going to try to kill you, and for nothing more than a beacon with all we knew could have just had what the Protheans used to listen to for music. What would you do if you were me?”

“I’d be hurt, but I wouldn’t let it drive me nuts, and I’d take faith in what other friends I had left.” She said. Humans, they are still the children of the universe, some still so innocent to the harsh abyss. I admired her resolve in those she kept as companions, one of the few humans to try to talk her way out of most situations.

“Always another way isn’t there?” I asked leaning against the wall looking at her as she pushed random buttons.

“There is always another way Nihlus. Saren is making it to where we have to choose to shoot first and ask questions later.”

“Then what will you do when we come across these Reapers?”

“Depends really. You know I don’t shoot unless shot upon, so I guess we play it by ear till then.” She said looking up at me with half a smile. I sighed shaking my head standing up from the wall and walked over to her.

“I love how you’ve survived this long” I said pressing my forehead to the side of her head putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah well…” she smiled.

“Shepard! Nihlus! I seem to have fallen and can’t get up, but there also seems to be a way further into the building!” Liara called. Shepard turned as I scanned the area, Liara was nowhere in sight.

“Liara?!” Shepard called drawing her assault rifle.

“Down here Shepard!” Liara said as we reached the caved in hole.

“Looks like a one way trip, be ready” I said watching Shepard jump down to join Liara. I followed after making sure the coast was clear. It was too quiet down on the lower level until there was gun fire. It was coming from what looked like a straggling scientist being chased by a pack of Varren. With a few quick shot the Varren were dispatched and the scientist safe.

“Are you all right?” Shepard asked the young scientist.

“Yeah, I thought I was done for back there” she said out of breathe. She explained she was Lizbeth Baynham the daughter to Dr. Baynham. She explained most everything, most of the things we had already expected, but the thing that got our attention was a creature called the Thorian. The young doctor was holding something back, but for now we would have to go with what we had. Before we could get any further with her more Varren attacked.

“Well that went well” Shepard said after the last Varren fell. “We need to know more about this Thorian thing”

“Look I can give you my security clearance but we have to get out of here first. I promise I’ll answer all of your questions once we’re safe. Deal?” the young doctor said handing Shepard her security card.

Shepard motioned us to follow through an opening into the facility. We could hear a loud voice ahead of us. It sounded Krogan, and he sounded angry for some reason. “Stupid machine!” he yelled at the facility’s VI. Watching the Krogan fight with the VI was quite amusing to be honest. We managed to stay unseen until the VI acknowledged us as forming a queue. I raised my weapon instantly, while the girls stopped their giggling abruptly to also draw their weapons as the Krogan noticed us finally.

He wasn’t all too pleased, but that didn’t matter. Krogans were good in close quarters, though with Asari biotics and expert shots, he went down. “That wasn’t much of a fight” I said popping my neck as the VI acknowledged us. It recognized the ID that Ms. Baynham had given us to get into most of the facility. Only slightly surprised Shepard went with it. The VI made it clear that the discharge of weapons was strictly forbidden within the facility; seemed a bit late for that with all the Geth running around of course.

I let Shepard and Liara question it, while I kept watch for more Geth or any more Krogan. From what I could hear from Shepard’s inquiry, Ms. Baynham knew more that she was letting on. Exo-Geni apparently was letting this Thorian take control of the colony, and then sit back and study the results. It would seem the young doctor had some explaining to do when we met up with her next. “Did I hear that VI correctly?” I asked when they were done.

“Apparently, that bad feeling you had is worth worrying about” Shepard said walking ahead. “We need to get out of here and see what Dr. Baynham really knows about this Thorian creature. And why Exo-Geni is doing this to the colonists.”

“It can’t be mere experimentation, there has to be something more going on here” Liara commented.

“And I bet Saren is involved in more than just the Geth.” Shepard said drawing her assault rifle.

“All the more reason to end this quickly” I said as we came upon Geth technology and a couple of Geth seeming to be praying around a small glowing orb.

“All right lets end these guys quickly and quietly” Shepard said setting her sights on one and opening fire. Liara let loose a singularity and I followed with my incendiary rounds; both Geth fell with ease.

“If we can get that leg loose then we’ll be able to get rid of the Geth and deal with this Thorian thing.” I said pointing to a leg of one of the Geth ships holding onto the side of the building.

“Let’s go” Shepard led the way through more Geth to the emergency shutter control. Liara and I kept watch as Shepard pressed buttons. Two soldiers and a Prothean expert faced with Geth everything is fine give us an electronic and there might not be any hope for the universe.

“You almost got it” Liara said watching he door

“No she doesn’t” I said as the door opened again as she hit the wrong PSI.

“You think you can do any better, smart ass?” Shepard shot back at me.

“Best leave her to it then” Liara suggested watching the shutter.

After watching her try and fail for a few more minutes I walked over to her and whispered in her ear a few things that might happen once we finished this this. Her face turned a bright scarlet as she hit a button and the shutter clamped down on the Geth ship. Liara let out a laugh at Shepard’s face as she passed by her and unloaded on incoming Geth. I smiled feeling rather accomplished “Come one you two! One more stop and we’re out of here!” Shepard called a head of us.

“”What did you say to her?” Liara asked.

“That unfortunately Doctor is between me and Shepard” I said heading in the direction of Shepard’s voice. Liara rolled her eyes and followed. Shepard had back tracked quite a ways, hacked a few terminals and downed some kind of organic intruder once we had caught up with her. She was still red in the face as we made our way out. When we came out we met up with the young Dr. Baynham, Shepard questioned her about the Thorian and the experiments. She said that she had gone back into the building to send a message to the Alliance, and then the Geth had attacked before the message could be sent.

Shepard accepted her apology and headed for the Mako. We made our way back across the sky way until we came to the scientists that had escaped. “Stop the vehicle!” Shepard slammed on the brakes and the young doctor jumped out before the door could open all the way.

“Great” I grumbled, as we bolted after Lizbeth. Jeong had apparently gone crazy with the thought of Exo-Geni being exposed, though it was a little too late for that. Lizbeth gave us away as she tried to save her mother from Jeong. Shepard worked her diplomatic magic of talking things through with things that are able to be reasoned with, without violence; not much violence at least. Though it did pay off, we got some pretty good Intel on the Thorian and a grenade mod that was supposed to help us not to harm the colonists and just the Thorian creepers.

After Shepard made sure the grenades were modded correctly we made a stop by Hossle’s area to drop off his data, we were back in the Mako and back on our way to the colony to try and deal with this Thorian. Shepard made it a point to avoid the larger Geth and run over the smaller ones with the Mako. “Damn Turians” I could hear her grumble as each Geth went splat against the windshield. I chuckled until we came to a sudden stop in front of the garage that led into the building where Zhu’s Hope was.

“I didn’t do anything. Aside from giving you a little motivation, and I don’t see how that is a bad thing” I said as we exited the Mako only to be greeted by Thorian creepers.

“Yeah well.” She grumbled picking her shots as some of the colonists got themselves into the mix due to the Thorian’s mind control. Shepard aimed her grenade and managed to knock out most of the colonists, losing one colonist so far.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry” Liara said a bit frantic.

“I guess I couldn’t be helped…c’mon we still have a lot more to go” Shepard said, I could see the pang in her face of the loss of life. She was right, it couldn’t be helped, and we were more than likely going to lose a few more colonists before this was over. I didn’t realize how right I was, once we reached to heart of the colony we lost five colonists total, including Fai Dan. Shepard was doing surprisingly well considering the circumstances of the situation.

Liara administered medi-gel as Shepard focused on moving the freighter, opening a passage down below the colony. As we followed it we dispatched what creepers littered the way. Once we came to a larger opening we saw the thing that was controlling the colonists. “Looks like things just got a lot more…problematic” Shepard said as we stared at the Thorian. It lurched expelling juices and spit up a green Asari.

“That is certainly new” Liara stared a little grossed at what had happened.

I readied my weapon “Stay on guard you two” I said keeping a keen eye on the Asari. The Thorian was controlling her as well, using the Asari to speak to us. Shepard tried to talk and reason with it, but the Thorian was not having it. Controlling the Asari the Thorian made her attack us. We fell back into the stair wells taking out the creepers and the Asari. “If we shoot the Thorian’s supports we might be able to take it down” Shepard called shooting at a tendril stuck into a wall.

“On to the next one” I said taking point only to be greeted by the Asari again and a group of creepers. “Shepard take out the supports, Liara and I will worry about the Asari”

“Got ya!” She said shooting down the next tendril. We took down the Asari clone and the group of creepers. It was making a new clone each time we felled the Asari. After some effort we managed to get all the tendrils destroyed and made the Thorian fall to its death.

“That was…interesting” Liara said leaning against a column.

“Let’s try not to do this again shall we” Shepard said with an exhausted sigh. Out rest was short as the real Asari came to us, explaining what had happened and that Saren was here to get something called the Cipher.

“We might need that. Is there any way you can tell us where it is or give it to us?” I asked.

“In a way there is.” The Asari said looking at Shepard.

“It might be able to help sort out the vision I had gotten from the beacon on Eden Prime” Shepard said. The Asari nodded and walked up to Shepard.

“….embrace eternity!” she said as her eyes went black and connected with Shepard’s mind giving her the cipher.

When it was done, Shepard stumbled back a bit shaking her head. She must have seen the vision clearer now she had the cipher to try and understand it more. With another round of making sure the Thorian had been dealt with we made our way back up to the colony. We made our peace and said our goodbyes. The Asari made a promise to help make sure the colony got back on its feet with the help of what was left of the Exo-Geni scientists and the remaining colonists.

Back on the ship we left the Ferros system; I stood in my usual dark corner of the briefing room and listened to everyone and their thoughts. Liara took the opportunity to help Shepard sort through the vision now that we had the Cipher. It still seemed to be a bit of a mess, though Shepard did manage to see things a bit better, seeing the coming of the Reapers was one of them and it didn’t sound good. Liara, exhausted was dismissed to her place in the AI Core in the Med-bay. Shepard made her final orders and dismissed the crew. “Reports ready Commander, ready to send it on?” Joker asked over the comm

“Yeah, let’s get this over with” she said pinching the bridge of her nose. They discussed the mission and what had happened. After it was over Shepard sat back down in her seat and looked at the ceiling. As I had thought, they didn’t take well to me being on the ship let alone the mission.

“That could have been better” I said sitting in the seat next to her.

“Sure it could have been. Apparently they trust my judgment enough not to throw too much of a hissy fit” she said pulling off her boots and socks, wiggling her toes. Humans and all their extra appendages. “So…”

“So what?” I asked looking at her.

“Never mind” she said slouching.

“I’m pretty sure our next move should be to head to Virmire, though I’m also sure you want to stop for provisions?” I asked

“You have been tracking Saren’s movements?”

“Yes, my sources say he hasn’t left Virmire yet. It’s as if he’s waiting for something.” I replied. She sat in thought for a few moments thinking of what to do. She knew we were going in blind to investigate on Virmire.

“We’ll stop at the Citadel, refuel, replenish, and then off to Virmire. That’ll give Garrus time to fix the Mako and everyone a little time to rest before we start making our way into the fire.” She said standing. “I’ll be in my cabin.”

“I’ll come by a little later” I said standing and walking towards her running my talons through her hair. She smiled and left the briefing room. I made my way down to the cargo hold and talked with the requisition officer and Garrus. “How are the repairs?”

“You let Shepard drive again didn’t you?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

“Yes.”

“Heh, well repairs shouldn’t take too long since we’re stopping by the Citadel before heading to Virmire” he said pulling a Geth’s head light from the front of the Mako. He sighed and crushed it destroying it and tossing it onto a growing scrap heap.

“Just keep at it, Garrus” I said making a few rounds then encountering Alenko on my way to Amalia’s cabin.

“How’s the Commander?” he asked.

“Exhausted, but she seems to be fine”

“That’s good, I guess she couldn’t be in better hands then.” He said with a smile. He seemed to be getting over her due to her respect for him as a soldier and a friend, but he still looked like he hurt from the rejection.

“Don’t worry Alenko, anything happens to her I will tear the bastard to shreds.” I said.

“Good, just know Ash and I might be on the war path if that bastard it you” he said plainly.

I couldn’t help but laugh, I understood where he was coming from, and military meant you were each other’s family away from family. “Deal LT” I nodded and continued on my way to Amalia’s cabin only to find her sleeping in her BDUs. I shook my head and proceeded to cover her up and tuck her in. Slipping out of my own BDUs, changing to a pair of trousers I settled in next to her. We’d be at the Citadel soon, and she needed to rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update might take as long as this one, RL is calmed down a bit but summer is coming...can't wait to get vacation.
> 
> 5/24 - progress update: chapter 9 should be up within a week and a half, typing furiously during lunch at work and when i get home in the evening (side note Godzilla was awesome! go see it if you haven't! it was awesome!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VIrmire Mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!! xD   
> anyway yeah done. finished this morning. i ultimately went with my in game choices so please enjoy

Our time at the Citadel was short, Shepard spent most of the time on the ship doing paper work for things she still had in the Alliance, and making sure that everything was in order. She had left myself and a few others to the replenishing of stock. Plenty of dextro and levo amino foods for the crew; Tali needed new parts for her suit, Garrus a few more mods for his weapons and parts for the Mako, Wrex disappeared down to Chora’s den, Alenko and Williams as well as Liara spoke with Anderson in the Embassies. We had only been on the Citadel a day and I was beginning to worry about Shepard spending all of the time on the Normandy while everyone was able to get a little rest. I ventured back to the docks and found her sitting near the docking clamp controls staring out into the nebula. “Room for one more?” I asked joining her.

“Sure. How is everyone?” she asked

“Fine, though we’re worried about you. Ever since getting the Cipher you don’t seem to be yourself.” I replied sitting next to her.

“I’m fine Nihlus, really, don’t worry. As long as the crew is good for the next step we’ll be fine.” She said with a weak smile.

“I don’t believe you. Amalia, you haven’t been eating properly and you’re not sleeping well” I said “Chakwas is also getting worried.”

“I miss a few meals and it’s the end of the world” she grumbled.

“You’re their Commander and they look to you Amalia; I look to you” I said looking at her. She looked at me, the stress more evident on her face than ever.

“What if we can’t beat Saren, what if he gets to the conduit before us and the Reapers come? What if we can’t stop this?” she asked shaking her head resting it in her hands.

“We will. Whether the council believes in you or not, your crew believes in you and so do I” I replied putting an arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

“Thanks Nihlus” she said.

“Shepard!” we heard Tali call running up to us in some new dark green armor followed by Garrus. “Isn’t it great? And we got it at a great deal too!” she exclaimed happily.

“That’s great, looks good on you Tali” Shepard turned and smiled up at the young Quarian.

“We also managed to get a few more mods and some licenses for the Alliance req. officer.” Garrus said finally catching up and joining us at the docking clamp controls.

“Any word on the others?” Shepard asked

“Wrex is still in Chora’s Den, and the others are with Anderson in the Embassies” Tali said sitting with us. “Are we really going to be able to get Saren on Virmire?”

“I hope so. That way we can end this whole reaper business and such.” Shepard said

“Whatever happens just know we’re with you Shepard” Garrus said handing myself and Tali some Dextro-amino sweets.

“All for one and one for all except when it comes to the sweet tooth?” she said with a smile.

“We didn’t forget about you” Tali laughed handing Shepard a small bag of candies made for humanoid systems.  

“Chocolate!” Shepard said excitedly taking the small bag taking out a small bar wrapped in brown and silver “And there goes the diet and healthy eating”

“Straight to the hips of course” Tali joked with Shepard.

“Room for one more big butt over here in this little freak show?” Wrex’s voice graveled out behind Garrus.

“I was only able to sell enough scrap for Shepard and myself” Tali said protecting her bag of candies. Garrus and I watched the three as they fought over pointless little pieces of sugar. It was a pleasant distraction to be sure, but we would have to get down to it soon enough.

“There you guys are.” Williams’s voice called as her Alenko and Liara exited the elevator.

“Were you guys able to get anything else about Virmire?” Shepard asked a mouth full of chocolate.

“Not much else than what we already knew” Liara said.

“Anderson said he didn’t like it, but if we can catch Saren there and stop this then he says go for it” Alenko said leaning on one of the railings.

Shepard sighed; it was time to get down to it. “All right. We need to make one stop on the way to Virmire, and then once we get there we do what we can and get in contact with the STG there. Hopefully we’ll be able to get some info on the conduit and stop Saren in his tracks” she said standing up. “Let’s go guys”

“Yes ma’am!” Alenko and Williams saluted and headed for the ship.

“I’ll be going over my notes in the AI core if I’m needed” Liara said with a smile following the LT and Chief.

Garrus, Tali and Wrex stood still bickering and made their way into the ship and down to the cargo hold. I stood and stayed with Shepard while she gathered herself. “Amalia?”

“I have a bad feeling”

“About?”

“Everything”

“We’ll be fine” I said setting a hand on her shoulder.

“I know” She smiled putting a hand on mine then walking forward toward the hatch.

 

///

“You said one stop Shepard, one stop!” I exclaimed as we boarded the Normandy after taking out Tonn Actus and recovering an old family relic of Wrex’s.

“I know what I said, but it’s only one more small stop for Garrus.” She said heading for the elevator. I entered with her just before the door closed.

“The more time we doddle the more time Saren has to find the conduit and get away” I said.

“You’re a very flaky Turian aren’t you?” she said stopping the elevator.

“You also said we would only make one stop and it was on the way to Virmire.”

“Nihlus…it’s just one more stop and then Virmire. This I can promise, ok?” she said leaning against the wall.

I stood and watched her for a moment, she was nervous, and I couldn’t blame her. There was no telling what we might run into once we capture Saren, especially when the signal from the STG was not all too clear. “All right, one more stop and then I hit the galaxy map, agreed?” I asked starting the elevator again. She looked up at me and smiled with a nod. Everyone needed to be ready and their heads in the game, if this was going to help her then I would go along with it.

Garrus made his rare appearance on the bridge as we neared the MSV Fedele. I had to wonder why, if there was all this evidence of Saleon’s tests and experiments, why C-Sec never tried to hand it over to a Specter. Shepard assured me that if given the chance Garrus would have tried, though as always there was that red tape. “I want to come along for this Commander, I want him to answer for what he’s done” Garrus said.

“Then get your gear and be ready. Just don’t get too ahead of yourself Garrus” Shepard said as we made our way to the cargo hold.

“I’m going to sit this one out” I said standing with then near Garrus’s locker.

“Why?”

“I have to make sure the Saren hasn’t moved and that we’ll actually be able to catch him once we get to Virmire.” I explained crossing my arms.

“Suit yourself. Ash! You’re coming with Garrus and me!” Shepard called to Williams who was only a few feet away. She hurried to put on her gear and was ready within minutes.

“I’ll be on the bridge” I said making my way back up. I sat in the navigator’s seat next to Joker. Acknowledging my presence he turned the video feed from Shepard’s helmet on for us to watch. “Does the commander know you have a camera hidden in her helmet?”

“If she does she doesn’t say anything. I’ve taken it as a good thing, got to keep an eye on her ya know?” he explained.

“I know” I said as we watched Shepard, Garrus and Williams make their way through the Fedele.

“Were those creepers?!” Williams exclaimed “Why didn’t the Thorian gas take them out?”

“They might have some kind of immunity” Shepard said shooting one coming straight for her.

“Or Dr. Saleon could have been testing on them” Garrus called as another burst into ooze.

“That too I guess” Shepard said as they continued through the ship. Once thy made it to the bow on the ship the cock pit was empty from Shepard’s helmet view, when they opened the door to the right they found Dr. Saleon who had been going by Dr. Heart. Funny, in a twisted and morbid sort of way that he would call himself that with all that he has done. Trying to feign the victim he thanked Shepard and her team for rescuing him, but Garrus wasn’t buying it, and confirmed his identity.

Joker chuckled at the Salarian and how Garrus made him look scared out of his wits. He begged for Shepard to keep Garrus away from him as Garrus got ready to shoot the twisted Salarian. Shepard told Garrus to stand down, much to his objection. She explained that they would take him into custody and have Admiral Hackett pick him up to get some answers out of him since no one knows what he was really up to. “You’re one lucky Salarian, doctor” Garrus said holstering his gun.

“Thank you” the doctor said sarcastically before pulling his weapon on them. In one quick action three bullets were in the Salarian and he was down.

“He had it coming” Garrus mumbled as they surveyed the room. All shades of blood from multiple species littered the floor and a few tables.

“Oh I think I’m going to be sick” Williams commented walking out of the room.

“Let’s get back to the Normandy” Shepard said following Williams with Garrus behind her.

“Thank you Shepard for trying to help anyway” Garrus said.

“Don’t mention it Garrus, c’mon”

 

///

 

“We’ll be at Virmire in another few hours” I said entering Shepard’s cabin. Shepard was nowhere to be seen, the shower wasn’t on and she wasn’t hard at work cleaning her little relics she had found.

“Maybe in red?” I heard her voice in the bathroom. I clicked off my boots and quietly as I could, walked to the door and opened it. “The fuck…?!” she covered her breasts with her arms as the hologram faded out leaving her in her civvies.

“What are you doing?” I asked with the slightest hint of a smile.

“Nothing! I wasn’t doing anything!” she said quickly leaning on the counter with one arm the other still covering her chest. I walked over and looked at the terminal open to a lingerie site, then looked at her.

“Black floral” I said and the hologram projected onto Shepard a sheer and lace baby doll nighty with red ribbon trim. She shot me a glare as I smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

“It’s called knocking!” she exclaimed finally when the door shut. I chuckled to myself as I could hear her order the outfit grumbling all the way.

“I didn’t know where you were. Did you hear me about Virmire though” my smile had yet to fade, it felt strange to have this lightness in my heart, especially from a human, though I enjoyed it.

“No, I didn’t” she said coming out of the bathroom as I sat down on the bed. Her face was as red as the stripes on my armor.

“It’ll be about three hours before we reach Virmire.” I said watching her sit at her desk.

“Oh, all right then.” She said setting her terminal on the desk and opening it to other paper work from Admiral Hackett and the Alliance.

“Did I miss something or should I be expecting some kind of surprise when this is all over?” I asked.

She turned her chair and looked at me. It was supposed to be a surprise evidently given the glare I was getting. “After Saren I was going to take some shore leave from the Alliance and a little time from the Spectres to cool down before getting back to business for the council. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me” she explained “Since you’ve been putting up with me through all of this.” I stared at her for a while; she saved my life, and allowed me come and accompany her in this even against the objection of the council.

“Where would we be going?” I asked

“Not sure yet”

“Sure” I said standing and walking over to her kissing her forehead.

“Even if my parents are coming along?” she asked looking up at me.

“Why would they be coming?”

“They’re planning on taking a little shore leave also before we all get busy again with our respective posts and now that mine will be on the Citadel…” she started to explain as I stopped her putting my forehead to hers.

“Even if your parents are coming along; I want you for the majority of the time understand?” I said

“Why?”

“Training, among other things” I said turning her chair back around to her terminal to her Alliance paper work “Let’s worry about Saren and the Conduit first”

“Right, Saren and the Conduit, stop the reapers, need to do that first.” She said focusing on the window open on the terminal. I ruffled her hair before grabbing my boots and heading for the door.

“Don’t forget the kitten heels to go with that outfit” I said before the door closed and I made my way down to the bridge. Joker seemed to be the most indifferent to all of this, thus I settled for the time being in the seat to his right.

“I better get an invite” Joker said as I sat down. I looked at him out of my peripheral and shook my head slightly. After a few minutes of watching space fly by I finally answered with an ‘Of course you will’  “Haha, sweet”

I rolled my eyes and kept an eye out for Virmire as we started through the mass relay.

 

///

 

We had finally made it to Virmire, Shepard couldn’t bullshit around anymore. Not that I had complained too much, but it did feel good to be back on track. Virmire was a well enough sub-tropical planet and would have been a reasonable vacation spot if it weren’t for Saren, the Geth and whatever else Saren had going on here. After a small argument with Shepard about who would be on the ground team, I relented and agreed to stay on the Normandy with the others and head to the Salarian STG camp. Shepard took Garrus and Tali with her in the Mako, to clear out as much Geth as possible and hopefully to disable some of those AA guns.

When the Mako was dropped I made my way to the bridge and sat in the co-pilot seat next to Joker. Navigator Pressly joined us after a time taking his seat behind me. He still was tense having me around, though he was getting used to it. I didn’t mind Pressly or Joker all that much, they only spoke when they felt the need to express their opinions on certain things, and otherwise they kept to themselves. It was a peaceful silence as we watched Shepard’s progression with Tali and Garrus. The three of them kept to a private channel, I still managed to monitor, so I’m a grump, what of it? Shepard seems to like my grumpiness. I shook my head as I listened to their conversations as they went along taking out Geth at each of the gatehouses and then finally the AA guns that kept us at a distance from the STG camp. “All right the guns are down Joker, head on in” Shepard’s voice came over the radio.

“Heading to the camp now Commander” Joker acknowledged as we flew in cutting the radio for a moment “The…shit?” he flipped through his screens with ease as the Salarian STG directed us where to land. 

I flipped through my screens trying to find what he was seeing “What is it Joker?” I asked still looking.

“Apparently there’s something bigger than we thought here” he said as I found the screen he was looking at. “Commander looks like we’ve got a little bit of a problem”

“What do you mean Joker?” She said with an undertone of ‘what the hell’.

“We’ll explain when you and the others get there” I said reading over the files and getting a better idea of what we were up against. All the three of us knew sitting in the cockpit looking over these screens was that Wrex was going to have a field day, and possibly do something he might regret.

 

///

 

When Shepard and her crew finally reached the camp we met them with the Salarian in charge, Captain Kirrahe, about the situation. Apparently Saren had a facility here on the planet and they were making Krogan. Making a promise to cure the Genophage. As expected Wrex commenced to throw a fit. He stormed off and began shooting fish with his shot gun. I kept my distance and followed to keep an eye on him, just to make sure he didn’t kill some unsuspecting Salarian. After a few moments more Shepard made her way over to Wrex, perhaps to try and reason with him, though I doubted it would be any good. She shot me a glance to stay where I was while she at least tried, ‘ _You can try Shepard, but I doubt he’ll listen’_ I though staying put and watching. They talked, Wrex raised his voice, but Shepard stayed calm trying to reach him. He drew his weapon on Shepard next; I readied my sniper rifle just in case he tried something. But Shepard just kept speaking, resisting to draw her assault rifle; she presented valid points to Wrex. These weren’t his people that they were just clones and that Saren didn’t care about the Krogan. 

I had to admit she really did have quite the way with words, as Wrex lowered his shot gun, he knew Shepard was right. I finally let go of the breath I didn’t know I was holding and withdrew my sniper rifle. “Let’s go kill us a rogue Spectre!” Wrex rumbled. Shepard smiled at Wrex before making her way over to my position.

“Sadly I doubt you’ll be as successful with Saren” I said as she plopped down in the sand beside me, taking advantage of what small reprieve she was still able to.

“I know Niluhs….I know” she said drawing in the sand.

“You seem distracted, what’s wrong?” I asked moving and squatting down in front of her.

“Just over thinking that’s all, it’s nothing really. Just be ready for anything” she replied. There was more to it than that, but I nodded and held her chin for a moment before we stood and made our way over to the others. We prepped our weapons and made sure we had plenty of medi-gel. When we were done she made her rounds making sure everyone was ready and to expect anything and everything.

Kirrahe laid out the plan, the teams, and that he would need two of our team to help with Shadow team and with arming the nuke. Alenko and Williams volunteered, trying to be on the nuke team. Shepard took a deep breath and made the choices for them. Alenko would be on the nuke squad and Williams would be on Shadow team.  “Nihlus, I want you to go with Kaiden to arm the nuke. I’ll take Tali and Liara with me into the facility.” She said, I nodded and everyone broke into their respective teams.

Things were tense as we stood and listened to Captain Kirrahe speak to his teams. His speech was quite inspiring, for being a Salarian, but given his record, and what was in store for us in that facility, it had to be. His three main teams would draw as much fire away from Shepard and her team as possible while they made their way in to get everything clear for the nuke that Alenko and I were to drop in the center of the facility. When Kirrahe was done we split into our teams, I went as ordered with Alenko on the Normandy with the nuke. Tali and Liara went with Shepard to get ready for their advance while Williams went with one of Kirrahe’s teams. The rest came aboard the Normandy ready just in case something happened and any extra fire power was needed.

I took my spot on the bridge with Joker and we watch and waited. I hated waiting, I wanted to be down there with them, and I wanted a shot at Saren. Things down there were rough down there that was for sure. The fire teams were taking heavy fire even as the alarms were being directed towards Shepard’s location. Williams was strong and she would get them through. Things were silent for the most part on Shepard’s end aside from the occasional fire fight. “There’s a beacon here” Shepard said as they entered a room. As they investigated we could hear what was going on as a synthetic voice began to speak to them.

It called itself Sovereign. That was the name of Saren’s ship that gave off the signal that he was using for indoctrination. At least that was what we thought before the ship turned out to be sentient. Sovereign was a reaper and Saren was just its willing pawn in this horrible game. Joker and I looked at each other; this changed everything, though the first thing was to get this facility off the map. They tried to talk with Sovereign before more chatter came over the radio. Shepard and the others needed to move if we had any hopes of ending this. I got up and made my way to the hold where Alenko was waiting with the nuke. “It’s bad isn’t it?” he asked as I walked up beside him.

“Shepard will get us through” I said trying to reassure him.

“Yeah, she always does.” He said with a small smile. “Nihlus, listen. If things get heavy down there and only one of us can get out, you make a run for it”

I looked at him puzzled at this statement. “Why?” I had to ask as he brought the visor of his helmet down.

“The commander is gonna want to save as many people as she can. I have no doubt she’ll at least try. Just make a break for it all right? She doesn’t need both of us dying and besides you move faster on your own right?” he explained. I looked at him silently a moment more before nodding and returning my focus on the door to the hold. 

The door to the hold opened, Chakwas rushed out first with her team to quickly tend to Shepard’s team. The three of them were no worse for wear when Chakwas had finished her battlefield mending. We helped Alenko and a few others guide the nuke down into the water to where it needed to be to be armed. The Salarians didn’t plan for an escape; the nuke was packing enough heat to take out the whole building and then some. I wasn’t long once we had the nuke in position, when Williams and her team sent out a distress call. My gut started to wrench, Shepard’s did too as I looked over to her. I nodded to her and they took off to try to help Williams. I stayed with Alenko while he prepped the nuke.

Things started to get heavy after they left. “Geth on all sides! We can’t hold them Shepard!” Williams called over the radio. I could hear Shepard and her team in a short fight of their own as they stopped for a short moment.

“We’re heavy down here also, Shepard go after Ash, and I’ll arm the nuke and send Nihlus your way”

“Negative! It’s too hot!”

“Nihlus?” she asked over a private channel.

She was asking me, this was no time to make careful choices like this. I had to think fast. Alenko wanted me to leave him, Williams needed help and Shepard needed to choose and the damned woman was asking me?! Spirits be damned! “Go after Williams, I’ll get Alenko” I told her and closed the channel. I could hear her heavy breath running to meet Williams. “C’mon Alenko!” I tried to make my way through the husks to the Lieutenant as a shot came whizzing past my head. I had no choice but to stop in my tracks. 

“I told you to go Nihlus” he called “If you don’t go now, the next one won’t miss. Shepard doesn’t need us both dead. I’ll cover you….GO!!!”

He shot at my head once more before I made a mad break for it. It felt as if I had been running forever when I finally reached the AA guns. Saren was there, he was holding Shepard off the edge of the tower “SAREN!” I called over the noise of all the gun fire going on around me. I could see him look back at me, Shepard wound up for a punch and nailed him between the eyes. Shepard fell and my heart felt as if it would fall with her but she managed to catch herself. Anger filled my mind as I dashed for Saren, he managed to get on his hover disc and was off before I could reach him. “Get back here you bastard!”

“Nihlus let’s go!” Shepard’s voice called through all the anger and rage filling my head. I caught up with Shepard as I watched Saren flee and jumped onto the Normandy’s hold as it closed with Shepard. We watched as the Normandy sped off and Virmire got smaller.

“Everybody hold on!” Joker called over the radio warping out of range, the blast still managed to rock the ship as we fled.

I yelled and punched the wall as hard as I was able, I was the only noise in the hold as everyone got ready for the debrief, Captain Kirrahe in the corner with his men, everyone else feeling the pang of having to leave Alenko behind. I felt bad enough as it was, now I would be catching hell later. “Debrief in thirty everyone.” Shepard said making her way to the elevator and leaving us all to decompress.

“You Turian bastard why did you leave L-T down there?! You could have brought him with you!” Williams began into me.

I turned to face her, my eyes wild with rage “Don’t you think I know that Williams?! Don’t you think I tried to get him to come?! He shot at me as well as the geth and told me to leave! Do you not think I tried!? Well I did!” I growled at her “You knew how hot it was on both sides! You don’t believe me, look at this!” I took off my helmet and showed her where Alenko had shot at my head. It was bleeding now, I could feel the blood coming down the side of my face.

“But…

“Don’t give me that Williams, you were willing to sacrifice yourself also for something that happened twenty six years ago! GET OVER IT!” I yelled throwing my helmet across the room before making my way to the elevator to my quarters.

I stormed into my quarters and locked the door behind me. I felt this bad over a human, and now Saren has gotten away again. Sitting down at my desk I hacked into the video feed in the briefing room watching and listening to all that was going on. Ilos was to be our next stop, but Tali was right, the Mu relay is in the traverse and Alliance and Spectres weren’t welcome. After that the Council thinks I may have let something slip and that’s how Saren was able to get away, but at least the facility was gone. They still didn’t believe Shepard about Sovereign or the Reapers. I wasn’t surprised; they were going to deny it until they were at the Citadel’s front door. “Nihlus open the door or I get Dr. Chawas over here and she breaks out the twentieth century earth medicine on you!” Shepard’s voice called through the door. My anger and rage began to melt away into slight amusement _‘I’d like to see you or her try’_ I thought as I walked over and unlocked my door. Shepard walked in a bit disgruntled, having taken a shower and gotten patched up she still looked like she was going through hell.

“Something I can do for you Shepard?” I asked sitting back down.

“First of all there wasn’t any need to yell at Ashley. She and I talked it over and I told her to blame nobody else but Saren. Second of all, you should have drug Kaiden out by his toes, but I saw his helmet cam footage, I know what happened” she explained. “And lastly, you should have gone to Chakwas instead of coming in here, now you get me as your doctor, and I’m not as nice as Dr. Chakwas” she set a tray of some fresh medi-packs on my desk then placing her hands on her hips.

“I agree to all of that, but you think threatening me with earth medicine” I looked at her mischievously.

“You see I have med packs and yet…Whoa!” she started before I stopped her and threw her to the bed pouncing on her. She brought her feet up to my chest as I put my weight down. “Hahaha you gotta work for it now!” she laughed

“We’ll see about that” I said tickling her sides.

“AH Stop!” she cried as we played and wrestled for a while until Joker chimed in causing us to fall on the floor.

“Commander, don’t mean to interrupt but we’ve got a priority message coming in from the Council.” He said.

We stopped abruptly. We knew it was a message she had to take. I nuzzled her neck before helping her up “See what they want, we’ll finish this later” I said.

“Yeah, I look forward to it” she said walking out to the bridge. I sighed and looked at the med packs still on my desk. The Council was finally going to act, I fixed the small wound on my head and decided to lay down for a while. Hopefully the Council would be taking all the necessary action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope all enjoyed. i'll be starting to work on chapter 10 when i get home from work this evening 
> 
> again please enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council and their politics. Jail breaking our favorite Turian, the fight on Ilos to the Conduit and the final battle of the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i admit i am quite out of practice with some things as you will see. i think i may have forgotten to edit somethings but my friend said it all sounded relatively good to her so i'm gonna run with it. so yeah citadel, ilos, and the final battle. enjoy!
> 
> also all names places and things that relate to anything in the outside world are simply coincidence and are used to further the story. all go to their respective owners! i own nothing!

The council had finally decided to act, but they still believed that Saren had been the sole instigator in this whole fiasco over the past several months. Even with all that we had gathered and all that we had been through, they still did not think the Reapers were real, if the Turian and Salarian Councilors weren’t so stubborn the Asari would have done something. Not to mention that they supposedly had a reason to believe that it was my fault that Saren had gotten away on Virmire and that given Shepard’s detonating a nuke on the planet did not warrant discretion and took us off the mission. Said they would handle it discretely enough not to start a war in the Terminus. Shepard seethed as Udina gave an order grounding her; I had inadvertently lost my temper and was taken down to a C-Sec holding cell until I could be dealt with. Now it was my turn to seethe sitting in this tiny little cell, one guard outside; it wouldn’t take much to get out but seeing as how the C-Sec Guard was human, it would not look very good. Instead I bypassed the lock on my Omni-tool and opened a screen between mine and Shepard’s Omni-tools. “Be with you in a minute!” she grunted trying to open something, must have been her locker. I turned the volume down so that the guard didn’t get smart and try to come investigate.

“What are you doing?” I had to ask though I knew she was trying to open her locker.

“Trying to open my locker, DAMNIT!” she exclaimed kicking it then flopping down in front of it turning her attention to me. “Not a word”

I shook my head, my mandibles in a slight smile. “They grounded you good didn’t they?”

“Locked me out of everything including my relics, I can’t even work on those to keep me from thinking of ways to strangle Udina and the others.” I said resting her arm on her knee looking at me with those damned brown eyes of hers.

“Making sure we don’t try anything I suppose” I said looking over to the door. “I’m sorry for losing my temper”

 “Don’t worry about it, it’s not like the Reapers are at our door just yet” she said rolling her eyes.

“Think of it this way, when they are you can be the one telling them ‘I told you so’” I suggested.

“Yeah, that would be fun, but I think I’d be a little busy saving everyone to even care what to say” she said leaning her head back against her locker.

“You’ll think of something to get us through, you always do” I said fondly. She sighed, she wanted to believe that but with the way that things had gone recently she felt as if it were all slipping out of her hands.

“I tried to talk Saren down. I really did. I think I got through to him if even if it was a little” she said. Her love of all things side was showing again, I didn’t know whether to be thankful she tried to talk my old friend down or just tell her to stop. True she had a way with words and was expert with a gun, but some things just weren’t worth it half the time.

“Thank you, but I somehow you were able to get through that thick skull of his. He always was stubborn and once he had something in his head he follows through” I explained to her about before Saren was turned into a Reaper puppet. We sat in the silence of each other for a few more moments before Joker chimed in of the Normandy’s PA.

“Commander?”

“Yeah Joker?”

“Got a message from Anderson, says to meet him in Flux, that club down near the wards” he said.

“All right, tell him I’ll be there in a moment” she said and the PA blipped out with a quick ‘aye, aye’.

She gave me a pitiful look; she was frustrated; we all were. “Go; see what he needs you for, even if it is just running around the Citadel”

“Okay…” she nodded “Iloveyou” and the link went dead a second later.

Those last words practically floored me as I processed what she had said. She loved me? A human to love a Turian? With all that we had done and had been through it shouldn’t surprise me, but it did. This went far beyond mere warrior’s respect. I had thought that this was just a passing fancy, but after hearing those words, I knew it wasn’t. It made me feel at ease, as I recalled the words of the consort and how she said Shepard had made me feel as if I belonged.

I could remember the first time we met at Arcturus, from reading her file I half expected that I would be forwarding a man for the Spectres or at least an amazon of a woman, but she was not at all what I had expected. Here was this little five six human female, five seven in her boots, with short brown hair tucked behind her ears and dark make up that complimented her nicely, the hero of the Blitz and a military spacer brat. I hadn’t believed it, but I went with it. Then on Eden Prime she saves my life from someone whom I thought was my friend. And now we had shared a drunken night together and we had already touched our fore heads together. Not only did I feel somewhat happy I also felt a bit sick with all the excitement that my mind was putting me through just sitting there in that cell thinking about Shepard and her words. “They might be stoppin’ Shepard but they can’t stop us, ya half-wit guards” I heard Wrex’s booming voice from outside the cell, I looked over and saw that he, Tali and Garrus were outside.

“Fine, but you guys have five minutes and I’m only letting in one of you” the guard said. Garrus had volunteered and entered.

“What are you three doing here?” I asked as I stood to greet him.

“Shepard and Anderson sent us down here; they have a plan to get us off the Citadel and to Illos” he started to explain. “And we’re pretty much here to get you out”

“And how do you plan to get me out of here without alerting the whole of C-Sec?” I asked crossing my arms. Just then we heard an overload from outside the cell.

“Don’t call me tiny!” Tali had shocked the guard assigned to my cell. Garrus, Wrex and I looked at each other with a shrug as we exited the holding cell. “I think we should go now before someone decides they’re going to get nosy”

“Tali? Tali are you there? Ashley and I managed to get most of C-Sec distracted on the other side of the Wards and we’re heading to the Normandy now. Do you all have Nihlus?” it was Liara on the other end of the call.

“Yeah we got him, and we’re on our way to the Normandy as well” Tali confirmed “C’mon lets go before they leave us behind”

“Well this was easier than I thought” Garrus commented as we made quickly made our way to the elevator leading up to the docking bay. Just as the door slid closed some straggling C-Sec officers spotted us and began shooting at us. The door closed and the elevator was on its way before they had gotten too close.

“Had to open your big mouth didn’t you?” Wrex said shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry I actually thought this _was_ going well” Garrus said

“Oh shut up both of you we’re almost there” Tali said, she was nervous and I didn’t blame her. C-Sec was waiting for us “Shepard, we have a problem!” she called over the radio and not even a few seconds later Shepard was at the air lock with Williams firing at the guards.

“Make a break for it when the doors open, we’ll cover you!” she called back as they hit one of the guards with a concussive round.

“Go, go, go!!” I called as the door opened. Wrex leading out little pack, Tali in the middle as to protect as much of her suit as possible, while Garrus and I brought us the rear and took out the remaining guards with more concussive rounds.

“What the hell took you guys so long?” Shepard asked with a smile jogging back up to the cockpit with Joker waiting for the board to turn green. I shook my head; everyone had their own little quips but as soon as things were green the Normandy was off.

“Should take us about two hours Commander” Joker said Shepard gave him a light pat on the shoulder and nodded making her way back through the CIC and to her quarters.

 

\     \    \

 

“Amalia?” I asked softy entering her cabin, making sure to lock the door behind me. She was standing over her desk looking at some screens, possibly of the little jail break at the Citadel and plans of our attack once we got to Illos.

“Yeah?” she answered looking up to me as I walked over to her to maybe get a look at what the news was saying. She closed her screen quickly with a sly smile, “Uh, nope”

“What? I wasn’t going to do anything. How dare you imply that I would pry into your private terminals; I’m a bit insulted” I said quickly trying to change the subject sitting on the foot of the bed. This felt awkward and I felt like a damned juvenile, spirits what is wrong with me?

“How do I know you haven’t done it before?” she asked, her tone was light as she came over to me wrapping her arms around my neck. I buried my face in her abdomen, her muscles were toned from working out and all the running we did on previous missions, the shirt to her BDUs freshly laundered. I wrapped my arms around her, I didn’t want to let her go, we had come so far since meeting at Arcturus, I still couldn’t believe that  this rather small human was the hero of Elysium.

“Because you’re a silly human and paranoid like the rest” I said muffled through the fabric. I could hear her smile as she began to rub that spot behind my fringe to make me relax a little more. I won’t lie I was tense and after that little stunt, I still really hadn’t gotten to sit and decompress. “Amalia?”

“Yeah?” she said leaning her head down on the top of mine.

“I love you too” I said still muffled by the fabric of her shirt but I knew she heard me. She lifted her head, as I lifted mine to look at her and she touched our foreheads together. We had done this a few times before, but now it felt as if it really meant something to both of us.

“You do realize that makes you a silly Turian, right?”

“I know. And quite frankly, I don’t care, spirits be damned” I said as she kissed my face plates. I hefted her up as I stood and fall back onto the ridiculously tiny bed, she let out a yelp as we landed, her legs sliding behind my hip spurs as she straddled me. I held her hands in mine, the stress of this whole mission had made her feel lighter and smaller than she was.

“You do realize there is a carapace in my way now right?” she asked laying down her chin on my collar.

“You just have to work for it now” I said as she sat up again.

“Cheater”

“No this would be cheating” I said as I grabbed her, shifting my weight and flipping us both. Pressing most of my weight on her so she couldn’t move, she laughed, and yelped and kicked as I started to tickle her sides. We carried on like this for several minutes before I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to have her, not like when we were drunk, to mark her again, and to let them all know she is mine.

She wanted it as much I did, rubbing at that sweet spot behind my fringe as I nuzzled her neck. It didn’t take long to strip down to our civvies when all of a sudden I froze. My mind raced, drunk was easy, drunk was carefree, we were sober, and I couldn’t remember if she was allergic or not. I stopped on top of her; this was awkward. I’ve been with Asari, but this was Shepard, she was human, she was the only person, the only thing that made me feel as if I was a part of something. By the dammed Spirits, what was happening to me, acting like a damned juvenile. “What’s wrong?” she asked

“Nothing…it’s nothing. Dammit!” I cursed hanging my head at the base of her neck, I was right there we were both ready to go and I was the one that decided they were going to freeze.

“Nihlus, I’m not allergic, if that’s what you’re worried about. And you must not be either; we would have broken out in hives by now right?” she said reaching up holding my head gently. Her legs tightened around my waist, I closed my eyes and just focused on her scent. She hissed slightly as I entered and began to move; no dulled senses from alcohol, she was warm and felt oh so good. Each little noise she made, each cant of her hips in time with mine, we both began to let go. She was right, we would have either broken out in some way shape or form, or she would have more than likely gone into shock. I thanked the spirits with each thrust we were able to be together like this before we walked to the very gates of hell.

We both lost track of the time, but soon she let out a yelp as she went over the edge of her climax. I sunk my teeth into her shoulder as I followed a short time after letting everything go inside her. I collapsed at her side; the bed was so tiny she had to position herself that she was laying on her side. “Aren’t you going to clean up?” I asked as I lapped at the blood from the bite mark I had given her; her blood a sweet tin taste in my mouth.

“I’ll go in a minute” she said a little out of breath and trying not to laugh at my nuzzling.

“I’m…sorry” I said enjoying the smell of her mussed hair.

“For what?”

“Freezing. I was acting like a damn juvenile at his first roll in the, what do you humans say, roll in the hay?” I said biting down once more then nipping at her neck. I wanted there to be a scar, and the fact she didn’t stop me, let me know she welcomed it.

“You’re fine Nihlus, its ok really. It was a lot better than being drunk, a whole lot better” she said with a smiled squirming a little at my nuzzling. She smelled delicious, if we had more time before hitting the relay, we’d more than likely go for another round.

“You’re ridiculous, human” I said as she maneuvered to kiss my mandibles before snuggling in and falling asleep. I watched her for a few moments, her sleep was calm and there were no signs of any nightmares from the beacons or cipher. She deserved a nap, if only for a few moments.

 

\   \   \

 

I must have drifted off myself when Joker called over the comm for Shepard. “Coming up on the relay Commander” he said.

“All right, tell everyone to start getting ready” she said sitting with her legs crossed in the chair at her desk.

“Aye, aye” Joker said shutting off the com. Shepard had showered and was wearing fresh BDUs her boots set neatly to the side of her chair.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, just going over a plan of attack” she said getting up from the chair and sitting on the end of the bed then flopping back with a smile. “No nightmare this time”

“That’s good” I said sitting up “Then what are you doing out of bed, you could have looked at attack plans from up here”

“I don’t think accepting a video call from Admiral Hackett in bed, nekkid, next to a nekkid Turian would have been all that professional” she said with a wider smile showing her blunt human teeth. “And now we’re on our way to stop Saren and Sovereign, and I want to spend a little more time in bed”

“No you don’t. You need to get to the bridge. I’ll get dressed and head to the hold and help get ready for the impossible” I said moving the sheet from my leg and pushing her off the bed with my foot.

“You, sir are no fun” she said sliding off the bed then standing up to get pull on her boots.

“Go before Joker decides he’ll send someone in to drag you out” I said as she came over to me and gave me a light kiss on my mandibles. She left the room with a smile and left me to get ready, and then head to the hold to help the others get ready.

Down in the hold Garrus and Wrex were helping Tali with getting weapons, armor and the Mako ready for the fight on Illos. “Is everyone med interfaces functioning properly?” Tali asked

“Yeah” Wrex said making sure the weapons were in working order.

“Don’t give me ‘yeah’ make sure they are or this is going to be a short fight; and make sure everyone has ample damage protection” Tali said tweaking some reading from her Omni-tool.

“Mako should be good for anything we find or whatever Shepard can dish out on it” Garrus said more to me as I walked into the hold.

“Something tells me we’re going to need every little extra improvement and mod we can get for this fight.” I said scanning the room. Mostly engineers from Adam’s crew, Tali, Garrus, Wrex and the Requisitions officer, the air was tense; we were nearing the end and everyone felt it.

“There really isn’t anything I can do about the speed, but looking at where we’ll be…well let’s just hope Shepard is good at maneuvering.” Garrus said as Tali started to curse at Wrex for one thing or another.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine” I said only thinking to myself _will we really be fine, can Shepard pull this off?_ Of course she can, she was the hero of the Blitz after all.

“You don’t sound too sure Nihlus” Garrus said

“I have all the faith in the galaxy that we’ll end this” I said and made my way to my locker. No, I wasn’t sure of anything at the moment except of my love for Shepard; but if she had gotten us this far then she’ll make sure we all see this through.

I turned to the elevator as the door opened to Shepard, Williams and Laira. “I agree with Pressly and think it’s downright crazy to try a drop like that.” Williams said protesting something. 

“I’m sure if Joker says he is able to make such a drop then we should have faith in him shouldn’t we?” Liara asked as they stopped in front of the Mako.

“What kind of drop are we talking?” Garrus asked as I made my way over to the small group.

“We’re going to drop the Mako with a twenty meter landing zone” Shepard said checking systems then going to her armor compartment.

“Is Joker sure he can do it?” I asked

“I have faith in him and that should be enough for everyone else” she said I looked over at Williams who shook her head.

“If the Skipper thinks he can do it then I won’t argue” she said defeated with everyone staring at her.

“Who are you going to be taking with you Shepard?” Liara asked.

Shepard stared at her weapons as she snapped the last parts of her armor on thinking about who would be best. “It’s whoever you choose Shepard” I said quietly enough for her to hear me. She gave me a small smile then proceeded to secure her weapons.

“Wrex, get ready, you too Nihlus. The rest of you to your stations, once we’re on the ground make sure the Normandy gets to Admiral Hackett and the fleet.” She said

“Aye, aye Commander” Williams saluted and headed to elevator for the bridge.

“I’ll see if Dr. Chakwas will need my help in any way” Liara said following Williams.

Tali nodded and headed back to the drive core with Engineer Adams, and Garrus made a few last minute tweaks to the Mako as we prepared for the drop. The drop was cutting it close to crashing and being over and done with before we had a chance to even fight. Shepard managed to kick in the micro thrusters enough that we fell straight down with little more than a ridiculously violent jostle to the vehicle. We landed just as Saren closed the doors to the bunker; Shepard didn’t even cut the engine before getting out and trying to chase after Saren. “Dammit!!” she cursed when the doors closed.

“Shepard we have Geth coming our way!” I called checking my Omni-tool sensors.

“Light’em up!” she called as we made our way around to the incoming Geth. Shepard managed to override some of the Armature controls making them fire on the Geth instead of on us.

“We need to find a secondary control or something for those doors” I called once some of the fire fight had died down before we headed into the next wave.

“If you have any ideas now would be the time to say them Nihlus” Wrex said weapon ready in case the Geth decided to move first.

“The controls should be further down I guess, but there are more Geth and a few armatures” Shepard said wiping some blood from her head.

“Then let’s get moving, the more time we spend here the more time Saren has to get to the Conduit.” Wrex said.

“Right. If you need medi-gel use some now. Roll out!” Shepard called as we headed into more Geth as we made our way around the bunker to the outside controls. When we reached the secondary controls to the bunker door a VI activated. Wrex and I could only hear static and a jumbled mess of a language that our translators could not understand.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one that can’t understand this thing” Wrex said as Shepard stared at it. It was much too broken to get a decent figure or anything for that matter out of it.

“You mean you two can’t understand what its saying?” Shepard asked.

“No…Amalia, can you make what its saying?” I said realizing she wasn’t staring at it to stare but trying to make out what it was saying.

“It’s broken, but it sounds like a distress call.” She said

“Anything else like the Conduit? Otherwise let’s hurry up and get to Saren and wring his Turian neck.” Wrex said; I shot Wrex a flat look as he shrugged. Shepard looked at him endearingly and nodded. 

“Let’s go you two, save it for Saren.” She said waking her way out a head of us.

“You do know I’m Turian too right?” I asked readying my weapon.

“Yeah, but you’re not Saren and I’m pretty sure the commander would have ripped me a new one if I had included you in that.” Wrex explained with a chuckle.

“I’d rip you a new one myself if you had included me” I said and followed Shepard. I could hear Wrex chuckle after me was we began to double time it back to the Mako. By this time it was pointless to put on our safety restraints as Shepard took off as soon as we all were in the Mako. The roadway within the bunker was quiet save for a few pockets of Geth, which Shepard managed to make quick work of running them down.

“What are those things, pods?’ Wrex asked peering out to the high walls and almost endless stasis pods that lined them.  

“They look like stasis pods of some kind. They down appear to be functional” I said doing some quick scanning with my Omni-Tool.

“That’s a sad way to go” Shepard commented quietly as we rammed into an energy field stopping us.

“It’s a trap!” Wrex bellowed as we were enclosed.

“I think if this was Saren’s doing we’d be overrun by now, don’t you?” I asked the Krogan.

“Nihlus is right, something else is doing this” Shepard said turning off the Mako and exiting to a small hall way to the right of the Mako.

“Wait up Shepard” I called and followed her into the small room with what seemed like the broken VI we had encountered not too long before. The room may have looked small but it was over grown with the planet’s brush, the only thing out of place with the VI flickering and blinking in front of us. It spoke to us in basic; we all could understand it now.

“What the hell? How come we can understand you now?” Wrex asked.

“I have been monitoring your radio conversations so that you all may understand me better” the VI explained “I am called Vigil”

It explained how it didn’t sense indoctrination on any of us, of course we had not been; we had been with Shepard trying to stop this whole thing. Shepard asked her questions and the VI explained. It explained that to preserve energy it had to shut down pods, just to make sure that the next cycle would be able to view this warning. This had also happened before with the Reapers and the Protheans had been wiped out trying to fight the culling of all organic life in the galaxy. Vigil had explained how the Citadel was just a giant Mass Relay, connecting to dark space and the Reapers; that if we didn’t stop Saren the Reapers would return and the cycle would continue. “Is there a way to stop the Reapers, even for just a little while so we can prepare?” Shepard asked Vigil, she was desperate; we all were, for an end to this.

“There was a virus constructed to stop the signal from opening Dark Space. If you can get it downloaded in time, there might still be hope left for this cycle” Vigil explained. Shepard downloaded the virus onto an OSD as the ruins began to rumble and shake.

“I think we should get a move on, before we actually are too late to stop this.” I said as she pocketed the OSD.

“Right, c’mon” she said running to the Mako, myself and Wrex close at her heels. We had gotten all we could from the VI, it would be a pity for Liara but there was not much there to begin with.

Shepard took off like a bat out of hell (as the human saying goes) as soon as the doors the Mako had closed. She ran over any and all Geth that got in our way with Wrex and myself at the guns taking out the stragglers. The Mako dropped down into an aqueduct and we followed its twists and turns and of course more Geth. I would be glad when this affair was done, there wouldn’t be much Geth to deal with. Though Wrex and I would not miss Shepard’s driving. I loved the human, but I would be damned if she drove anything else after this with me in the vehicle.

All of a sudden the Mako had come to a stop. In front of us there was a small relay, and about six Geth Colossuses. “Nihlus, Wrex…off the guns and strap in tight” Shepard said securing her own safety harness. Wrex and I looked at each other and complied. “How long before the relay closes?”

“I say we’ve got about a minute…not much time unless you can pull a miracle out of your ass” I said checking my Omni-Tool.

“Don’t tell her that, she actually might” Wrex said, meaning for it to be a joke, but little did we know Shepard’s mind was already at top speed thinking of what could be done.

“Hold on” She said pressing a few buttons. We heard something detach and fall to the ground before we were at top speed heading for the relay.

“We’re taking fire Shepard!” I called over the loud roar of the engines and the booming sounds of the Colossuses firing at the Mako.

“Sixteen seconds Shepard! I hope you know what you’re doing!” Wrex called

“Here we go!!” Shepard called as we approached the base of the relay. Engulfed in the blue light and sparks the Mako was propelled into faster than light speed. It certainly was not the most pleasant experience and I hoped never to do it again as we were thrown halfway across the galaxy to the Citadel.

We landed with a hard crash in front of the Citadel tower entrance. I could just make out a couple of Geth being hit and crunched as the Mako slid to a stop. Shepard kicked at the door before it flew open to let us out of the flaming vehicle, only to be greeted by husks. We quickly dispatched them and accessed AVINA for damage reports. The poor VI, broken up and yet still sticks to its sickeningly polite parameters.  “Not much more we can get out of her” Shepard said applying a quick application of medi-gel to all of our suits through her unity button.

“There are more than likely traps along the way, if I know Saren” I said looking up at the Citadel tower.

“More than likely? Heh lets see him try to stop us now” Wrex said slamming his fists together.

“Then there is no doubt.”

“Just be ready for anything guys, let’s go!”

We wasted no time in getting into the elevator, only to have it stop almost half way to the top. Shepard drew her pistol telling us to put our helmets on. Shooting the glass we made our way outside. The feeling of floating momentarily was disorienting for a moment until our gravity boots kicked in. Making our way up there were Geth and Krogan at every turn not to mention the Geth drop ship, with the Alliance turrets it was dispatched without much of a problem; they were easy compared to the Geth Turrets that we came against. One of the turrets hit Shepard, forcing her to take cover. “Shepard!”

“I’m fine, just take those things out!” she called as she applied medi-gel switching to her shot gun. I could see her blood, the medi-gel was doing its work but after this we all would need serious medical attention.

Wrex and I took turns drawing the fire from the last turret further off as Shepard moved through cover to get a little closer with her shot gun. One of the turret’s blasts grazed the side of my helmet where my scar was from Saren on Eden Prime. It seared at the skin as my kinetic barriers sealed around it. “By the spirits!” I gasped ducking before the next blast could hit me dead on.

“Damn Geth piece of shit!” Wrex said activating overkill and unloading on the turrets as I could hear Shepard’s shotgun laid into it from closer range. Then all was quiet save for the fighting going on above us between the Geth, Sovereign and the rest of the Citadel Defense Force, as Admiral Hackett’s fleet made its entrance.

“Everyone ok!?” Shepard called sitting at the base of the turret.

“We’re fine. The boyfriend took a nasty hit to the side of his head but I think he’ll be fine” Wrex chuckled calling back to Shepard helping me up.

“Let’s regroup and keep going we should be close to an access tunnel into the Council Chambers” She said over her radio with a painful laugh.

“I’m really starting not to like you Krogan” I said dusting off my armor, though I’ll more than likely need a new one by the time this whole thing is over.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s go” Wrex laughed as we made our way over to Shepard checking the seals in her armor to make sure everything was still working properly.

 

/   /   /

 

“Shepard! I was afraid you wouldn’t make it in time” Saren said as we took out the Geth at the front door to the Council Chambers and headed for him next.

“In time for what?!” she called as we took cover. There was no getting close to him on that hovering disc.

“The coming of a new world…” he started as he explained how the Reapers ‘upgraded’ him.

“Shepard he’s insane, let me take the kill shot and end this” I urged drawing my sniper rifle trying to get a steady shot on the bastard’s head.

“No, wait!” she told me motioning for me to hold my fire. “Then make me understand, Saren” always trying to solve things with her words, this woman was going to be the death of us all. Peering from cover I could see Saren’s resolve falter talking to Shepard. Maybe, just maybe this could work?

“Shepard…” I said over a private channel in our helmets.

“I know what I’m doing Nihlus” she said “No one else has to die Saren, there is still time to stop this”

“Maybe there is still time for you to stop this, for me…it is much too late” Saren said, the fighting outside began to get much more intense. Wrex and I stepped from cover; I didn’t know what more I could add to the conversation.

“You can still help us Saren” Shepard insisted.

Saren shook his head and smiled “Take care of this human Nihlus. Good bye, both of you, and thank you” he said bringing his pistol under his jaw and pulling the trigger. Blue blood and brain matter splattered out the top of his head as the light faded from his eyes and he fell from his platform. All of a sudden a blast came close to the tower and it began to tremble.

“We have to hurry and get that virus into the Citadel’s systems” I said and Shepard made a mad break for the console to upload the virus. The fighting outside was getting worse, Hackett, Normandy and the rest of the fleet had dropped from FTL speed as things began to heat up. We could hear the com chatter as the virus uploaded.

“All right, we’re good to go” Shepard said as the virus finished.

We could hear the com chatter as Hackett and his fleet got close.  “Awaiting your order Commander, do we wait and give all we’ve got to Sovereign or should we save the Destiny Ascension?”

This had to be one of the much more tougher decisions of Shepard’s career, she stood in her own thoughts for a few moments before turning to Wrex and I. “Thoughts?” she asked, she didn’t know what to do.

“Leave the Council and tell your Admiral Hackett to hit Sovereign, and hit the damned thing hard” Wrex said “What has the Council ever done besides doubt you anyway?”

“Nihlus?”

I looked down thinking of what I would do. We were Spectres and our job was to the job done no matter what had to be done. Wrex was also right, the Council doubted us at almost every turn about the Reapers and now here we were, fighting to make sure they couldn’t carry out their plans. “…your mission Amalia, you call. I’ll stand by you whatever you decide.” I finally said.

Shepard nodded turning back to the terminal “Joker, you and Hackett hold back until the arms open and then give Sovereign all we’ve got!” she called to the Normandy and Hackett’s fleet.

“Aye, aye!”

“You heard the woman! Wait for the arms to open then let’s hit that thing with all we’ve got” we heard Admiral Hackett call over the com to the rest of his ships. We watched the events unfold from the windows above us. I hoped this didn’t bite us in the ass later, but for right now we had stopped a full scale invasion.

“Make sure he’s dead” she said looking down to where Saren had fallen after he had shot himself. I nodded and we made our way to the body.

Saren was lifeless; for good measure I planted two more shots in his chest “He’s dead Shepard” I said looking up.

“Shepard watch out!” Wrex called as one of the blasts hit the tower hard shaking the platform with the terminal loose, causing Shepard and the platform itself to fall to our level.

I ran to her to make sure she was all right as red lightning began to fill the small room taking control of Saren’s body. We drew our weapons as the body changed and was no longer Saren but now a true puppet of Sovereign’s. Before we could process what was happening the puppet jumped from the floor, to the wall, to the ceiling. Activating overkill we began to unload on it trying to bring it down. Sovereign was controlling it even though it was now occupied with the forces outside. By now the Ascension was lost but Hackett, the Normandy and the fleet were doing all they could. “Stay fucking still damnit!!” Shepard cursed as the Saren puppet continued to jump and fire at us in turn.

“Doubt that’s gonna help much, we need some heavy fire power for this thing” Wrex said as we took cover. Shepard had lost her helmet somewhere in the confusion and blood was trickling down the side of her face.

“That’s why you’re here Wrex” I commented getting out of cover long enough to unload again on the puppet.

“Damn Turian!”

“All right guys, last medi-gel let’s make it count!” Shepard called over all of the noise as she hit a button on her hard suit. The fighting outside was getting intense, though at least it was wearing down not only Sovereign but the puppet as well. With a nod the three of us shot from cover in a last ditch effort and gave the puppet all we had, from Wrexs’ biotics to Shepard’s grenades and my overloads. Finally bringing it down we heard Joker call something from the outside as the Normandy went in for the kill shot on Sovereign.

 “Hard on my left!” he called.

We looked up to see what was going on, we could see the Normandy flit by charging the main guns then circling above and around sending the final shot straight through the Reaper. “MOVE!” Shepard called as a piece of debris from Sovereign made its way into the window into the council chamber. Shepard was knocked back, Wrex and I to either side as the debris fell. It felt like an eternity before the tower stopped shaking and all the dust and debris had settled. I could see Wrex not to far away lying unconscious, alive, but unconscious.  I couldn’t see Shepard; my head was swimming as I blacked out trying to scan the rubble for something, anything to let me know that Shepard was all right.

I fell back into a memory of Arcturus, reading Shepard’s file, explaining to Anderson I half expected some kind of man or an amazon, as the human call them, type woman at least six foot. Then in walks this five six, average build female with dark makeup and hair tucked behind her ears looking like she had just finished a sparring session. Anderson could barely contain his laughter when she walked in and introduced herself and Commander Shepard, N7, Heroine of the Skyllian Blitz. All I could do was glare at the dark skinned human, I didn’t see what he thought was so funny, no matter what I was still going to keep pushing her name for the Spectres. “Nihlus Kyrik” I introduced myself.

“Nice to meet you, Nihlus” she said, at least I thought it was her voice.

“Nihlus!” it wasn’t Shepard’s voice the tones were deeper “Nihlus!”

The voice belonged to Anderson; my eyes shot open and I sat up quickly as a C-Sec officer called over to him that he had found myself and Wrex. “Nihlus, careful now, you’re safe now. Where’s Shepard” he said making his way to Wrex and I.

I looked at Wrex then to the ground, I couldn’t look at the Captain in the face. “We lost track of Shepard in all the commotion” Wrex said finally as we were helped up to our feet.

“I see…” Anderson said solemnly “Let’s get you two out of here and looked at, then” sadness in his voice though he tried to hide it.

I stopped and looked back at where the debris from Sovereign had hit, hoping beyond all hope that maybe Shepard was somehow still alive. “HEY!” I heard a voice far off.

Anderson and Wrex stopped; they had heard the voice call also. I strained my ears and eyes against the silence. My heart leaped into my throat as we saw Shepard bracing herself and running towards us. She was limping, and she was bleeding, but she was alive. I caught her as she came down and held her tightly; the servos in her hard suit working overtime in her med interface to keep her wounds from getting any worse than they already were. “I knew we couldn’t get rid of you that easy” Wrex chuckled, I buried my face in the crook of her neck, she would ultimately be the death of me though right now that didn’t matter.

“Yeah, well Anderson will tell you I’m a bad penny” she said the pain in her voice from the adrenaline wearing off.

Anderson smiled when I insisted that I carry Shepard so that she didn’t put anymore strain on herself. “I think we’ve already established that” I said following Anderson and Wrex out of the rubble of the Citadel tower.

“So we did win right?” she asked

“Yeah, we won”

 

/     /     /

 

I stood in the corner of the human embassy office and watched Shepard speak with Udina and Anderson. This was Humanity’s chance to take a stand and join the council and Udina was planning to capitalize, though he left the decision to Shepard. All I knew was that the Reapers were coming and we needed to be ready, Shepard was going to be our best bet on preparation. “So who did you decide on taking the new open council spot?” I asked when Shepard made her way to my little spot in the shadows; she still wore some of the bandages from the battle, she shook her head.

“I chose Anderson” she said looking back at the other two talking among themselves.

“I’m sure he protested.”

“Of course, but he’s been on the front lines, I believe in him”

“I have no doubt he’ll do fine” I said “What do you say we get a head start on that shore leave?”

“Doc says I can’t do anything strenuous for another week, so either way” she said with a devilish smile as I wrapped my arm around her walking out of the human embassy.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about….though it wouldn’t be that strenuous really” I said. I was looking forward to this shore leave, where ever we were headed.

We met with her parents in the docking bay all ready for a tropical vacation, with the whole crew before we had to dig our heels in again and get back to work. The Reapers weren’t that far away; we will be ready, we have to be. “Ready looser?” Shepard asked at the airlock.

“Real mature Amalia, really mature.” I said walking in the airlock and taking the copilot’s seat on the bridge. She smiled shaking her head heading for the galaxy map and hitting in the coordinates to a vacation planet in Asari space. First a small vacation, then we’ll worry about the Reapers afterwards.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! hahaha! it's done! i'm thinking of going on and doing the next one. i'm not sure yet. my schedule at work is going to be changing so it might take a while to get anything else done while i adjust to the new work schedule.  
> thank you all for your taking the time to read and support this fiction. i love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> ok at the end of this...I think I might do more actually, who knows. I think I like where it is headed. well hope all enjoyed, will try to do better if I fudged up somewhere in the next, the next might be longer also i'll try to make it longer anyway. again be gentle on the rookie 8)


End file.
